All Alone
by robsessed73
Summary: I am a 16 Year old girl from a small town in Forks. I have a loving family and the greatest twin brother. My life changed forever the day I won a radio contest to attend a film premiere and meet my actor crush, Edward Masen. After spending one night with him my life will never be the same again. Rated M for language and lemons. Reposted
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters and quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Please enjoy**

Chapter 1

_November_

_4 months earlier_

BPOV

I wake up to a cold Monday morning in Forks. If there is one thing that I hate more than the cold, it's school. All they see when they look at me is a plain and ordinary girl. The only two people who make school tolerable for me are my twin brother Alec and my best friend Alice. They are the only people I hang around with. My school is divided into groups such as the cheerleaders and jocks, band geeks and nerds. Sometimes I dream that my favourite actor Edward Masen just turns up at school. Then walks right past the cheerleaders, stops right in front of me, lifts me up bridal style and walks out of the school. Just like Richard Gere did in An Officer and a Gentleman, but life is not a dream.

I look at my alarm clock and moan when I see the time. The last thing I want to do is get up and go to school. My cell phone rings dead on 6.30am. It can only be one person.

"Hello Ali" I answer.

"Hey Bell" she says.

She rings me at this time every morning before school, as she doesn't trust me to pick out the right outfit by myself.

"Bella, take out that long sleeve florence chiffon top that I bought for you last month," she demands

"Match that with a pair of black skinny jeans and don't forget to wear your cream lace bra underneath that top."

"Ok Ali, I'll see you at school," I reply with a sigh.

"See you then Bell, "she says and then hungs up.

Why does she do this to me every morning, I think. God forbid if I turn up in last year's fashion.

I jump into the shower and use my favourite strawberry shampoo and body wash. Ever since I read in Teen Magazine that Edward Masen's favourite scent on a woman was strawberry it has become my favourite too.

I finish drying off, dry my hair and dress in the clothes that Alice has picked out for me. I then go downstairs to where my parents and my brother Alec are sitting having breakfast.

My father sighs while reading the paper.

"Is there a problem Charlie?" my mother asks.

"Oh, it's nothing Renee," he answers, sighing again.

My mother puts down her coffee. "Ok Charlie, I know that there is something in that paper that's bothering you, so out with it."

"It's just that Edward Masen is coming to Seattle for the premiere of his new movie," he states.

"WHAT" I scream and snatch the paper out of his hands.

"That is just the reaction I expected from you," Charlie laughs.

I just ignore him as I am too busy reading the paper. It says that Edward Masen is coming to Seattle for the premiere of his new movie Bite and it's going to be held at the 5th Avenue Theatre on Saturday 18th November. At least I won't miss school, I think.

Oh my god my dream is coming true, I am going to actually see Edward Masen.

"I have to ring Alice so that we can make plans," I tell my parents.

"Woo there missy, don't think for a second that you are going to this premiere" my father protests.

"There is mass panic at these things and girls get hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if you're the one that's causing the panic," he continues.

"But daddy," I squeak back at him. "I have to go. If I don't go then my life won't have any meaning. I will waste away to nothing and you will have to live with the knowledge that you took away my one chance to ever see Edward Masen." I continue dramatically.

"You think about that while I go to school," I tell him and walk out and get into my truck.

Five minutes later I pull up at Forks High School to find Alice waiting for me in my regular parking spot. I barely have time to get out of the truck before she starts hugging me while jumping up and down on the spot.

"Bell, did you hear the news? The cast of the new movie Bite are coming to Seattle."

"Ali, Ali, woo there calm down" I giggle.

"Bella, why aren't you more excited? This is Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock that we are talking about," she asks.

I completely forgot that Jasper Whitlock was also starring in this movie and that he is Alice's crush.

"My father is having a fit attack about me going to Seattle and is worried that I will get hurt" I tell her.

"Bella, your father will come around, don't worry. We will torment him until he gives in. Besides we have 3 weeks to change his mind."

We start walking into school making plans about how we are going to get to Seattle. I know I will just die if I don't see Edward Masen when he is so close.

The whole school is buzzing with news about the premiere. Whilst walking to my Math class I hear Lauren Mallory talking to Jessica Stanley.

"I can't wait to get to Seattle and see Edward Masen, I know for a fact that he won't be able to take his eyes off me once he sees me," Lauren boasts to Jessica.

"Oh I'm so jealous, the second he sees you in that little black dress, he will be a goner. Just promise me that when you are in LA on the arm of Edward Masen, you won't forget about me," Jessica whines.

I could not stand listening to any more talk from slut one and slut two, so I walk right past them and straight into my Math class.

The day flies by and all anyone can talk about is who is going to Seattle to attend the red carpet and who can afford to get tickets to meet the stars.

"Bella," Alice calls while running to catch up with me in the hall. She is practically skipping down the hall with excitement. Now I have seen Alice excited before but never this excited.

"Hi Ali, what are you doing?" She hugs me while jumping up and down.

"What would you say if I told you that we could have a chance to meet Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock," she asks.

"I would say talk to me now and then I would be jumping up and down with you," I laugh.

"Well I just found out that they are having a contest on the radio station Atlantic 252 between 6 and 7 pm this evening. The winner wins 2 nights in the Olympic Hotel and two tickets to attend the Bite premiere and after party."

"Aaaaaaaaaa" I scream whilst jumping up and down.

"My place, or yours Ali?"

"We would be better off going to my place. Just in case your father is home and starts saying you can't go again. It will only bring us down and we both know that he won't say no if we win the tickets."

"You are so crafty Ali but I love you," I tell her.

"Don't I know it, Bell and I love you too," she laughs.

We both continued to laugh so hard that we don't hear someone come up behind us.

"Don't even bother going in for that radio contest", Lauren Mallory says, looking all smug.

Alice stands right in front of her.

"And why is that, Lauren," she snaps.

"Well, for one my brother's best friend's brother is in charge of the radio station, so I have as good as won those tickets already. And two, do you really think that a guy like Edward Masen would even look twice at someone like you," she smirks looking at me.

"Well Lauren, good luck with it and may the best girl win," I tell her.

Lauren looks shocked that I dared to answer her back.

"I just know that I will win the tickets and if you don't believe that I will win then lets place a bet," she states.

I don't like where this is going but I know that Alice and I didn't have much chance of winning and neither did Lauren.

"Ok" I reply. "But if neither of us win then the bet is invalid. Also to make sure that neither of us back out, Alice will write down the bet and we will both have to sign it.

"OK" she says looking all smug. "The loser has to sit on Riley Biers lap and make out with him."

Now I was starting to get scared. Riley Biers is a nobody, a smelly nobody at that, who doesn't wash himself, but I couldn't back out now.

"Deal" I tell her as Alice finishes writing the bet on the piece of paper. She passes it to me and I signed it and then Lauren snaps it out of my hand to sign it.

"Later losers" she says, before handing the paper back to Alice and walking off.

I look at Alice who is hiding her face in her hands, her whole body shaking.

"Are you alright, Ali?"

She looks up at me and there are tears running down her face from laughing so hard.

"Oh Bell, that will be sweet victory if we win that radio contest. Can you just imagine Lauren if she has to kiss Riley Biers?"

"Oh yeah Ali and what will happen if she wins and I have to kiss Riley Biers? I have never kissed a guy before and there is no way in fuck that Riley Biers is going to be my first kiss," I tell her.

"Well you see Bell, that is the beauty of your best friend having this piece of paper. I can always make it disappear," she laughs.

A big grin spreads across my face. "Girlfriend, I like the way you think."

"Come on let's get going," Alice says putting her arm around me.

I look around and notice for the first time that school is finished for the day.

"I will follow you in my truck" Alice nods and I watch her get into her yellow 911 GT Turbo.

I drive to Alice's home thinking about what it will be like if I win and actually get to meet Edward Masen. I finally get to Alice's house and in my excitement I jump out of the truck and run to the door. But due to my usually lack of coordination I trip over a log. Thank goodness my hands brake my fall. I quickly get up, hoping no one saw me and continued to walk to the door. Just as I am about to knock the door opens and Alice drags me inside.

"Mum, we're here" Alice yells. Esme Cullen came out of the kitchen to see us. If you were meeting her for the first time you wouldn't believe she was Alice's mother. She could easily pass for being in her mid- twenties, when she was in fact 36 years old.

"Hi girls, could you both come over and sit down for a minute, so that I can talk to you?" She asks. We both go and sit down on the couch next to her.

"Bella, Alice phoned me during your lunch hour and told me about this premiere and also about the contest. Now I'm not going to tell you not to enter it so don't worry about that. I just want to tell you that I phoned your mother and father and they agreed to let you go to this premiere with Alice on the condition that I will go with you. I actually won't go to the red carpet with you but your parents don't need to know that. Is that agreeable with you?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," I squeal whilst jumping up and down and hugging Esme so hard that there is a chance she may stop breathing.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," I chant.

"You're welcome," she laughs. "Now go on, get out of my sight and try and win those tickets," she says whilst heading back into the kitchen.

I practically skipped up to Alice's room. It was the same as my room, the only difference was Alice's room was covered in posters of Jasper Whitlock, whereas mine was covered in posters of Edward Masen. We both look at the clock and see it's close to 6pm, so Alice switches the radio on. The music from Atlantic 252 comes blaring out, next we hear the DJ speaking.

_Welcome to all you listeners. This is your DJ John Cassidy. I will be on live from now until 7pm. If any of you are a fan of the movies then stay tuned for your chance to win two nights stay in the Olympic Hotel, Seattle for two people and two tickets to attend the premiere of Edward Masen's new movie Bite and attend the after party. _

My stomach is full of butterflies and my heart is in my throat. The only thing I could think of was I had to win. I look over at Alice and she already has the phone in her hands and she's shaking with nerves.

_"Hi everyone. This is John Cassidy and I'm back to give you the chance to win two nights stay in the Olympic Hotel, Seattle for two people and two tickets to attend the premiere of Edward Masen's new movie Bite and attend the after party. All you have to do is be the ninth caller and then answer one simple question. Good luck everyone."_

Alice start to dial, but her hands are shaking so badly that she has to keep trying again and again. I suddenly just snatch the phone out of her hands and started to dial. I keep getting the engaged signal so I just frantically keep pressing redial.

_"Ok that was the eighth caller, so the next one who rings will have the chance to win that fantastic prize."_

I press redial again praying that it will ring.

_Ring Ring!_

"IT'S RINGING, ALI," I scream. She jumps up screaming too.

_"Hello, this is John Cassidy and you are the ninth caller. What is your name and where are you from?"_

"My name is Bella Swan and I am from Forks, Washington," I squeak into the phone. How I was able to speak I will never know.

_"Well Bella, if you get this right you will win that fantastic prize but if you get it wrong we will have to go to the next caller."_

_"What is the name of the movie that brought Edward Masen stardom and what was his character's name?"_

I didn't even have to think because I already knew the answer.

"The name of the movie is Wizards and his character was called Cedric Diggory," I answer.

_"That is correct. Congratulations Bella you have won two nights stay in the Olympic Hotel, Seattle for two people and two tickets to attend the premiere of Edward Masen's new movie Bite and the after party. Please stay on the line so that we can get your details. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" myself and Alice scream together. We start hugging and crying and I suddenly remember that I am still on the phone.

"Hello Bella, can I say congratulations again and that I am so happy for you. Also between you and me there is a girl here in the studio who apparently is a friend of a friend and she was ready to jump into the studio when I asked that question. I think she was really pissed off when she saw that the studio door was locked, she seems kinda crazy. I believe that she also lives in Forks," he states, laughing.

I laugh too knowing for certain that the girl he is talking about is Lauren Mallory.

I continue talking to him and give him all the details he needs. He tells me that he will send all the tickets and information by courier and that if there are any problems then to contact the radio station. Once I'm finished on the phone I see Alice hugging Esme, she puts her arm out so that I can join them in the hug. Alice and I just jump up and down doing the happy dance in Esme's arms.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to meet Edward Masen, I'm so excited," I squeal.

Alice looks up at me and starts laughing, as if she suddenly remembered something funny.

"You know another thing that I'm excited about." she laughs.

"What," I ask.

"I'm excited to see the look on Lauren's face when you come into school tomorrow, knowing that she will have to follow through on that bet," she laughs. I join in her laughter too just thinking about it.

"You know what Ali, for the first time I'm so excited to go to school."

**So what do you think? I really hope that you enjoy it. **

**Atlantic 252 is a real radio station. I used to love to listen to it for the music and competitions when I was a teenager.**

**I will be updating this story every week. Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading them and they make me so happy. **

**you can join the group on facebook for all teasers and pictures of my fanfiction stories at robsessed73 fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 2

All Alone

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Please enjoy**

_Previously_

_"I can't believe it, I'm going to meet Edward Masen, I'm so excited," I squealed. _

_Alice looked up at me and started laughing as if she suddenly remembered something funny. _

_"You know another thing that I'm excited about." she laughed. _

_"What," I asked. _

_"I'm excited to see the look on Lauren's face when you come into school tomorrow knowing that she will have to follow through on that bet," she laughed. I started laughing as well just thinking about it._

_"You know what Ali, for the first time I'm so excited to go to school." _

BPOV

It took Esme over two hours to calm us down, she even had to bring dinner up to us because we were too hyper to come down and eat with the family.

_Knock, Knock!_

Esme stuck her head around the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked even though she was already practically inside the room.

"Bella I rang your parents and told them that you are staying here, I don't want to be the one to separate the two of you tonight," she laughed.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Esme," I said giving her a hug.

After pulling away from the hug, she then sat down next to us.

"So what are the two of you planning to wear to the premiere"?

I knew then that there would be no shutting Alice up tonight, she loved to talk about fashion.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****AA****~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~**

I woke up to another cold day in Forks. I stretched while looking sideways at the alarm clock, surprised that it was still only 5.30am. I wasn't used to waking up so early and it took me a few minutes to realise why today was very different to other school days. My thoughts went back to all that happened yesterday and the events flashed through my mind.

_Edward Masen announcing he is coming to Seattle__._

_The bet that I had made with Lauren__._

_And finally, winning the radio contest to attend the movie premiere of Bite and go to the after party. _

The excitement overwhelmed me. I jumped up out of bed, tripping over the rug in the process and ran into Alice's room.

"Alice, Alice." I squealed whilst shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Not now mom, give me another 10 minutes" she whimpered.

I quickly realised that she wasn't going to wake up, but I was too excited to go back to sleep. My mind wondered once again to the contest and I thought about how I couldn't wait until the tickets arrived from the courier. I went into the guest bathroom and stepped into the shower relaxing and enjoying the hot water. I took Alice's vanilla shampoo and washed my hair. It wasn't my usual strawberry shampoo but it would have to do.

When I had finished in the shower and dried off it was already 6.15am. I went into Alice's room to find her going through her closet, trying to find clothes for me to wear. You gotta love the little pixie.

She didn't even notice when I walked into her room, as she was too enthralled with picking out clothes for us both to wear. After a few minutes she turned to see me watching her.

"What is this?" Bella Swan is up and alert before I can wake her up and torment her?" She asked sarcastically.

All I could do was grin at her.

"So tell me my fashion pixie. What kind of torture are you going to put me through this fine morning?" I giggled.

Alice tried to keep herself from laughing. "Well my fine friend, we are going to dress you as the future woman on Edward Masen's arm."

She shoved a cream satin bra and panties set that still had the tags on at me, a pair of black skinny jeans and a red silk blouse. I had to admire her taste in clothes and she always made me look amazing.

I started getting dressed while she continued talking.

"By the way, my mom is meeting us at the mall in Port Angeles after school today. So we can get our dresses to wear at the premiere." she said.

Sometimes I don't think that Alice realises that I don't have the money for shopping sprees. My parents bar is just taking off so I can't ask them.

"Ali" I whined.

"You know that I hate shopping and that I can't afford to buy a dress. I'm sure that I have something at home that will do."

I looked at Ali and she was glaring at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you honestly think that I am going to let you pay for this dress? For fucks sake girl, you won us those tickets and you've made my dream come true. I'm meeting Jasper Whitlock." She sighed dreamily before continuing.

"Buying you the dress and shoes is the least I can do and I won't hear another word about it. Now put these shoes on and we will do something with your hair," she said while handing me a pair of black flat ballet shoes.

She glared at me to show that she meant business, so I did the sensible thing, kept my mouth shut and did what I was told.

As soon as she was finished putting my hair back in a French braid, I went downstairs while Alice got showered and dressed. I walked into the kitchen to the wonderful smell of blueberry pancakes. I wished I could have this every morning but my mother was an awful cook and I was usually the one that ended up making the meals at home.

"Morning Esme." I smiled.

"Morning Sweetie." She smiled back. "Pancakes?"

"Yes please." I replied.

Esme kept looking at me while she put four pancakes onto my plate. I just couldn't get the smile off my face.

"I would be smiling too if I won the kind of prize that you won" she laughed.

Just then Alice came running in wearing her usual fashionable attire.

"Mom, can I use Daddy's photocopier?"

Alice's father was the head of the Paediatric Unit at Forks General Hospital.

"Yes dear." Esme replied.

Alice ran into her father's office carrying something in her hand.

What is the little pixie up to now? I thought to myself.

She came back five minutes later with a small bag filled with pieces of paper.

"Ali, what is all this?"

"Well Bella, you know just as well as I do that Lauren is going to try and get out of this bet. So what I did was photocopy the agreement 200 times to either hang up on the lockers or hand them out to anyone that will take them. So if she doesn't go through with it, everyone will know and she'll be labelled a coward." She smirked obviously pleased with herself.

I was surprised, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it. It was beyond brilliant.

"OK you little pixie, let's get to school and put this plan into action," I grinned.

We walked out to the driveway, I was about to get into my truck when Alice put a hand out to stop me.

"No way Missy, we are going in my car. You can pick up your death trap after we are finished shopping."

I glared at her as she walked towards her Porsche.

"Hey, don't hate on the truck" I yelled as I walked after her and got into the car. Alice laughed as she started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

Ten minutes later she pulled up outside Forks High. I suddenly started to get nervous, I hate attention and I knew that people would be looking at me today, knowing that I won the prize that they all wanted. I sat in the car frozen and unable to move.

"Bella Swan, get out of this car right now so that we can go to class," Alice said while getting out of the car. Sometimes she knows me too well. It was quite scary really.

I got out of the car and we walked into the school and just as I had feared everyone stopped talking and just watched Alice and I walk down to my locker.

"Congratulations Bella." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Angela Webber, she was a quiet girl but really nice. We had had English together for the last two years but this was the first time I had spoken to her outside the classroom.

"Thanks Angela, I'm so excited." I smiled.

"Yeah I would be too. I tried like mad to get through to the radio station but it was engaged every time. I was so sure that Lauren would win it, she was telling everyone yesterday that it was in the bag. I even heard that she gave the person in charge of the radio station a blowjob so that she could win." Angela laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. Now I know why she made that bet with me and Alice, she thought she had already won the tickets.

"Angela, thank you for telling me this. Oh boy, I can't wait to tell Alice."

"Tell Alice what?" Asked the little pixie.

I repeated what Angela told me and by the time I had finished Alice was bent over holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh my god, she is probably livid" Alice laughed.

Just then Riley Biers walked by, you could smell him a mile away. My face screwed up in disgust.

"You know if Riley got a wash, a haircut and some clean clothes he might be alright!" I told both Alice and Angela.

Angela looked over at me. "Speaking of Lauren and Riley. Did you know that Riley has a huge crush on Lauren? I overheard him telling someone that if she ever shows any interest then he would make his interest known."

By now I was laughing so hard that there were tears falling down my cheeks.

"Well Angela, I'm not going to say anything now but why don't you sit with me and Alice at lunch. You won't regret it."

She suddenly became quiet and shy again.

W-Wh-Why do y-you want to s-sit with me?" she stammered.

"Well firstly Alice and I like you and I'd love the three of us to be friends, so we would love you to sit with us. And secondly, I think that today at lunch is going to be the greatest day of Riley's life and you should witness it with friends." I stated, grinning madly at Angela and Alice.

She smiled as if we had granted her her greatest wish.

"Ok then, I will see you at lunch," she said and went to class.

My first class was Biology. At least I have this class with Alice. I was still nervous about all the looks I will be getting as we walked into class. At least Mr Banner wasn't there yet. All of a sudden everyone stopped talking and I saw Lauren sitting at her desk talking to Jessica. She went pale the second she saw Alice and I. All of a sudden everyone started clapping while I walked to my seat and firing questions at me.

_"OMG Bella, are you excited?"_

_"Bella, What are you going to wear?"_

_"Bella who are you taking with you?"_

_"What are you going to say to Edward Masen when you see him?"_

_Bella, why don't you sit at my table at lunch and tell me all about it?"_

I sat down at my desk with Alice without answering any questions, just as Mr Banner walked in.

"Ok everybody, settle down and open your text books to page 256."

We opened our books but my head was so full of thoughts about meeting Edward Masen that I couldn't concentrate on anything. Alice took one of the sheets of paper with the bet written on it and wrote something else on it and then passed it to Lauren.

As soon as Lauren read the note she went as white as a ghost and looked sick.

"Alice, what did you say to her?" I whispered.

"I simply gave her a copy of the bet and told her that she had until half way through lunch to act on it or I was going to pass the note around the whole school." Alice snicked, before adding.

"You see she prides herself on never making a bet that she can't keep. So like I said last night, she knows she will be known has a fake and a coward if she doesn't follow through and she's terrified of losing her popularity," she smirked obviously pleased with herself.

The rest of the morning dragged by but finally I was on my way to the cafeteria. I saw Alice standing next to Lauren with the bag of letters in her hand, I walked over to stand behind them and heard Lauren saying.

"You know that those tickets are wasted on Bella! Why don't you team up with me to get them from her and we'll go to the premiere together?" Lauren asked all sweetness and light.

Alice practically had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Lauren if you ever say another word about my best friend, being seen making out with Riley Biers will seem like making out with Edward Masen by the time I'm done with you. Now If I don't see you in there in the next five minutes, I will start handing these out." Alice snarled, whilst waving the printouts in from of Lauren.

I came behind her and put my arm on her shoulder.

"Come on Ali let's go and FYI Lauren, I'm the one with the tickets and Alice is going with me. You have a better chance of giving both Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen a blow job at the same time than ever getting these tickets off me" I sneered and walked into the cafeteria with Alice.

Alice was giggling like mad. "Oh my god Bella, that was beyond brilliant."

We got our food and went to our table. I saw Angela getting her food, so waved her to come over to the table. She came over holding her tray with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, would you like to sit here?" I asked tapping the seat next to me.

Just as she sat down Lauren walked in. I looked over to where Riley was sitting and saw that he was drooling while watching her. I almost felt sorry for her when she looked over at the both of us begging with her eyes not to make her do this. Alice shook her head no and showed her the bag full of papers.

Angela looked at me. "Bella what is going on?" Alice took out one of the notes with the bet written on it and gave it to Angela. She looked at the note and started laughing.

"Oh my god, this is history in the making," she giggled.

Just then there was a big roar from everybody in the cafeteria. I looked over to see Lauren sitting on Riley's lap. I couldn't believe that she was really going through with it. All of a sudden her lips smashed against his and their tongues were dancing together. After she pulled away I saw that Riley was speechless but his face was shining with happiness. He suddenly got up and addressed the whole cafeteria.

"Everybody can I have your attention please? I just want to say that today is the greatest day of my life. It is the day I finally get the girl that I admire and love, Lauren, to be my girlfriend."

Lauren looked at him, put her hand over her mouth as if she going to throw up and ran out with Riley running after her. I really felt bad for Riley but if I had lost the bet that would have been me and Lauren would have never let anyone forget it. That's the kind of spiteful bitch she is.

We got up to leave for class.

"Angela, me and Alice are meeting Alice's mother after school to pick out dresses for the premiere. Would you like to come along with us?" I asked.

"Thank you, thank you, I would love to go." She replied excitedly.

The three of us went our separate ways and I started walking to Trig when I bumped into Alec.

"Hey sis, anything you want to tell me," he laughed.

I must have looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Well my loving brother, the only thing I can say is I'M GOING TO MEET EDWARD MASEN," I said, screaming the last part.

"I had a feeling that was what you were going to say. Do you realise that Dad has found out about this and is scared shitless about you going?" He laughed.

Suddenly I felt like my bubble had burst, I didn't want my father to be worried about me.

"How does he know, Alec?"

"People started ringing him the second they heard it on the radio. But don't worry about it sis, before you won he already agreed with Alice's mom that you could go as long as Esme went with you guys. He won't go back on his word."

I felt like I could suddenly breathe again.

"Shit Alec, I'm late for Trig so I will talk to you later," I said and ran to the classroom.

It seemed that luck was still with me when I got to class as Mrs Wallace had not arrived yet. I walked in and everyone started firing questions at me again. I didn't have the chance to say anything because Mrs Wallace walked in and told everyone to be quiet.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****AA****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Finally the day came to an end, I left my last class of the day before anyone could start talking to me again. I went to my locker to get my stuff and at least a dozen notes fell out, all of them asking me if they could go to the premiere with me. Nobody had spoken to me in the two years I had attended this school and all of a sudden they were all acting as if they were my best friend.

I walked out to where Alice and Angela were waiting for me by the car.

I saw Mike Newton walking towards me. That guy is so annoying. I kept my head down and tried to make a quick getaway.

_"Bella Bella"_

So near and yet so far.

I turned around to face him. "Hi Mike"

"Bella, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know that you like me as much as I like you, so why don't you stop this little game that you're playing and we can go to the premiere together," he said arrogantly.

It took all my self-control not to laugh in his face. A lot of people had asked me to take them to the premiere today but this had to be the best yet.

"I'm sorry Mike but I have a date," I smirked. I then walked to Alice's car before he could say anything else.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Cullen and get in the car." I said to Alice.

The three of us got into the car and I looked at Mike while Alice pulled out of the parking lot. He was still standing there with a dumb look on his face.

"Ali, would you mind stopping at my house first. The radio station said that the courier would deliver the tickets today, I just want to see if they came yet."

Without a word Alice pulled into my driveway. I jumped out of the car telling Alice that I would be right back. My dad's car was in the driveway which I was surprised at as he was usually at the bar by this time.

I let myself in and looked to see if there was any mail for me on the table. I saw a big envelope with my name on it so I snapped it up. I turned around to leave when I came face to face with my father.

"So Isabella, is there anything new that you want to tell me," he grinned.

I felt myself relax when I saw that he was more amused than upset.

"Don't worry, I know everything and I have Esme Cullen's word that no harm will come to you."

I threw myself into my father's arms and gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you Daddy" I cried. "This means everything to me."

"Esme called to say that she was taking you and Alice shopping for dresses and that you would most likely be staying overnight with Alice."

He took out his wallet and gave me his credit card. I was about to say no when he stopped me.

"Ever since you started high school two years ago, I started putting money away every week for your prom dress. This premiere will be like your prom so take it and get the best dress available," he cooed.

I was about to cry and hug him again when Alice started beeping her horn.

"Go, it looks like Alice is getting a bit impatient," he laughed.

I smiled and went out to the car.

Alice started driving to the Port Angeles Mall.

"So did they arrive?" She asked.

"Yeah, we can check them out later. Also look at what my dad gave me," I showed them both the credit card.

"He wants to treat me to my gown. Who would have thought that my dad was a big softie," I cried.

Angela looked like she wanted to hug me. I was surprised that we hadn't become friends before today but felt glad that we were now.

We finally arrived at the Mall and found Esme waiting outside Maurices clothing store.

"Hi mom!" Alice yelled running over to her.

"Hi girls, I have picked out some really stylish dresses for you both to choose from," she said.

"By the way Esme, this is our friend Angela. She is going to help us pick out just the right dresses," I said.

"Nice to meet you Angela and welcome," Esme smiled.

Angela nodded her head. "Nice to meet you too Mrs Cullen," she answered shyly.

"Please dear call me Esme, Mrs Cullen is my mother in law. Well girls, what do you say? Shall we get this show on the road."

We walked in to Maurices and Esme showed us the dresses that she had picked out. I admit they were all beautiful, just not quite right for me. Alice started trying on different dresses but I couldn't find the right one. To be polite I tried on the dresses that Esme had picked out for me but they all felt wrong.

Suddenly I noticed the dress that was in the window.

"Esme, that's it. That's my dress," I squealed, pointing at the dress in the window.

Esme called the sales lady over and told her that she wanted to see that dress in a size six. The sales lady went away and came back with the dress in her hands.

"You're lucky, this is the last one of this dresses in the store and it is a size six," she said.

It was beautiful. It was a graceful a-line spaghetti strap floor-length chiffon purple evening dress.

"Go try it on and we will see if it is the right dress for you," Esme said.

I went into the changing room and the second that I put it on I knew it was the right dress for me. I went out to show Esme, Alice and Angela. As soon as I stepped out of the fitting room they just stared at me with their mouths wide open. Just when I was about to go back into the changing room to take it off Esme put her arm out to stop me and hugged me tight. When she pulled away I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, there are no words. I don't know when it happened but you have turned into a beautiful young woman," she cried.

"Bella"

I looked over at Angela calling me.

"That dress was made for you," she said.

"Bella, Edward Masen won't know what hit him when he sees you in that gown. It is stunning," Alice added.

"I'm going to get it." I looked at the price tag and nearly fainted when I saw how expensive it was.

"Then again maybe not." I sighed sadly.

I wanted to cry. Here I was holding dress of my dreams and I couldn't get it.

"If you think that I'm letting you leave this store without that dress, then you have another thing coming," Esme said angrily.

I was about to object when Alice had to open her mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you remember what we talked about this morning?" I nodded. "Then shut up. We are buying you that dress, you can use Charlie's credit card to buy your shoes and accessories."

I knew that I would end up giving in, so I decided to shut my mouth.

"Alice, did you pick out your dress?"

"Yes I did."

She held up a red satin, cap sleeved evening dress. I knew that it was made for Alice the second I saw it.

Esme went and paid for the dresses while Alice, Angela and myself went into Victoria's Secret.

We left two hours later, after buying lingerie, shoes and jewelry. Esme left in her own car whilst Alice drove the three of us to her house in her car.

As we were driving back to Forks, I sat back and dreamt about the fact that in exactly two weeks and four days I would be meeting Edward Masen.

I'm so excited, as all my dreams were coming true.

**So what do you think? **

**What did you think of what happened with Riley and Lauren. In the next chapter we will meet Edward and some of his family. **

**I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as i like writing it.**

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading them and they make me so happy. **

**You can find all teaser, pictures and news of all my fanfiction stories on my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	3. Chapter 3

All Alone

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

_Previously_

_We left two hours later, after buying lingerie, shoes and jewelry. Esme left in her own car whilst Alice drove the three of us to her house in her car. _

_As we were driving back to Forks, I sat back and dreamt about the fact that in exactly two weeks and four days I would be meeting Edward Masen. _

_I'm so excited, as all my dreams were coming true. _

Chapter 2

_Two weeks and three days later. _

It's lunch time and I'm in school but I can barely sit still I'm that excited. The reason for my intense excitement is that I'm leaving straight after school with my best friend and her mother, to go to Seattle to meet Edward Masen. Tomorrow is the night of the premier and I know it will be a night to remember.

The last two weeks where crazy, for the first few days everyone was pretending to be my best friend and continued asking me if they could go to the premiere with me. I got so sick of saying no to everyone that in the end I put a notice on my locker. That read.

**I HAVE INVITED ALICE CULLEN TO ATTEND THE PREMIERE WITH ME SO PLEASE NOBODY ELSE ASK ME BECAUSE THEY WON'T LIKE MY ANSWER. **

Ever since I put that sign up on my locker nobody came near me. Instead they took great joy in throwing me death glares and calling me a stuck up snob. Some even saying that Edward Masen wouldn't look twice at an ugly bitch like me. I realized they were only saying it out of jealousy and it isn't as if I didn't already know that he wouldn't look twice at me.

He'll most probably be on the arm of Tanya Denali, the supermodel who was on the cover of Vogue last month. It is rumoured that they are dating but I don't believe in gossip.

On a happier note, Riley Biers and Lauren Mallory are now together. After Lauren kissed him in the cafeteria he had a makeover. He came in one day washed and smelling like mint, dressed in designer clothes and sporting a trendy new haircut. Who knew that all he needed was a kiss from his crush to turn him into a hottie. Recently Lauren threatened Alice and I to never reveal that it was a bet that made her kiss him. The last thing that she wanted was for him to turn back to the way he was.

My mind was filled with dreams about tomorrow night when I started walking to the cafeteria.

"_Bella!"_

I turned around to find Angela running after me.

"Hi" she said breathless. "Not long now" she laughed.

Over the last two weeks Angela had joined our little group more and more, and I already thought of her has my best friend next to Alice. We were now known as the three musketeers or the three stooges according to Lauren. She might be with Riley, but she was still a bitch and she really had it in for me because I won those tickets.

"Ang, I wish that I had a third ticket so that you could come too, but Alice has been my best friend since Kindergarten."

"I understand Bella, it is enough for me to know that my two friends are gonna be there," she smiled.

I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "best friends."

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Alice. I was too excited to eat anything; my stomach felt like it was in knots. I couldn't help but hear people talking about me meeting Edward Masen. I heard someone say he was gonna need a barf bag when he saw me. Then I heard someone else say that he'd probably throw his drink in my face and say big improvement. I tried to ignore them but the things they were saying were making me scared. But of course my amazing friend Alice came to my rescue and spoke her mind.

"Hey Jessica, why don't you shut you slutty mouth? Just because you're jealous that we are going to the premiere doesn't mean you should start talking shit about people."

Jessica looked over at me.

"You know that those tickets were meant for me and Lauren. But you had to steal them away," she shouted pointing at me.

I was so sick of this crazy whore pretending that she was better than me.

"Jessica, the only reason that Lauren thought that she got those tickets was because she was giving every guy in that radio station a blow job," I yelled and then stormed out of the cafeteria.

***~****AA****~***

Luckily I got through the last of my classes without any trouble. I still got the cold stares from everyone but I ignored them. When the final bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and ran to my locker to get the last of my things. I just hope that I didn't bump into anyone.

No such luck.

Mike Newton was standing by my locker waiting for me.

"Hi Bella," he smirked.

"Hi Mike, is there anything you want?"

"Yeah, I want to let you know that I'm going to give you a second chance and let you take me to the premiere tomorrow night. I know that it is short notice for me but I will do it for you. I only have to go home and collect my suit and then we can get going."

I tried like mad to stop myself from laughing.

"Mike how can I say this in a way that both of us can understand. FUCK OFF. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU WILL EVER BE MY DATE FOR ANYTHING," I yelled.

"Fuck you bitch, I was only offering because I felt sorry for you because nobody would want to be seen with an ugly slut like you," he shouted back and then stormed off.

I took my stuff out of my locker and walked quickly out of the school. I walked towards where Alice and Angela were standing with Esme next to her car. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lauren was crying on Jessica's shoulder. I thought about stopping to check and make sure that she was alright but thought better of it. Instead I continued to walk towards the car.

"I wonder what's wrong with Lauren!"

Alice came over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Riley dumped her. After you left the cafeteria he told Lauren that he had heard the gossip that she had been with loads of guys. He said he didn't want to believe it and asked her to prove that it was wrong or he would break up with her. She tried to deny it but instead of believing her he stood up and asked everyone to put up their hand if they had ever had sex or had a blow job with Lauren and over half the guys there put their hands up," she laughed.

I didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for her but she had brought this on herself. She should have known that it would come back and bite her in the ass someday and it looks like that day has come.

Alice looked over at Angela.

"Angela, tell Bella your news because I can't keep it in any longer," she asked her.

I looked over at Angela and noticed a gleam in her eye.

"Bella, I'm coming to Seattle with you. Esme rang my mother and cleared it with her."

I was about to interrupt her and ask her what she was going to do while we were at the premiere, I didn't want her to be alone.

"Bella, before you ask let me tell you that Ben Cheney asked me if I wanted to go and see the stars on the red carpet with him. I always liked him but he's never said anything to me before but today he told me that he has always liked me but was scared to ask me out," she said excitedly.

I had seen Ben around a few times. He was a straight A student and always had his nose stuck in a book. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't imagine a more perfect guy for Angela.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa" I squealed.

"The three of us are gonna have such a great time," I told her.

"On that note I think that we should all get in the car because it's a long drive to Seattle and we still have to pick up Angela's bag." Esme said.

Just as I was about to get into the car, Lauren and Jessica came running over.

"I hope you are happy about splitting me and Riley up. It wasn't enough that you stole my tickets but now you've stolen my boyfriend too." she spat.

"Lauren, grow up and stop acting like the whore that you are," I spat with venom.

By now she was standing right in front of me and started pointing at my chest.

"Edward Masen or any of the other cast won't look twice at you. I'm going to be there watching them on the red carpet and Edward will be looking at me when he will be ignoring you."

Alice stood in front of me.

"Oh grow up Lauren and act your age. Come on Bella lets go, we have a premiere to attend and stars to meet," she said while smirking at Lauren.

We got into the car and drove straight to Angela's house. She ran in saying she would be only a few minutes. While we were waiting Alice read the information that I got with the tickets.

"BELLA, YOU DO KNOW THAT WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE AT A COCKTAIL PARTY TONIGHT TO WELCOME THE CAST!" She screamed.

"WHAT!" I screamed and snapped the list out of her hands. I then looked into the envelope and sure enough there was an invitation for myself and a guest to attend a cocktail party to welcome the cast.

"What am I going to do? I don't have a cocktail dress." I panicked.

"Don't worry Bella, I have a few with me. Something told me that we would need them," she gloated.

"Ali, I love you and I could just hug you."

"Easy Bella, save that for Edward Masen," she laughed.

Just then Angela came out of the house with her bag and not a moment too soon. The second she got in Esme pulled out of the driveway, it was as if she could feel the excitement. I couldn't believe it myself; I had been preparing myself to meet Edward Masen tomorrow night when I would in fact meet him tonight. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe, the moment that I have been dreaming about was coming and fast.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****AA****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_3 hours later. _

We finally arrived at the Fairmount Olympic. The valet opened the car door and helped me out. We took our bags out and the valet took the car keys from Esme and drove off to park the car. As we walked into the hotel security stopped us.

"Do you have reservations in this hotel?"

"Yes we do" I said and showed him our reservations, as well as the tickets and the invitations to both parties. He nodded and let us go in.

I grabbed hold of Esme's hand.

"Esme, I forgot to ask. Where is Angela going to stay?"

"Bella relax. I have a two bedroom suite so Angela will be staying with me."

I went up to the receptionist, who didn't look much older than me.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Hi do you have two rooms registered under the name Swan?"

She started typing away on the keyboard.

"Would you be Isabella Swan" she asked.

I nodded.

"Could you wait here for a minute," she asked and picked up the phone and started talking into it.

I suddenly began to get very nervous thinking that somebody had played a cruel joke on me and I was ready to run all the way back to Forks and hide under my bed for the rest of my life, when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss Swan?"

I turned around and saw a huge guy standing in front of me. He looked to be in his early or middle twenties and was the size of a wrestler but somehow I felt safe in his company.

"Y-Yeah that's me," I stammered.

"My name is Emmett Masen. I am the assistant director of Bite. I wish to welcome you to the Olympic."

As he was talking the only thing I could think about was that his last name was Masen.

"I'm sorry, did you say your last name was Masen?" I blurted out.

"Yep and I'm guessing from your reaction that you're a fan of my baby brother! But don't sweat it doll, I'm more handsome then he is," he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"I like you already. Edward doesn't like my jokes, he calls them too juvenile," he said.

Just then I heard Alice clearing her throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, Emmett I would like you to meet my friend and guest Alice Cullen, her mother Esme and our friend Angela."

"Do you also know Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, Jasper and Eddie are best friends and the three of us have known each other all our lives."

"Whatever you do, don't tell him that I called him Eddie. He will kick my ass," he said looking at me.

He then looked at Angela.

"So Angela, it seems that Isabella is a fan of Edward and Alice is a fan of Jasper. What about you?"

"I-I like them b-both," she stammered.

"Smart girl" he laughed. "Ok Isabella, the cocktail party will be starting at 8.30pm so we would like you to be there by 7.30 so that we can introduce you to the crew before the cast come."

Now it is to my understanding that you only have one guest and you said that is Alice. Is that right?"

"Yes," I answered wondering where he was going with this.

"Angela, what is your last name?"

"Webber," she answered shyly.

"Well Angela, your name will be at the door. You will be attending as my guest."

He handed me a card.

"If there are any problems then ring my cell and I will sort it out. Well I will leave you all to settle in and I'll see you later," he said and walked off.

Angela was frozen on the spot.

"Bella, am I re-really going w-wi-with you ton-tonight," she stammered.

All I could think was that Emmett was a sweetheart and if his younger brother was anything like him then he will absolutely without a doubt be my dream man.

The receptionist cleared her throat.

"Are you going to take your room keys or stand there all night," she asked rudely.

I took the keys from her, gave Alice her key and we went up to our rooms.

***~****AA****~***

Finally it was 7.15. For the past two hours Alice had worked on me while Esme worked on Angela. Sometimes it amazed me how fast Alice could get ready.

Alice really was a godsend, she even had a dress for Angela. It was a red strapless Allure cocktail dress and she looked stunning. Her hair was straightened and fell beautifully over her shoulders.

She had dressed me in a white backless Sherri Hill cocktail dress, with my hair tied back into a French twist.

Alice then came out looking stunning wearing a silver strapless Sherri Hill.

"Ok girls I think it's time. Now I know that I always say that we have to be fashionably late but I can't wait any longer," she squeaked.

We said good night to Esme, who told us to keep our cell phones on in case of an emergency and then went down stairs to the ballroom. Two security guards were standing outside the ballroom.

"Hi, can I have your invitations please," one asked.

I showed him the invitation for Alice and I. He looked at it and told us to go in. He then looked at Angela, who was so scared she was unable to talk, so I decided to speak for her.

"She was invited by Emmett Masen, so she will be on the list." I told him.

He took out the list. "Name," he asked.

"Angela Webber," I told him.

He nodded and gave her a pass and told us to go in. Suddenly my heart was in my throat, I was so close, I could feel it.

Next thing I felt was a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Emmett.

"Did the three of you have any problems getting in," he asked.

"No, everything went well," I told him.

"That's good. Let me introduce you to some people before the cast arrives."

He guided us towards an older looking couple and girl who looked like a supermodel with her long blonde hair, blue eyes and a size two figure.

"Isabella, Alice, Angela, I would like you to meet my parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Mom, dad, this is Isabella Swan the winner of the Atlantic 252 radio contest and her friends Alice and Angela."

It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Masen and please call me Bella. I'm only Isabella when I'm in trouble," I said laughing.

It is a pleasure to meet you and your friend's Bella. Tell me what are you looking forward to seeing the most in the movie" Mrs Masen asked.

I didn't know what to tell her. I knew that I couldn't tell her that what I was looking forward to seeing the most was her son's hot body. Of course Emmett had to speak for me.

"Well Ma, I think what Bella wants to see most is Edward, just like Alice wants to see Jasper and Angela wants to see them both," he laughed.

Suddenly the blond model gave him a slap across the head.

"Emmett, you are such an idiot" she said and then looked at me.

"Hi, I'm sorry this dummy didn't introduce us. I'm Rosalie Whitlock, Jasper's sister and this idiot's girlfriend," she laughed.

From the way Alice was looking like she was about to faint, I guessed that meeting a member of Jasper family was a huge deal for her.

"Why don't I get you ladies a drink? What would you like?" Emmett asked.

Before I could answer a hush fell over the room and in walked the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life.

The first thing I saw was how green his eyes looked, they were sparkling. He walked around the room with confidence but suddenly he looked over to his parents and waved. He then looked at me standing right next to them and froze. I beamed at him thinking that I must look like an idiot, but he returned my smile with the crooked grin that I just loved so much. He held my stare for a few seconds before he turned around and excused himself from the company he was in. He walked over to me and looked into my eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Masen.

**Chapter 4 will be split into 2 POVS. It will start from Edward's POV and will finish with Bella's POV. Plus Chapter 4 will be the premiere and will see more of Edward's family. Pictures of the cocktail dresses are up on my profile. **

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading them and they make me so happy. **

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories on facebook robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	4. Chapter 4

All Alone

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

**Please enjoy**

_Previously_

_The first thing I saw was how green his eyes looked, they were sparkling. He walked around the room with confidence but suddenly he looked over to his parents and waved. He then looked at me standing right next to them and froze. I beamed at him thinking that I must look like an idiot, but he__returned my smile__with__the__crooked__grin__that__I__just__loved__so__much__.__He held my stare for a few seconds before he turned around and excused himself from the company he was in. He walked over to me and looked into my eyes. _

_"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Masen. _

Chapter 4

EPOV

I hated leaving the comforts of my home in LA, especially when the reason was to attend one of the many premieres I'm obligated to attend. This one was the premiere of my most recent movie Bite. I don't understand what it is about this movie, but people seem to be going mad about it. It is about a male vampire falling in love with a human girl. Although I didn't admit it to many people I though the plot was pretty stupid and the worst part was that I'm contracted to make two more follow up movies.

So here I was sitting in the first class lounge in LAX Airport waiting for my flight to Seattle, having a laugh with my two bodyguards Seth Clearwater and Sam Woodward, when a voice came over the intercom.

_ATTENTION! We are now taking first class passengers for flight 781 to Seattle. _

I got up off the hard couch that I had been sitting on for the past three hours and stretched.

"Come on you pussys, it's time to get your asses on the plane and earn your living," I joked.

Not only were Seth and Sam my bodyguards but they were also my best friends next to Jasper Whitlock. The fact that they are closer to my father's age than to mine never bothered me.

Seth and Sam checked the plane while the air hostess who looked about the same age as me checked my ticket whilst fluttering her fake eyelashes. She then showed me to my seat.

"If you want some entertainment with me let me know. I know how to be quiet," she whispered in my ear and then walked away. I looked after her and smiled as I got settled in.

This flight might not be so bad after all, I thought.

I took out some documents about the premiere to read once the plane took off. One of them was about a fan who had won a radio contest to attend the premiere and after party. All it said on it was her name and where she lived.

"Seth, you're from near Port Angeles, right?"

He nodded.

"Yeah man, why do you want to know," he asked.

I sighed, thinking how much I hated these contests. I've never forgotten the girl who won the tickets for my movie Wizards. She started hugging me while blowing bubbles with her chewing gum. Some of it got stuck in my hair and it took me days to get it out.

"The girl who won the radio contest for this premiere comes from Forks. Do you know anyone who lives there?"

"Yeah, Forks is a small town and it isn't far from where I'm from. Everyone knows everybody. Who won the tickets?" he asked.

I looked at the name of the winner. "Isabella Swan."

I looked over at him and he was grinning like a fool.

"Yeah I know Isabella. She is the daughter of the old police chief. He got badly injured in the line of duty and didn't return to the force after he recovered. Instead he opened a bar with the massive payment he received. Don't worry Eddie, Isabella is a cute kid, she must be about 13 years old now," he grinned.

"Great that's all I need, another kid at the premiere. As long as she doesn't start chewing gum around me then I don't give a shit," I told him before closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes to the sound of the airhostess telling us that the plane would be landing shortly and for all of us to fasten our seatbelts and prepare for landing. I couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep

I looked down at my massive problem and wondered if I had time to find that airhostess from earlier for a quickie or maybe even a blow job. Sam shook his head no, as if he knew what I was thinking. I sighed in defeat and sat back waiting for the plane to land. The airhostess from earlier came over to check that our seatbelts were fastened.

"Please call me while you're in Seattle," she whispered and gave me a piece of paper. I opened it up and read what she had written.

_Amanda, call me for a good time._

_1866 695 3625_

I smiled whilst reading it. I would definitely be calling her, she looked like a good fuck.

I have been having sex since I was 15 years old and since then I have never gone more than a few days without someone giving me release. At least now I have someone in Seattle who will be able to help me out unless someone better comes along.

I walked through customs with Seth and Sam on both sides of me. Without warning I was surrounded by the paparazzi with their cameras flashing in my face.

_"Edward, is this your first time in Seattle?"_

_"Edward, is it true that you and Tanya Denali are in love?"_

_"Are there wedding bells in the air for you both?"_

I ignored them and managed to get into the car that was waiting for me. Once I sank myself into the plush seat I thanked god that I had gotten away from the paparazzi with my sanity still intact.

We arrived at the Olympic Hotel about ten minutes late. Hundreds of girls where standing outside the hotel ready to catch a glimpse of me, so instead of pulling out front we drove around to the side entrance.

I got out of the elevator and walked towards the penthouse that I was sharing with Jasper and found Emmett waiting outside.

"Hey bro, how's it hanging," he asked.

I let myself in without saying a word, I was about to close the door when he put his foot out to stop it.

"Good to see you too Eddie," he smirked.

"What do you want Em? All I want to do is chill out before I have to go to this stupid cocktail party," I said.

"I want to brief you on what you can expect tonight. The entire cast and crew will be there. Now as you know there were a lot of contests for people to win tickets to the premiere but Atlantic 252 gave away a big prize. The winner won invitations to tonight's cocktail party, the after party and tickets for the premiere, so you will be meeting the winner of that tonight," he grinned knowing that I hate these things.

"I know about this Em, some teenybopper is going to have her dream come true by attending a Hollywood party," I sighed.

He took a picture out of an envelope and handed it to me.

"Does Isabella look like a teenybopper to you?"

I looked at the picture in my hands and for a few seconds I forgot to breath. She was beyond beautiful, with long flowing mahogany hair that framed her beautiful heart shaped face and deep brown eyes that I could get lost in, all finished off by a sexy pouty mouth.

My Jeans felt incredibly tight just imagining those lips wrapped around my hard cock. Suddenly I was very excited about attending this cocktail party.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****AA****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It had been three hours since I'd seen that photo of Isabella Swan and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Usually I forget about a girl about half an hour after seeing her but not with Isabella. I don't know what it is about her but I can't stop thinking about her and I hadn't even met her yet.

I walked down to the cocktail party wearing an Armani charcoal suit with Seth and Sam flanking me. I didn't say a word to Seth about Isabella, knowing that he knew who she was I didn't want him to interfere. I wanted to meet her and get to know her.

As soon as I walked in a silence came over the room. I looked around and saw my parents with Emmett and Rosalie. I waved to them thinking that I would talk to them later after I had found Isabella, when suddenly I froze. She was standing with my parents and suddenly she looked over at me with those big chocolate brown eyes and smiled shyly. Her smile lit up her entire face and her eyes sparkled, she looked even more beautiful than her picture. She was wearing a white cocktail dress that made her look sexy but innocent at the same time. I knew right then and there that I needed to get to know her and if I was lucky get to see what she looked like under that dress.

I returned her smile with the crooked grin that all the girls loved. I was barely listening to what the producer of the movie ,Lisa Murray, was saying.

"So what do you think Edward?" Lisa asked.

I looked at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"Can I get back to you on that Lisa?"

I walked over towards Isabella before Lisa could say another word.

I stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. I gave her my crooked grin again and said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Masen.

BPOV

I was speechless. I forgot how to speak. Here was Edward Masen standing in front of me and I felt like my head was going to explode.

"I- I- erm- hi," I stuttered.

Edward started laughing.

"You don't have to say a word, I already know that your name is Isabella," he laughed. "I see that you don't have a drink in your hand. I'll get one for you while I go up and get one for myself. What would you like?"

_I want you, you and you, I thought_

Alice came over and put her hand on mine to stop me from shaking.

"Coke, she will have a Coke," she laughed.

"I will get right on that Isabella, don't go anywhere," he smiled.

He started walking towards the bar when I realised what name he had just called me.

"BELLA" I shouted after him.

He stopped, turned around and looked at me.

"M-my na-name is Be-Bella," I stammered.

"Well then I will be right back with those drinks Bella," he smirked and continued walking towards the bar.

I looked at the people around me and noticed that they were all trying not to laughing.

"Okay you guys, it's not that funny," I snapped.

Emmett came up to me and put his arm around me.

"Come on Bella, it was very funny. I just wish I had a video of it. I would make a fortune on America's funniest videos," he laughed.

"What's going on?"

I turned around to find Edward staring at Emmett.

"Nothing bro, Bella was just telling us that she was hoping to have a dance with you," he smirked.

I stared wide eyed at the two of them praying that Edward would refuse to dance with me.

But instead he put his hand out to take mine.

"Very well then, shall we my lady," he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

I shook my head no.

"H-he was only j-joking. I can't dance," I told him.

"Come on, it's all in the leading," he grinned.

He noticed that I was hesitating.

"Come on, I won't bite unless you want me to," he winked.

Everyone was waiting for me to give him an answer, when one of my favourite song began to play. The opening notes of 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith started playing. So I took his hand and he led us out to the dance floor. There was hardly anyone dancing because they all seemed to be watching us. I looked around and saw Rosalie introducing Alice and Angela to Jasper Whitlock. From the way Jasper was looking at Alice it was as if he was seeing the sun for the first time.

Edward held me tightly singing the words of the song in my ear, while moving me across the dance floor.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Edward, I wasn't lying when I told you that I can't dance," I said when I stepped on his foot for the fourth time.

He smirked at me while he lifted me up under my arms and placed me down on top of his feet and continued dancing and singing in my ear.

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time _

We continued dancing. It wasn't until the music started to speed up that we both realised that the song had finished.

Edward looked at me with longing in his eyes.

"Bella, would you like to come outside with me so that we can talk without everyone interfering?"

I looked around to make sure that Alice and Angela were alright. Angela was chatting away with Edward's parents and looking like she was having a great time. Alice on the other hand was nowhere to be found but there again it looked like Jasper had disappeared too.

"Erm-yeah-sure," I answered him.

He took my hand and threaded my fingers with his.

Please dear god, if this is a dream then I never want to wake up, I thought.

We walked out to the garden, which looked beautiful with the different coloured lights. We sat down on one of the benches. Edward was looking down at our joined hands, slowly he lifted up the hand that he was holding and started kissing my knuckles.

I held my breath whilst he kissed my hand and watched his lips in fascination. My heart was beating so hard that I felt sure he could hear it. As much as I loved the Edward Masen I saw in his movies, I always thought that he would be cocky just like all the other Hollywood actors. He lifted his head and placed his hand on my cheek, while looking into my eyes.

"Can I kiss you, Isabella?"

All I could do was nod.

He leaned in and I closed my eyes as I waited for my first kiss. I felt his lips on mine. He was so soft and gentle and I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. He swept his tongue across my lower lip seeking access into my mouth that I willingly gave. He left my lips and travelled down to my neck sucking and kissing it. His hand started stroking my leg under my dress. Against my better wishes I pulled away.

Edward looked at me, his eyes full of lust.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that you feel and taste so good. You taste like strawberries, which happens to be my favourite fruit."

I smiled remembering the day I read in Teen Magazine that he loved the smell and taste of strawberries.

"Bella, you seemed so nervous when I kissed you! Was that your first kiss?"

I nodded and turned my head away, too embarrassed to look at him.

He put his index finger under my chin and turned my face around to look him in his beautiful green eyes.

"It's okay Bella. I'm glad that I was your first kiss and with your permission I would like to be your second and maybe even your third."

I didn't realise that I had tears in my eyes until he put his lips on my eyelids and started to kiss the tears away. He then softly kissed my lips over and over again. He started rubbing my thigh while continuing to kiss me. This time I didn't pull away, instead I relaxed and enjoyed the feel of him kissing and touching me.

After what seemed like only a few minutes we heard a throat clearing behind us. We looked up to find Alice and Jasper Whitlock grinning like idiots.

Jasper came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi little lady, my name is Jasper Whitlock. It's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Jasper. My name is Isabella Swan but my friend's call me Bella."

He nodded at me and then looked at Edward.

"There are people looking for you, man. And believe me they are not happy about our disappearing acts. So we better show our faces."

I couldn't help noticing that he said our disappearing acts, he obviously must have disappeared with Alice earlier. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows and she started giggling.

Edward got up off the bench and took my hands and lifted me up.

"Ok then let's go and get this over with. By the way Jazz do you have your room key?

"Eddie, I gave my spare one to Alice. She was gonna meet me up in the penthouse later," he said sheepishly. I had a feeling that Jasper didn't do this often.

Edward started laughing loudly.

"Well what do you know, Jasper has balls after all," he laughed.

He then looked at me, he put his hand in his pocket and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Take this and go up to the penthouse with Alice when the party is finished and Jasper and I will meet you both up there."

He put his lips on my ear and whispered "I really want to continue this."

He put his key into my hand and walked inside with Jasper.

I looked at Alice and before she could say anything I jumped in first.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN, you better start talking RIGHT NOW," I yelled.

A big smile spread across her face as she grabbed my hands and pulled me down to sit with her on the bench that Edward and I where kissing on only moments earlier.

"Oh Bella, he is so wonderful. I feel like I have known him forever. When Rosalie introduced us I was so numb, I couldn't talk to save my life. When Angela cleared her throat I knew that I had to say something so I looked at Jasper and said the first thing that came to my head."

"And that was?" I grinned.

Alice's face flushed red in embarrassment. She put her face into her hands, after a few minutes she lifted her head.

"I told him that he had kept me waiting long enough."

I started laughing so hard that tears where falling from my eyes.

"And what did he say," I asked.

"He said, my apologies ma-am," she laughed.

"Rosalie then pulled Angela away to meet someone and me and Jasper went to a quiet side of the ballroom and had a really great chat. But after a while the producer Lisa Murray interrupted us, demanding to know where Edward was. She made a point of saying that both Jasper and Edward are here to promote the movie and not pick up girls. Watch out for her Bella, from the way she was talking, I think that she has a thing for Edward." She stated, before adding quietly.

"Bella I'm sorry but Jasper told me that Edward is a man whore, who is with different women all the time. I saw the way you two were looking at each other, you both seem really into each other. But all I'm going to ask is that you promise to be careful."

I pulled her in and gave her a hug. "I promise Ali."

She looked at me with her eyes shining. "Ok missy, now it's your turn. I want you to tell me everything from the beginning to the end."

I told her everything, about the dancing, when he was singing to me and my first kiss. I even told her that he loved the taste of strawberry on me.

Alice looked like she was ready to burst.

"EEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she squealed.

"I can't believe that this is happening Bella, you and Edward and me and Jasper. Please tell me how Edward kisses," she begged.

"Well Ali, it was amazing, simply out of this world," I gloated.

Just then Alice's face got all serious again.

"Bella, what are you going to do if Edward wants to do more than just kiss. You know his reputation and remember he's only here for two days. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it but come on lets get inside because it is getting chilly here."

She nodded and we walked back into the party. I looked around and saw Edward talking to a load of guys who looked older then my father. He whispered something to the big guy standing next to him and nodded my way. He then excused himself and walked outside. I picked up a glass of champagne and threw it down my throat. I don't drink alcohol but I needed something to kill the butterflies in my stomach.

"Isabella?"

I turned around to find the big guy that Edward was talking to earlier. Alice froze next to me.

"Y-Yes," I answered.

"My name is Sam Woodward, I'm Edward's bodyguard. He asked me to take you to him."

I looked at Alice and she mouthed "go."

I nodded and told her I would see her later and went with Sam. I thought he was going to take me out to the garden but instead he brought me to a private elevator. Once we got in he pressed the button to go to the top floor. Finally it stopped and the doors opened. Sam went to knock on the door, when I remembered that I had a key. I opened the door and what I saw took my breath away. Edward stood next to the window looking out at the Seattle night with a glass of champagne in one hand and a red rose in the other. His jacket was off and his shirt was open half way down his chest. He was beyond beautiful.

He turned and looked at me with that crooked grin that I love so much. He came over to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me the rose.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," I said putting the rose up to my nose and breathing in the scent.

He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you my Bella," he whispered softly.

Our little bubble burst when we heard a throat clearing. Sam looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. My face blushed bright red with embarrassment; I had forgotten that he was there.

Edward looked like he wanted to kill him for interrupting our little moment.

"Thank you Sam. I will call you if I need you," he snapped.

Sam looked from me to Edward and decided against saying anything. He walked out.

As soon as the door closed I felt Edward's fingers brush against my face, he moved his hand to the back of my head, then lifted his other hand and rubbed his thumb on my cheek. His eyes met mine in a gaze of lust and want and need. They darted down to my lips and back up to my eyes, silently asking my permission to kiss me. I answered his silent request by placing my lips hesitantly on his.

He moved his lips with mine, hesitantly at first but gradually building up in urgency. He took my bottom lip between his, and kissed it gently while running his smooth cool tongue across the surface. I groaned and my closed eyes actually rolled back in my head. God, how long I'd wanted to taste him. I tentatively slipped my tongue through my mouth to intertwine with his, pulsing to the rhythm he set.

I pulled back scared that we were going too fast, he looked at me and answered my silent question.

"Bella, don't over think this. I want you so much, I promise to never hurt you. Please, be mine for tonight. If I do something that you don't like then I promise, I'll stop."

He kissed me again softer this time. As soon as he met my tongue with his, I knew that I was lost. I didn't care what tomorrow brought, all I knew was that I wanted him. I wanted to give him my virginity. Right here right now.

"Mmm…" I let a slight moan escape.

"God… Bella… I want you so bad. Please let me have you."

He took me by the hand and led me to his bed. He slipped down the zipper of my dress and pulled it down leaving me in only my thong.

"Fuck Bella, if I'd known that you weren't wearing a bra then I would've had you up here earlier."

He started nibbling on my neck

"You don't know how much I want this," he murmured, dipping his hand between my legs and cupping my sex, as he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over my nipple."

"I can't believe you're here…that you're real," I murmured against his temple. "I never thought…don't tell me if this is a dream. I don't want to know…I don't want to wake up."

"Will you let me make you feel good, baby?"

He kissed all the way down my body but stopped at my clit and looked up at me silently asking me for permission for him to continue.

I looked at him telling him with my eyes what I wanted.

He buried his face in my wet sex, lapping away at every inch. He flattened his tongue and then curled it and wiggled it. He did the most amazing things with that tongue. As if I wasn't already close enough, he swiftly inserted two fingers.

"Edward, I'm gonna cum, I'm cuming..." I called out as a desperate warning, but he didn't stop, instead he continued to lick me.

"Cum for me, baby. I need you to cum for me. Scream my name."

"EEEEEDDDDDWWWAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDD," I screamed.

I immediately felt the loss when he moved away from my sex and came back up to me.

"Bella, I need to be inside you. Please, I'm not past begging at this moment in time."

He started kissing my neck before moving down to my nipples. I moaned at the contact. His mouth was hot and so fucking right and once again I was gone.

"Please Edward, make me cum with your cock."

I did't know where all this dirty talk was coming from but I liked it.

He undressed and moved right above me.

"Bella…I don't have any condoms, are you on the pill?"

"What," I asked not understanding the question.

He asked me the same question as before but I was too far gone to understand what he was saying. All I could think about was getting him inside of me so I gave him a simple one word answer hoping that it would be the right one.

"Yes"

He then pushed his length inside of me stopping at my hymen.

"Bella this is gonna hurt. I will try to be as gentle as I can but if you want to scream then do," he said and pushed his cock the rest of the way inside me.

I screamed as the pain went right through me.

"Baby, are you alright?" He started kissing the tears away.

"I'm fine Edward. Just give me a second."

"It's ok Edward, you can move," I told him after a few moments.

He started moving inside me and the pleasure quickly overtook the pain.

"Fuck Bella, you are so hot and tight."

He continued pumping into me harder and faster.

"Bella, I'm not going to last long. Please tell me that you are close."

I knew that he was close to releasing as he sped up his movements and was grunting quietly.

"Cum for me Edward, I want you to cum in me," I moaned.

He then released into me screaming my name.

He put his forehead to mine trying to get his breathing under control.

Once his breathing was under control he got up and got a wet towel.

"Raise your hips for me baby."

I lifted them up and he lovingly cleaned me up.

I tried to cover my yawn but I wasn't successful.

Sleep baby, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," he cooed.

"But first, I was hoping that you would sit with me at the premiere tomorrow night and be my date for the after party?"

"Yes" I answered and fell into a deep sleep.

**So what do you think? What did you think of Edward? Is the lemon what you hoped it would be. Please be kind because this is the first lemon that I have ever written. The premiere will be next chapter.**

**I hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as i liked writing it.**

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading them and they make me so happy. **

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories on facebook under robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	5. Chapter 5

All Alone

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

_Previously_

_I tried to cover my yawn but I wasn't successful. _

_Sleep baby, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," he cooed. _

_"But first, I was hoping that you would sit with me at the premiere tomorrow night and be my date for the after party?"_

_"Yes" I answered and fell into a deep sleep. _

EPOV

I laid on my side watching her sleep and I wondered how I had managed to get myself into this mess. She looked like a beautiful sleeping angel. But I was the type of guy who liked to fuck a lot and not one who fell for a girl from a small town. But I couldn't ignore the electricity between us.

I intended to enjoy the time that I had with her and then we'd go our separate ways, she'd go home to Forks and I'd go home to LA. I would be a little nervous about saying goodbye to her because I learnt from experience that girls who gave away their virginity could be very clingy. So my intention was that when my time in Seattle was over, we would never have to see each other again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****AA****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I woke up to the light shining in through the window and a knock on my bedroom door. I looked to the other side of the bed hoping to have a repeat of last night, only to find it empty.

_BANG BANG!_

"Wake up you bastard," shouted Jasper through the door. I could hear in his voice that Jasper was losing it and when he does lose it then it is in your best interests to always agree with him. Jasper never shouts unless he's really upset about something.

"I'm up, I'm up," I yawned and got up to open the bedroom door. The second I opened it Jasper had my back up against the wall and his hand up against my throat.

"What the fuck happened with Bella last night?"

"Did you fuck her like one of your whores?"

I started to answer but he put the other hand that was not on my throat up to stop me from talking.

"I don't need to hear shit from you. Bella is an innocent girl and you ruined her. She heard you talking to yourself last night about leaving her and saying that you don't want her to become clingy because she was a virgin," he yelled.

Shit shit shit. All the thoughts that where going through my head last night. I must have been thinking them out loud and she must have heard me. I sensed someone else in the room and looked by the door, to find Seth looking furiously at me.

I was so fucked.

BPOV

I looked over at Edward lying there fast asleep and my eyes filled with tears. How could I be so stupid? I'd heard the rumors and I knew that he was a player but I honestly thought that he saw me differently. I could still hear what he said about me in my head.

_I have to leave her before she becomes another one of those clingy girls that lost their virginity. _

I got out of bed and put on my panties. I didn't want to put my dress back on so instead I took a pair of sweats and a Kings of Leon t-shirt out of Edward's case. I walked out of the bedroom and found Alice and Jasper asleep cuddled around each other on the sofa in the sitting area. I rubbed my eyes and shook Alice awake.

"Ali please wake up, I want to get out of here," I cried.

She must have heard the desperation in my voice because she jumped up throwing Jasper onto the floor in the process.

"Bella, what is wrong? Did you just come from Edward's room?"

Jasper got up off the floor and put his arms around me.

"What happened darlin," he asked.

I started crying and told them both the whole story. Jasper's eyes filled with fury when I told them that he was trying to think of a way to leave me so that I wouldn't become little miss clingy.

He got up and started pacing the room.

"The bastard! I know that he is a man whore but this is a new low, even for him. I see the way he treats girls but they are experienced and they usually have a different guy in their bed every night and don't get me started on Tanya Denali. I turned a blind eye before but never again," he yelled angrily.

"Don't do or say anything please Jasper. I don't want to cause any trouble. All I want to do is go home," I sniffed.

Alice looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"Bella, we are not going home. This is a dream for you, it is all we have talked about for the past two weeks. We are going to this premiere and even the after party. You are going to ignore Edward Masen while looking fabulous and you're going to have a fucking good time," she spat.

Alice went and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"Jazzy, I'm going to take her down to her room and I probably won't see you until the premiere. I need to be there for Bella, so it looks like I can't be your date. I'm sorry, baby."

I suddenly remembered what Edward asked me before I fell asleep.

"SHIT"

"I just remembered that Edward asked me to be his date," I yelled.

"Ssssssssshhhhhh, you don't want to wake up the bastard," they both said.

Jasper looked deep in thought and then clapped his hands. "I got it," he grinned.

"Isabella Swan, will you be my date along with Alice for the premiere? Will you make me the envy of every guy there when they see me there with two gorgeous girls on my arm as I walk the red carpet?" He asked.

Before I could answer Alice threw her arms around him squealing.

"Oh Jazzy, you are the most wonderful guy in the world. Thank you so much," she screeched.

She then put her arms around me.

"I will have you looking so beautiful that it will make Edward go weak at the knees," she said and then looked over at Jasper.

"We are going to go down to our rooms now so that we can get some sleep. We'll both be looking forward to being your date. Thanks Jazzy," she said with emotion.

I flinch slightly at the look that they gave each other. I would die a happy girl if I had a guy who looked at me like that even once. Alice took my arm and we left the penthouse to go down to our rooms.

"Ali, will you stay with me in my room tonight? I don't want to be alone, I will only start crying over Edward if I am."

She nodded as we went into my room and got into our pjs.

"Alice how could I have been so stupid? I knew his reputation. Some magazines even called him Easy Edward because he falls so easily into bed with anyone with a skirt including fans. I just thought that I was different. I stupidly gave him my virginity and he threw it back into my face," I cried.

Alice jumped up as if she had just thought of something.

"Bella, please tell me that you were protected," she screamed.

I thought back to when we were in the bedroom. I remembered him asking me a few things. I just can't remember what he was asking me but there is one thing I am sure of is that he wore a condom but then again how could I be sure. I started crying just thinking about it all. He was so loving and gentle and the fact that he was only with me just so he could have sex broke my heart.

"I-I-I don't k-know. I-I think so," I sobbed.

Alice looked like she was about to say something else but decided against it.

"Come on Bella, let's get some beauty sleep and talk again tomorrow," she cooed and got in next to me in the bed.

I felt so grateful to have her as my best friend. I didn't know what I would do without her. I cuddled into my blankets and cried myself to sleep as I thought of everything that had happened tonight.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****AA****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I groaned when I heard a loud knock at the door and threw the pillow over my head so that I could block out the noise.

"Bella, wake up," Alice squeaked.

I looked over at Alice going through my suitcase.

"Put these on," she demanded throwing a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse at me. "I will just be outside talking to Jasper," she said.

Jasper must have been the one knocking on the door. I got up and had the shortest shower in history. When I was dressed I decided to go out and join them. I was about to open the door when I heard them whispering about me.

"_Jazz, I don't give a shit what he says. I refuse to send my best friend into the warzone. He made his bed so now he has to sleep in it," Alice told him._

_"But Alice he explained everything to me and I know that he shouldn't have said what he did but he was only thinking of her. Seth is having a go at him even as we speak. Now don't get me wrong I haven't forgiven him but I do have to tolerate him tonight and I really don't want there to be any tension. He really wants to be her date tonight," Jasper said. _

_"Well Jazz, if you are so interested in there being no tension then maybe you should be Edward's date and I will attend it with Bella. It is either that or the both of us be your date just like you suggested last night," she commented._

I couldn't listen to another word so I opened the door and went outside to talk to them. They realised from the look on my face that I had heard everything.

"Bella listen," Alice started but I put my hand up to stop her before she continued.

"Guys I heard what both of you where sayingbut I want you to know that I also heard what Edward said last night when he thought I was asleep. I don't want him anywhere near me. He broke me with those words. I was saving my virginity for the man that I love but he made a mockery out of that. I can't be his date, I refuse to have anything to do with him. Please tell me that you both understand," I whimpered.

Jasper looked at Alice and Alice looked at Jasper. Jasper came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I understand darlin', I promise not to shove the two of you together and I would be honoured if you would be my date along with Alice tonight," he whispered into my hair.

I pulled back, nodded and smiled at him while he sighed in relief that I wasn't upset with him.

"Jazz, me and Bella have a long day ahead of us. We are going to order breakfast and then go to the spa to get ready for tonight," she said.

Jasper smiled at us both. "Well then ladies. I will leave you both to attend to your business and I will call to your room at 6pm," he smiled and then walked down the hall to the elevator.

I was about to walk back into my room when I heard a throat clearing behind me. I turned around to find a bell boy holding an enormous bunch of colourful flowers in a crystal vase.

"Erm, Isabella Swan?"

"Yes" I answered.

"These are for you," he said giving me the flowers.

I went into the room to get my wallet when he told me that the tip was already taken care of and then left. Alice looked at me and then at the flowers with her mouth wide open.

"Look there's a note," she said pointing at the card that was with the flowers. I started shaking while taking the card out of the bouquet and read it out loud.

_Isabella,_

_I'm so sorry, I tend to over think about things and say things that I don't mean. I don't know exactly what you heard but I swear I wouldn't hurt you intentionally. I still want you to be my date for the premiere tonight. Please meet me in my penthouse for lunch at 1pm. If you don't turn up then I will understand and I will see you later tonight. _

_Edward_

Alice looked at me with a smug grin on her face.

"What are you gonna do Bella?"

I opened my mouth to answer her but I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened the door and found Esme and Angela on the other side.

I left the door open for them to come in while I went into the bathroom. I really needed to get my thoughts together. I didn't know what to do but there was one thing I did know and that was that I didn't trust myself with Edward Masen. I splashed some water onto my face and went back out to the room to join Alice, Esme and Angela.

I noticed that Alice had ordered breakfast. She was talking to Esme while eating a Spanish omelette. I was too nervous to eat a big meal so I just had some toast and juice.

"What are you both doing today," I asked Esme and Angela.

Esme looked at me and smiled.

"Carlisle is meeting me at Starbucks and we are going shopping, even though he doesn't know it yet," Esme laughed.

"I'm meeting Ben for lunch and then we are going to find a good spot to watch the stars on the red carpet," Angela swooned.

Alice jumped up from where she was eating her breakfast.

"And on that note myself and Bella have spa appointments. So we will see you both later," she said grabbing her purse and my arm and dragging me out of the room.

We got into the elevator to go down to the Spa.

"I thought that it was best to get you out of there before they asked what happened last night. Trust me if my mom knew what happened between you and Edward then she would have stopped us from going tonight," Alice said.

The elevator stopped, we got out and went in the direction of the Spa.

"Ali wait," I asked and walked over to the reception where Emmett was standing talking to Sam.

"Emmett," I called. He looked over to see who was calling him and saw that it was me. He excused himself from Sam and came over to talk to me.

"Bella. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine Emmett but can you do me a favour," I asked while I played with my fingers.

"Of course," he smiled.

I suddenly felt very nervous and I prayed that Emmett wouldn't start asking questions.

"Could you tell Edward that I won't be joining him for lunch, he can't buy my forgiveness with flowers and tell him that it is best if he kept his distance," I whimpered.

Emmett stood there looking at me with his mouth wide open. He put both his arms on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, what did my asshole of a brother do to you?"

I knew that I was close to tears and I had to get away before they started.

"I really don't want to talk about it Emmett. Will you please just give him the message?"

He looked at me and was about to ask me again but decided against it.

"Yeah I'll tell him. I promise you that and I promise you that it won't be pretty," he said angrily.

I nodded and turned around to follow Alice into the Spa.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****AA****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The day flew by. I got the works done in the spa and even had a glass of champagne. After the spa we went and had our hair done, mine looked amazing falling down past my shoulders in soft waves. They even put purple flowers in to match my dress. Alice did my makeup and I had to admit that she did a really good job. It was now 6pm and the only thing left to do was put on my dress.

_Knock Knock_

The door opened and Esme came into the room.

"Do either of you want any help with your dresses?" She asked smiling.

But without waiting for an answer she went and got our dresses out of the closet. Alice took hers from Esme.

"Mom I will be fine, thanks," she said.

"Esme I'd like some help please," I grinned.

She helped me get into my purple spaghetti strap empire floor-length chiffon evening gown. Alice looked stunning in her satin red hot cap sleeves evening dress.

Esme had tears running down her face as she looked at us.

"My two beautiful girls, you both look stunning. I love you both so much," she sniffed.

She took out a camera and started snapping pictures.

_Knock Knock_

Esme wiped her eyes, before letting Carlisle and Jasper into the room. They both stood there looking at Alice and I with their mouths wide open. They looked absolutely stunned. Esme broke the silence.

"Hi, I'm Esme Alice's mother. You must Jasper, nice to meet you," she said.

Jasper shook his head and looked over at Esme.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's lovely to meet you. My apologies for not introducing myself, it's just that Alice and Bella look so beautiful they took my breath away," he said.

He looked like he was blushing and I couldn't help but laugh. Carlisle looked at Jasper and then at us.

"Girls, the way you both look tonight, I'm speechless. You both look stunning," he cooed.

"Thanks Carlisle," I smiled.

Alice looked like she wanted to fall through the floor. She was standing in a hotel room with her parents and the guy of her dreams. I thought that I'd better rescue her before she fainted on the spot.

"I think we'd better go," I grinned while linking my arm through Alice's.

Thankfully Esme and Carlisle didn't say another word and Jasper lead us over to the private elevator.

"The limo is at the side of the hotel. Trust me if we left from the front then we would never get there," he said and put in the code for the private elevator.

When we got out of the elevator there where two big guys waiting for us.

"Ladies this is Quil and Embry my bodyguards. Quil and Embry these lovely women are Alice and Bella. They are the winners of the Atlantic 252 radio contest and my dates for this evening," Jasper introduced.

Quil started talking into his walkie talkie. When he was finished he said something to Jasper and Jasper looked at me.

Bella, Edward wants you to go to the premiere with him in his limo. Now you don't have to go with him if you don't want to," he said sheepishly

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to go with him but there again I don't want to cause trouble between him and Jasper on their night.

I nodded. "I'll go with him and meet the two of you there," I said and walked over to Edward's limo with Quil. When we got to his limo Seth got out opening the door for me.

Edward was sat there looking totally gorgeous and beautiful in his black tux.

"Thank you so much for joining me Bella, I really need the chance to talk to you," he purred.

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just sat there looking out the window as we made our way to the theatre but Edward continued to look at me.

"Please Bella talk to me and let me explain everything to you. Trust me when I tell you that it's all just a big misunderstanding," he begged.

I looked over at him and saw the pain in his eyes and I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Edward, let us relax and enjoy the night and we can talk later. Okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah that sounds great Bella," he cooed.

The limo stopped at the theatre and flash bulbs started going off. There where thousands of fans screaming his name and the stars of the film where signing autographs.

Seth got out opening the door. Edward looked over at me his eyes filled with lust.

"Bella, you look stunning, seriously I'm at lost for words," he said getting out of the limo.

He gave me his hand and helped me out and we started walking the red carpet. I tried to get away but he had his arm around my waist and held me tightly as if he was afraid that I would run away. I heard someone calling my name from the crowd and I didn't have to look to know who that it was Lauren. Edward started walking towards the reporters to give interviews still holding onto me.

"Edward, I'm no good with crowds. Don't make me go over to the reporters," I begged.

He kissed my ear. "Please don't run away if I let you go," he whispered jokingly.

He went to the reporters and I walked over to Alice who was standing by herself while Jasper was signing autographs.

"Hey Ali, how's it going?"

She looked at me sheepishly.

"Bella I didn't know that was going to happen and neither did Jasper. He was worried sick about you all the time we were in the limo," she sobbed.

"Ali I know that it wasn't planned but I think I should give him the chance to explain himself. There are two sides to him, firstly the sweet loving man that I meet last night and then the douche who loves to break women and doesn't give a shit about what happens. I need to know which one he really is," I said.

"I just knew you wouldn't go down without a fight," she grinned.

Suddenly I felt someone put their arms around my waist. I turned around and saw Edward giving me his crooked smile.

"Do you want to go inside," he asked. I was about to answer when Jasper came over and put his arm around Alice's waist.

"Let's all go inside, it's freezing out here," he laughed and walked in with Alice.

Edward and I followed them in. Lisa Murray was standing just inside the doors talking with Elizabeth Masen. Her face lit up when she saw Edward but then turned angry when she saw me standing next to him.

"Edward, you and Jasper better take your seats and let the contest winners find their seats. Don't worry about them, I'll make sure they are alright," she purred while trying to link her arm into the one that wasn't holding me.

Edward shook his arm free. "As a matter of fact Lisa, myself and Jasper changed the seating plan. Bella will be sitting with me and Jasper will be sitting with Alice," he said smiling at me.

He didn't look at her once, so he didn't notice the death glare she sent my way.

"Edward I..." she started but he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"We'll make our way to our seats now but I'm sure that we will talk later at the after party," he said.

We then walked to our seats. There was another couple sitting next to us. He hugged the girl and shook hands with the guy and then looked at me.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to Emma Wilson and her boyfriend Daniel Pattinson. Emma plays my love interest in the film," he grinned.

I shook Emma's hand and Daniel gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said.

Emma was still shaking my hand.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine," she laughed.

We all sat down and I continued to talk to Emma until the lights went out. I could feel Edward's hand on mine as we watched the movie. It was a really great movie about a vampire who falls in love with a human girl. Edward and Emma both acted their parts really well and I could feel the love between, which made me feel irrationally jealous seen as they were only acting.

Halfway through Edward's hand left mine and started stroking my thigh through my dress. I began to get wet just from the feel of his hands and I knew suddenly that no matter how this turned out I need to be with him one more time. I could hardly wait for the movie to finish so that I could be alone with him. After what seem to be hours the lights finally came on and everyone started clapping. He took my hand and led me out of the side entrance where the limo was waiting. As soon as we got in and doors closed Edward smashed his lips against mine.

He boldly took my hand and put it over his covered but erect cock.

"Jesus Bella. Do you see what you do to me? Just one touch from you and I'm a goner," he whimpered.

He continued to kiss me deeply and I returned his kisses enthusiastically. He pulled back and looked at me with an expression full of want and lust.

"Bella I never beg any girl but I'm begging you, please let us have tonight together. I promise you that we will have our talk but please spend tonight with me," he breathed.

I nodded. "Yes Edward, I want to be with you too. Let's make an appearance at the party and then we can go back to your room," I purred.

He growled and smashed his lips against mine once again, while putting his hand under my dress and stroking my left thigh.

We then arrived back at the hotel, Seth got out of the car and opened the door for Edward whilst giving him a dirty look. Edward took my hand and helped me out of the limo.

I was shocked to see that there were hundreds of girls waiting outside the hotel. Edward went over to them and signed autographs and posed for pictures. I suddenly heard a nasally voice calling my name. I looked around and saw Jessica calling my name. She said something to Sam and he came over to me.

"Bella, that girl over there is saying that she is one of your best friends and is looking to get through to talk to you. Should I let her through?"

I looked over at Jessica who was waving her arms in the air. Edward came over to me and put his arms around my waist and Jessica's eyes looked like they were going to jump out of their sockets.

I told Edward what Sam had told me and briefly told me how Jessica treated me in school. He looked pissed off and I swear he'd never looked hotter.

Sam, tell her that Miss Swan is allowed to invite as many friends as she wants but unfortunately she doesn't count Miss Stanley as one," he smirked.

Sam went over and passed the message onto Jessica and she looked furious. We then went in to the hotel and straight into the ball room. I looked around and saw that everyone was already there. Edward kissed my hand and excused himself and so I went over to where Alice was standing with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hi guys," I greeted them.

"I see that you and Eddie-boy sorted things out from the way the two of you where cuddling during the movie," Emmett asked all smug.

"Well trust me when I tell you that he has a lot of making up to do," I grinned. Rosalie looked at me with a worried look.

"Bella, I don't know you very well but what I do know about you I already like. I can see, you, me and Alice becoming great friends. Promise me that you will be careful where Edward is concerned," she said.

"I will Rosalie thank you," I said and gave her a hug.

Throughout the night Alice and I chatted to a lot of different people. I introduced her to Emma and it wasn't long before they were both talking about fashion. I left Alice and Emma engrossed in their fashion talk.

I looked around but I couldn't see Edward, so I went over to the bar and ordered a coke. I'd drunk half of it before I saw him standing with Lisa, she was all over him and Edward looked fiercely uncomfortable. I left my drink at the bar and walked towards him as quickly as possible, he looked over at me coming towards him and his face lit up. He put his arm around me and kissed my earlobe.

"I was wondering where you where baby. I missed you," he cooed in my ear.

He started giving me wet kisses on my neck. We were both locked in our own little world when we heard a throat clearing. I looked up and saw Lisa looking furious.

"Excuse me but we were in the middle of something, so I suggest you run back over to the other little contest winner and leave us to get back to what we were doing," she snapped.

I was about to tell her to go fuck herself when Edward got there before me.

"Lisa, Bella is my date and I would appreciate it if you'd apologise to her for your rude behaviour," he yelled.

She looked between Edward and I in shock that he has spoken to her like that. She huffed and stormed away. Edward took my face between my hands and kissed me deeply.

"Let's get out of here, I want you all to myself," he said his voice full of sex and velvet.

He took my hand and we walked out of the ballroom and into the private elevator. Edward immediately started kissing me deeply the second the doors closed. I moaned into his mouth as his hands knead my ass. As he pulled me closer I felt his erection against my stomach. I fisted my hands through his hair pulling him closer and he started kissing and sucking my neck.

"Fuck Bella I need you, I want you," he groaned. "Please say you want me too,"

I moaned against his lips. "I want you Edward. Now," I yelled in desperation.

The elevator doors opened and Edward lifted me up with my legs straddling his waist and carried me into the penthouse and into his bedroom. As we were going into his bedroom I heard grunting and groaning in the next room.

"Oh Jazzy, please faster, harder," Alice yelled.

We ignored the noises and carried on into Edward's bedroom, he put me down and helped me get out of the dress and lay me on the bed.

"Baby, you are so beautiful," he groaned

"Make love to me Edward," I begged looking into his beautiful green eyes.

He stripped out of his tux and climbed naked onto the bed next to me. He took off my bra and started kissing and sucking on my nipples.

I roll my hips grinding up against his hard cock. I feel him respond, pressing into me further, sending signals straight to my clit.

"Mmm…" I let a slight moan escape.

"Fuck… Bella… I want you so bad."

"Then take me Edward."

"I'm gonna take you...hard and fast until you scream my name as you come around my cock."

He slowly pulled my panties down my legs and threw them on the floor before he settled himself between my legs and positions his hard cock right at my entrance.

"Are you ready for me, beautiful?"

"Please Edward, do it," I moaned as he pushed himself into me. He felt so good inside me, as if he belonged there. He started thrusting harder and harder.

"Bella, my God, that feels so fucking good. You are so hot and tight."

"Edward, fuck, ohmyfuckinggod. What are you doing to me? I'm going to cum.

"Cum for me baby, I need you to cum for me."

"Yes, yes, EDWARD."

"Oh fuck...Oh, yes, yes. BELLA!"

He slipped himself out of me and I immediately missed the connection. He lay down on his back trying to get his breathing under control, before he turned towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"Sleep baby and we'll talk when we wake up and see where we can go from here," he cooed.

I was already drifting off to sleep when he started humming a lullaby in my ear. I felt like I was only asleep for 5 seconds when I heard a phone ringing. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Edward's cell phone. I heard the shower going and didn't want to disturb him, so I picked up his phone a pressed the button to talk.

"Hello"

_"Hello, can I speak to Edward please?"_

"Erm, he is in the shower at the moment, can he ring you back?"

"_Who is this and why are you answering my fiance's phone at 6am?"_

The phone fell from my hands and I put my hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't cry out. I couldn't believe it, he had tricked me into sex again and like the stupid slut I was I had fallen for it. I put on the bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door, took my dress and shoes and ran from the room before he had the chance to make up some stupid excuse.

Edward had stolen my heart and put it into a blender. I would never trust a guy again.

**So what do you think? Do you believe that Edward is a Jerk? Do you believe that Bella was in her right mind, jumping into bed with Edward again?**

**I'm really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as i like writing it.**

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading them and they make me so happy. **

**Pictures of alice's and bella's dresses are on my facebook group Fanfiction73 fanfiction**

**You can follow me on twitter at robsessed73 or on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan**


	6. Chapter 6

All Alone

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters. **

_Previously_

_The phone fell from my hands and I put my hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't cry out. I couldn't believe it, he had tricked me into sex again and like the stupid slut I was I had fallen for it. I put on the bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door, took my dress and shoes and ran from the room before he had the chance to make up some stupid excuse. _

_Edward had stolen my heart and put it into a blender. I would never trust a guy again. _

Chapter 6

EPOV

I felt so happy that I had the chance to make things right with Bella. When Jasper told me that she heard me talking to myself about dumping her, my heart almost stopped. I didn't know what I was feeling but I did know that I wanted her in my life. I got under the hot water and washed myself while thinking about beautiful girl laying in my bed looking like an angel. When we were together last night in limo I decided to cancel my trip to the UK and extend my stay in Seattle, so that I could get to know her better and maybe even invite her to the French premiere as my date.

I turned off the shower and put my towel around my waist, then I heard the door of the penthouse close. I ran out of the bathroom and into my room to make sure that Bella hadn't woken up, only to find my bed empty. I looked around and saw that her dress, shoes and my bathrobe were gone.

I sat down on the edge of the bed wondering what had happened to make her run off like that. I looked down and noticed my cell phone lying open on the ground. I bent over and picked it up and checked to see who the last person to ring was. I felt a shiver down my spine when I saw who had rung moments ago.

Tanya Denali!

She really was a crazy bitch and I made the mistake of fucking her once and ever since then she had had it in her head that we were together. But I really couldn't stand the whore, the only reason I had her number was so that I could ignore her calls. Unfortunately she is best friends with Lisa so she always knows when I'm with another girl. I dread to think what that bitch said to my Bella.

I pressed redial on the phone and waited for the whore from hell to answer.

_"Hello Eddie," she purred into the phone. _

"Tanya what are you doing ringing my phone at 6am?"

_"Well baby, Lisa told me that you would need someone to get you away from that clingy slut, so I came to your rescue," she said innocently._

I started pulling at my hair so hard that I thought it would come out in chunks.

"Tanya, you better fucking tell me right now what the fuck you said or trust me I will kill you and make sure that your body is never found," I yelled into the phone.

"_Eddie all I said to her was 'why are you answering my fiancé's phone,' just like we always arranged if you ever wanted to get rid of someone," she purred._

I growled like an animal at her, feeling the rage build up inside me.

"TANYA YOU WHORE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? YOU AND LISA ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS, I PROMISE YOU," I screamed.

_"Eddie, can't you see how good we can be together? Why go for jello when you can have caviar," she said in a shaking voice. _

"Tanya listen to me and listen to me good. The one time I fucked you I practically threw up afterwards. I don't want to be with you, I don't love you, Jesus, I can't even stand you. So this is the final time I tell you this, stay the fuck away from me. If you ever contact me or interfere with my life again I will get a restraining order against you. And one other thing if you ever tell the press that we are together again, they just might get an anonymous tip about what happened in Las Vegas last year," I spat.

_"Y-Y-You w-wouldn't," she stammered._

"Oh wouldn't I!" I smirked and hung up the phone.

I went out the room and started banging on Jasper's door. He opened it wearing only his boxer shorts. There was a smell of sex coming from the room and I felt like gagging.

"Jazz you've got to help me. It's Bella," I said desperately.

"What the fuck did you do now? Wait, I better put some clothes on and come out and join you. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Alice wakes up," he spat and closed the door.

I waited for Jasper to come out of the room and after 10 minutes I heard Jasper and Alice whispering in their bedroom. The door opened and slammed against the wall.

"Alice calm down," Jasper pleaded.

She looked at him with fury flashing in her eyes.

"Jasper if you value your body parts then you won't tell me what to do," she said her voice full of venom.

She walked over to me, looked me in the eyes and then slapped me hard across the face.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO HURT HER BEFORE YOU COMPLETELY BREAK HER, I JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE TO HER AND SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED" she screamed.

She looked over at Jasper.

"I'm going to go to Bella and make sure that she is alright," she said and then looked over at me.

"At least you had the decency to wrap up your junk because I wouldn't even want to know what kind of diseases you carry," she snapped.

I suddenly forgot to breath. What did she mean by wrapping my junk? I never use protection with virgins because they are always clean and I always make sure that they are either on the pill or the shot.

"Alice, what are talking about? I'm clean and I never wear protection when I have sex with a virgin."

Nobody said a word. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin dropping. I suddenly felt a tightness around my heart.

"Alice please tell me that she is protected," I whimpered.

She looked at me and if I thought that she was mad before it is nothing compared to the way she looked now. She practically had smoke coming out of her ears.

She walked over to me with her hands made into fists and suddenly punched me in the face. She went to hit me again but Jasper held her back.

"What the fuck did you do that for," I screamed holding my hand up to my nose.

"You son of a bitch, you had unprotected sex with my best friend. She has never even kissed a guy before she met you and you expect her to be protected," she spat struggling against Jasper.

I suddenly felt sick. I was sure she told me that she was on the pill.

I ran into the bathroom and vomit in the toilet. I couldn't believe that I had been so careless. I sat down on the floor and took a few minutes to get my thoughts together. After a while I came to the conclusion that it would be best if I left today as planned and went to the premiere in the UK.

I felt a tug at my heart strings, just the thought of running away from my brown eyed angel and never seeing her again made me want to cry like a kid but I had to do it. I couldn't disrupt her life any more then I already had.

I splashed some water on my face and went back into the living room to where Jasper was sitting alone in the chair with his face in his hands.

"Hey, where is tomb raider," I laughed.

He looked at me with disgust written all over his face.

"She's gone to check on Bella and she told me to tell you that under no circumstances are you allowed to go anywhere near her. Not only did you ruin the time I had with Alice but you also took Bella's innocence and trust and threw it back in her face," he spat.

He stood up and walked over to me.

"What are you going to do if that girl ends up pregnant?"

I swallowed the bile that was in my mouth. It wasn't something I wanted to think about and I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"What the fuck can I do? If she is pregnant then it is her problem, not mine," I smirked.

I regretted the words the second I spoke them but it was too late to take them back. I hardly saw his fist coming towards me before it was too late. I was already hurt from the bruised nose but this hurt like a son of a bitch.

"FUCK, MAN", I screamed with my face in my hands and stomping my foot.

Jasper stood there practically vibrating with anger.

"You bastard, this is a new low even for you. But I'll tell you one thing and it is the last time I'm going to say to you until Alice contacts me and tell me that Bella is in the clear. If that girl is pregnant then you are going to do the right thing and help her. If you don't then you will regret it because I will let everyone know exactly what happened. Until then you better stay away from me, Alice and Bella," he said and went into his room.

"Fuck you; she isn't exactly innocent in this. She should have told me that she wasn't protected. If she is pregnant then it is her responsibility not mine," I shouted after him and went into my room to finish getting dressed. The sooner I was out of this god forsaken place the better.

***~****AA****~***

I was lying on my bed with an ice pack over my eye.

_Knock Knock_

I looked towards the door as it opened and Seth walked in.

"Are you ready to go? We have to be at the airport in 45 minutes," he said.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it was flashing 10am, I wondered where the last three hours had gone. I got up off the bed and threw the ice pack to one side. Seth stood there looking at me with a shocked look on his face.

"W-What the f-fuck happened to y-you," he stammered.

"Why don't you head down to the limo and I will be there in a few minutes," I told him without answering his question.

He left after giving me one last look. I got up and pulled on a pair of black socks and an old pair of Nikes and went downstairs to where everyone was waiting.

Everyone stopped talking as soon as they saw me and simply stared. For a second I thought that Jasper had told everyone what had happened but then I realized that they were looking at me because of my busted nose and black eye. I walked past everyone and stopped in front of Jasper.

"I'm sorry man," I told him.

He looked at me not knowing what to think.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. Alice took Bella home to Forks as she was inconsolable. Alice told me everything; I can't believe that you had Tanya ring you so that you could get rid of Bella. I really thought that you liked her as more than a quick fuck," he said looking at me with disgust.

He got into his car before I could defend myself.

I got into my own car with Seth and Sam. I sat by the window looking out at Seattle as we made our way to the airport. I thought about my beautiful Bella and hoped that she was okay. I wished that I could contact her to tell her how sorry I was, but I didn't want to make things worse. All I could do was hope that one day we would meet again and that I could make it up to her.

BPOV

I ran into my room after leaving Edward and threw myself onto the bed and cried hysterically. I couldn't believe I had trusted him again. I knew that he was a player but the fact that he had a fiancé was just too much for me to handle.

I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I realised Alice was coming into the room and trying to comfort me. She whispered to me that he was never going to hurt me again and that if he ever came near me then he better watch his back.

"Bella, I rang my mom and dad's room and mom said that Angela went back to Forks with Ben last night. Esme said she would meet us down in the lobby in an hour to take us home, so why don't you have a shower and I will order us some breakfast," she said softly.

I nodded, thanked her and went in take a nice hot shower. All I wanted to do was go home and forget that Edward Masen ever existed and that this weekend ever happened. I came out of the bathroom to find Alice sitting with Jasper eating breakfast. He got up and pulled me in for a hug.

"How you doing darlin?" he asked concerned.

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded with my eyes filled with tears and poured myself some juice. Jasper seemed to get the hint, he got up to leave and went outside with Alice to say goodbye to her.

While Alice was outside I decided to get dressed. I put on my bra and panties and threw on a pair of sweats and Edward's Kings of Leon T- shirt. It still smelled of him and I cried thinking about all the kind things he had said to me.

Alice came back in just as I had finished getting dressed.

"Are you alright Bella?" she asked.

I nodded yes and gave her a timid smile, I felt like I'd never be happy again.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did when Jasper was here," I said teary eyed.

She gave me a warm hug.

"Jasper understands Bella, he's on your side," she said.

The bell boy knocked on the door and took our bags. We followed him down to where Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us in the lobby. She took one look at me and pulled me into her arms.

"Bella what happened sweetheart?"

Alice knew that I didn't want to talk about it so she gave her mom a look and shook her head slightly. Esme didn't say another word as the valet got the car.

I spent most of the drive home in tears. Esme kept giving me concerned looks but didn't say anything to me, which I was grateful for.

I felt like Edward had taken my heart and thrown it back into my face but on top of that I also felt so humiliated.

Alice looked at me with concern on her face.

"Mom would it be ok if Bella stayed with us tonight, then she won't have to go to school alone and face everyone asking her about the premiere?"

Esme smiled at both of us.

"Yeah that will be fine, as long as it is okay with Bella's parents," she said.

"Thanks Esme," I said giving her a weak smile.

After driving for three hours we finally pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Alice and I went into the house and up to her bedroom. I took out my cell phone and rang my parent's number. My mother answered on the second ring.

_"Hello," she answered. _

"Hi mom, we just got into Forks and I was wondering if I could stay with Alice tonight?"

_"Sure honey that's no problem as long as it is okay with Esme," she said. _

"Yeah there's no problem," I said.

_"You can tell me everything that happened when you come home tomorrow and I mean everything," she said excitedly._

My mom really enjoys listening to gossip.

"Yeah mom, talk to you then," I said and hung up the phone.

I looked over at Alice and she looked worried about something. I was about to ask her what was wrong when Esme came in holding a tray with two glasses of milk and chocolate chip cookies.

"I thought that you girls might like a little treat," she said putting the tray down on the bedside table before she sat down.

"Bella, I don't know what happened but I do know that you are not yourself and I would like to help," she said holding my hand.

I burst into tears and told her the whole story, starting with when I met Edward at the cocktail party right up to when I got that phone call this morning. I sat there pouring my heart out with Esme holding my right hand and Alice holding my left.

"Bella, you will fall in love and you will get your heart broken many times in your life and each time you will get stronger and stronger for it," she said handing me a tissue.

She patted my hand and got up to leave.

"It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all Bella, remember these words every time your heart gets broken, ," she cooed and left.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****AA****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It had been a month since the premiere and I was barely hanging in there. But every time that I felt like I was going to cry I thought about what Esme had told me.

School was a nightmare. After the premiere everyone started trying to pimp me for information. What was Edward Masen like? Did we kiss? I got so sick of it all that I told everyone that he was more interested in Jasper then he was in me.

Thankfully Alice saw the funny side and even told Jasper when he called one evening and he couldn't stop laughing at the thought of it.

Lauren and Jessica were the worst; they had both seen me with Edward and so kept asking me questions. In the end I told them to fuck off so they spread a rumour that Edward had turned gay after taking one look at me.

I was leaving my English class to go to the cafeteria when I saw Lauren standing outside with Jessica.

"Oh there is the bitch that turned Edward Masen gay," she smirked. I was about to tell her what I thought of her when the smell of her perfume hit my nose and I threw up all over her shoes.

"YOU BITCH, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE," she yelled and ran off.

In reality my stomach had been feeling off for the past few days and nearly everything made me throw up. I went into the nearest ladies room, splashed some water on my face and rinsed my mouth out.

I left the ladies room and walked to the cafeteria where Angela and Alice were waiting. I went up to the counter and got a bottle of ginger ale, as my stomach was too upset to eat anything. I went and sat down with Alice and Angela. My stomach turned at the smell of Angela's chicken and stuffing sandwich. I tried to make a dash to the ladies room but threw up right in the middle of the cafeteria floor. Jessica and Lauren were walking past the table.

"Jesus Bella, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were knocked up, but there again who would want to knock up little miss virgin Bella Swan," Lauren laughed.

I looked over at Alice and Angela and Alice looked at me with a worried look on her face. She took my hand and walked us both out of the cafeteria to her locker, with Angela following behind. She opened her locker and took out a pharmacy bag. Without saying a word she dragged me into the ladies room with Angela. She looked under the stalls to make sure nobody else there before turning to talk to me.

"Bella, there is something I have to tell you and I hope that you will forgive me for not telling you when I found out," she said.

I suddenly got very worried about what she was going to say.

"The morning that you left Edward, Jasper and I confronted him and he told us that the two times you had sex he never used protection," she cried.

She took two pregnancy tests out of the pharmacy bag and I suddenly forgot how to breath. Angela stood there with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Bella, before you get mad at me please take the pregnancy tests and then we will know for certain," she begged.

I took the tests from her hand and went into the toilet without saying a word. I peed on both sticks and went to have it out with Alice while we waited for the results. Angela set the timer on her cell phone.

Angry tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me? If I had known I would have gone to the doctor and got the morning after pill," I cried.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was afraid to tell you. Can you forgive me?"

I knew that I couldn't stay mad at her but I needed to find out the results before I could think about anything else.

Angela's timer went off and I went over to look at the tests that could change my life.

I started shaking when I read the results on the sticks.

They both said the same thing.

Pregnant.

**Do you think that Bella should of confronting Edward? Did we hear the last of Tanya? What will Bella do now that she is pregnant?**

**Let me know what do you think.**

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading them and they make me so happy. **

**you can join group for all my fanfiction stories on facebook robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973 or on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan**

**The address of my blog is on my profile**


	7. Chapter 7

All Alone

**I'm sorry for not updating in the last two weeks but my grandad passed away at the age of 101 so I really needed to spend that time with my family.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

_Previously_

_"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was afraid to tell you. Can you forgive me?"_

_I knew that I couldn't stay mad at her but I needed to find out the results before I could think about anything else. _

_Angela's timer went off and I went over to look at the tests that could change my life. _

_I started shaking when I read the results on the sticks. _

_They both said the same thing._

_Pregnant._

Chapter 7

BPOV

I blinked twice hoping that those two little words would change but they didn't. I was pregnant with Edward Masen's baby, what the fuck was I going to do? Pregnant at only 16, my parents were going to be so disappointed in me and don't get me started on Alec.

I looked over at Alice and Angela and saw that they both had tears in their eyes. I walked over and gave them a hug and the three of us cried together.

"Let's get out of here. I don't think I will be able to face school for the rest of the day," I managed to squeak out.

They nodded and we all walked out of the school towards Alice's car. Alice was just about to open the door when her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller id and pressed answer.

"Hi Jazzy," she said breathlessly.

I looked at her with wide eyes and she looked back at me silently asking me what she should say and do. I whispered whatever and she continued talking to him. She opened the door and then moved away from the car where I couldn't hear her. After speaking to him for about five minutes she hung up the phone, got into the car and drove us towards her house.

Her home was always empty at this time of the day. Her father was always at the hospital during the day and I don't know where her mother was. We walked into the house and Angela and I went up to Alice's room while she went into the kitchen and got snacks. She walked into her bedroom with her arms full of chocolate and drinks and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I told Jazzy about the baby, so the question is do you want Edward too hear it from Jazz or from yourself?"

I suddenly felt tears come to my eyes, I really didn't know what to do. I knew that Edward had a right to know that he is going to be a father but I also think that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I was about to say this to Alice when I heard someone coming in the front door. Alice put her finger to her lips telling us to be quiet and then left the room to see who it was.

She came back a few minutes later with Esme, who looked at us with a worried look in her eyes.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on or do I have to contact both Angela and Bella's parents and tell them they are ditching school?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice.

I looked at Alice silently asking her what I should do.

"Bella, I think that we should tell my mother what is going on. She will know what to do," she whispered with a weak smile.

Big fat tears started falling from my eyes. Esme came over to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Whatever you have to say Bella, it can't be all bad," she said.

I nodded against her shoulder and pulled back.

"Esme, I-I-I'm pregnant and I-I don't know what to do. P-Pl-Please help me," I cried as she pulled me in for another hug.

"Oh hunny" she whispered full of emotion. I cried harder at the sound of her voice. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"How long have you known?"

I told her I had just found out after taking a pregnancy test today. She looked at Alice and Angela who nodded in agreement. She got up and told us to get our jackets on.

"We are going to get you checked out by Carlisle to see how far along you are."

I looked at Esme not knowing if I should tell her that I already knew but instead Alice make my mind up for me.

"Mum we already know that Bella is only 4 - 5 weeks pregnant. She was only with one guy and that was at the Bite movie premiere," she admitted.

Esme took both my hands into hers and asked.

"Bella, is Edward Masen the father of this baby?"

I nodded yes and fell into her arms and cried some more.

"Well first things first. We are going to have Carlisle check you out to make sure that you are alright and then we will sit down and figure out what to do next," she whispered into my hair.

***~****AA****~***

Alice and I sat down in the waiting room while Esme went and asked the receptionist to tell Carlisle that we were here. I wished that Angela had been able to come with us but she had to go home to babysit her twin brothers. The longer we sat there waiting the more nervous I became.

"Isabella Swan!"

I looked over and saw that the receptionist had called my name. I walked over to her and she handed me a cup and told me that I needed to give a urine sample. I came out of the toilet a few minutes later with my sample and the receptionist called me in. Esme and Alice stood up and followed behind me

"Do you want us to come in with you," Esme asked me with a concerned look on her face.

I nodded yes and thanked you. We went into the room to find Carlisle waiting for us, he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face before returning to studying my chart.

"Bella, lie down and get comfortable and I will be back in two minutes," he said pointing at the chair. He silently asked Esme to follow him outside and left the room. I looked over at Alice and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, I'm scared for you. I can't believe this is happening," she cried. I was about to answer when Carlisle and Esme came back into the room.

"Bella, we have done a test with your urine sample and you are indeed pregnant. I want you to lie back and unbutton the top of your jeans," Carlisle said not bothering to take the surprise look off his face. He put some gel on my stomach and waved the wand over it. Then an alien lookalike came onto the screen. I looked at it closely.

"What are we looking here," I asked pointing at the screen.

Alice looked at what I was pointing at.

"I don't know but I think it's about to attack the enterprise," she laughed making light of the situation.

Esme and Carlisle started laughing with us.

"That is your baby Bella, you are exactly 4 weeks and 3 days pregnant," Carlisle in a serious tone.

I suddenly became very nauseous as the realist hit me that I am pregnant at the age of 16 with Edward Masen's baby. I wanted to get up and run away from it all, from everyone's concerned faces, from the truth. Carlisle then interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella do you want me to print out pictures," he asked.

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded yes.

We left after Carlisle had told me to find a OB-GYN. We had just got into the car when Alice's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and told me it was Jasper before answering the phone. She looked more and more worried and scared as she spoke to him. Esme pulled into the Cullen's driveway just as Alice hung up the phone. Alice couldn't even look at me as we walked into the house.

"Mom is it okay if Bella stays here tonight? I don't think that she is ready to face her parents and Alec yet," she asked still not looking at me.

Esme nodded. "I don't have a problem with that but she can't avoid her family forever. You better make sure that she rings them to let them know," she said.

Alice started walking toward her room after quietly asking me to follow her. I followed her into her bedroom and she looked at me with the same worried and scared look that she had when she was talking to Jasper.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," she whimpered.

We both sat down on her bed and I put my arms around her.

"Whatever it is Ali, it can't be that bad," I said in a hushed tone.

She looked at me with tears falling down her face.

"Jasper told Edward about the baby and he was inconsolable. Nobody knew what to do until Seth and Sam had a few words with him," she cried.

I didn't know what to say to her so I stayed quiet and let her finish.

"After talking to Sam and Seth he booked a ticket to Seattle," she continued.

I put my hand up to my mouth and started sobbing.

"Alice, please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me," I begged.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Bella but Edward is on his way here as we speak," she whimpered.

Then everything went black.

***~****AA****~***

EPOV

I woke up with the worst hangover ever in mankind. I looked around but didn't recognize the apartment that I was in. Suddenly I felt someone grabbing hold of my cock. I looked to the right side of the bed and found the owner of the hand that was wrapped around my morning wood. She was pretty enough with long blonde hair and blue eyes. I took her hand off my cock and got up out of the bed and started to get dressed.

"Come on, Eddie. I need some loving this morning," she whined.

I looked at her trying to remember her name but all I knew was that it began with a K. Last night I had been looking for a fast hook up and as long as it wasn't a brunette I didn't give a shit who I got off with.

"I'm sorry Kelly but I need to go, I have to meet up with someone," I lied flashing my crooked smile.

She looked at me furiously.

"My name is Kate. You had no problem saying my name when I was sucking you off last night," she spat.

I ran out of the apartment after calling Seth and Sam to let them know where I was. I walked down to the car park in the apartment building to find them waiting for me. As we drove back to my LA home I thought about everything that had happened in the last four weeks. I still felt a shiver down my spine when I thought about the conversation that I had with Lisa the day after I left Seattle.

_Flashback_

_We had just got into London and the hotel was throwing a reception for the cast and crew. I cornered Lisa after we had been there for a few minutes. _

_"Lisa, I don't know what your problem is. Bella was innocent but you threw her to wolves. What the fuck did she ever do to you?"_

_Lisa came so close to me that her fake breasts where rubbing against my chest. _

_"Eddie, we all knew that she was a clingy little girl and I was just giving you a helping hand. You know if you ever want a release then I'd be more than willing to give it to you baby. Little Bella wouldn't know what to do with a guy like you. Now it wasn't her fault that she couldn't satisfy you but if you just gave me a chance then you would never have to look anywhere else and stomach another easy lay," she answered seductively as fluttered her fake eyelashes and rubbed her hands up and down my arms. _

_I think I vomited in my mouth a little. I couldn't stand Lisa, she was attractive on the outside but on the inside she reminded me of one of the ugly sisters from Cinderella. Her hands left my arms and made their way around my neck as she continued._

_You know Eddie, if we were together it would make working on the sequel of Bite much more enjoyable. If you don't satisfy me then I will make it so difficult for you."_

_I put my hands around my neck and untangled her hold on me. _

_"Lisa, I don't want to be with you. Fuck I can't even stand you. If you continue to harass me then I will have no choice but to tell Aro to choose between us and who do you think will win? There is no way that the director will ask the star of the movie to leave. So if I where you__,__ I would leave me the fuck alone or you will be sorry."_

_She huffed and walked away. _

_End Flashback. _

Since that night Lisa hadn't bother me. I got a few hang ups from an unknown number but besides that everything has been quiet. I was halfway home when my cell rang. I answered it before I checked the caller id.

"Hello."

Edward, it's Emmett. I'm with Jasper at his photo shoot and we both really need to talk to you. Can can you come straight away?"

I sighed and put my hand through my messy hair. All I wanted to do was go home and close my eyes for a few hours. My hangover was really kicking my ass. When I didn't answer Emmett added.

"Edward if you don't come here then we will come to you. This is something that can't wait."

"Okay bro, I will be there in a few minutes," I said and hung up the phone. I told Seth and Sam to take me to Jasper's photo shoot. They pulled up a few minutes later outside Siren Studios. I walked past the few fans that were standing outside and into the studio. I looked over at Jasper sitting down talking to Emmett and Rosalie. As soon as Rosalie saw me she stood up, walked over and punched me in the stomach.

"Fuck Rose, what was that for?" I whimpered as I doubled over in pain. She looked at me with fury flashing in her eyes.

"You're lucky that is all you got you fucker," she hissed.

I didn't even notice that Jasper and Emmett had joined her.

Emmett looked at me with his hands made into fists. What was their problem? I thought.

"Will one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on," I asked them.

Emmett still looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of me.

"Edward there is something that we need to know. I already heard it from Jasper but I need to hear it from you. Did you have sex with that young girl Bella Swan in Seattle?"

I looked at Emmett wondering why he was asking me this. He knew that Bella was my dream girl and that if things were different then I would have wanted her to be my girlfriend. My chest hurt when I thought about her and the hurt that Tanya had caused when she rang that morning.

"Y-Yeah I did."

He continued to stare at me with his hands still made into fists.

"Was she a virgin?

"Yes," I answered wondering where this was going.

"Did you use protection?" He asked with fury and anger flashing in his eyes. Rosalie looked like she was ready to kill and Jasper looked ashamed.

I suddenly knew where this was going.

"Look guys in my defense I thought that she was on the pill. Anyway I can't turn back the clock so no harm no fowl."

Emmett was about to hit me when Jasper stopped him and said to Emmett.

"Alice confided in me but it was unfortunate that I had the phone on loud speaker and you heard everything. If Bella wants to tell Edward then it is up to her," he begged Emmett.

My heart jumped when I heard Bella's name. I looked at the three of them and I knew that they were keeping something from me and that it had something to do with Bella.

"What aren't you telling me? If you don't tell me right now then I will have no choice but to jump on the next flight to Seattle and ask Bella myself."

Jasper looked at Rosalie, Rosalie looked at Emmett and Emmett looked at me.

"Edward, Bella's pregnant. The time goes back to the premiere in Seattle," Emmett said.

I suddenly felt lightheaded, as if all the air had left my body. All I could think about was the fact that Bella had deceived me. I had asked if she was on the pill and she had said yes, so it all pointed towards her tricking me.

I walked away in a daze and started throwing everything I could get my hands on, as I screamed.

"That whore! She fucking tricked me. She thinks that she is all so innocent but now we find out who the real Bella Swan is. Well she can stay away from me, her and her bastard child. She is not getting anything from me," I yelled as I broke everything that I could get my hands on.

I ran into the nearest dressing room and locked the door. I picked up a chair and threw it at a mirror smashing the glass into a million pieces. After smashing up the dressing room I sat down and cried in frustration. What could I do? I couldn't be a father, I could barely look after myself.

_Knock Knock_

When I didn't answer I heard a key turning in the lock and Seth and Sam walked in.

"Edward I'm sorry. We didn't mean to overhear but I think that you should know something about Bella," Seth said.

I held my breath as he continued.

"I think I remember telling you that Charlie Swan was the ex-chief of police until he was injured, but what I didn't tell you is that Charlie is very strict and protective of Bella. Whatever you're going through right now I can guarantee you that Bella is going through it 100 times worse," he said before they both left the room.

It took me a few minutes to make the decision that I would go to Forks and help her. She was only 16 years old for fuck sake and there was no way that she would want to have this baby. So I would be there for her while she has the abortion. I would pay for it and make sure she got the best medical care possible and then we could put it behind us and go on with our lives.

I walked out of the dressing room and told Jasper and Emmett that I was going to Forks to talk to Bella.

Jasper looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"Are you sure Edward?" He asked me.

I nodded "Yeah, I'm sure."

He gave me a small smile. "Well wait a few minutes so that I can get changed and go with you as I would like to see Alice," he said as he walked to his dressing room.

I picked up my cell and rang my PA. She answered on then second ring. I knew that she had a crush on me and was always eager to please.

"Hi Silvia, could you clear my schedule for the next week. I have to go out of town and clear up a mistake," I stated.

"Sure Edward, relax and don't worry about a thing. I have it all covered," she answered in a giddy voice.

I hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Jasper came out of his dressing room a few minutes later and we got into the car and went straight to the airport. I already had my passport, so I decided to buy some clean clothes when I got there because this simply couldn't wait.

If all went well then by the end of the week there would be no baby and if she decided to be stupid and keep it then she would have to do it alone, as one way or another I refused to be a father at the age of 20.

**What do you think Edward will do now? Will he carry on with his womanising ways are will he support Bella?**

**Let me know what do you think.**

**I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i liked writing it.**

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading them and they make me so happy. **

**For all teasers, pictures and news of my fanfiction stories go to my group on facebook robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973 or on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan**


	8. Chapter 8

All Alone

**A/N**

**Please enjoy**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

_Previously_

_I hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Jasper came out of his dressing room a few minutes later and we got into the car and went straight to the airport. I already had my passport__,__ so I decided to buy some clean clothes when I got there because this simply couldn't wait. _

_If all went well then by the end of the week there would be no baby and if she decided to be stupid and keep it then she would have to do it alone, as one way or another I refused to be a father at the age of 20. _

Chapter 8

BPOV

_I was sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow with all kinds of flowers around me, when I saw the handsome man walking towards me - my Edward. His gorgeous green eyes were sparking and I found myself getting lost in them. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my body. _

_"Don't cry my Bella" he said lovingly in a soft tone. _

_He kissed the tears away that were falling down my eyes and looked at me as if I was the only girl in the world. _

_"I promise you that everything will be alright. It's not the best time for us to have a baby but we will be fine as long as we have each other. Always remember that I love you and nothing else matters," he whispered as he kissed my eyes and went all the way down to my neck. _

_"Oh I love you Bella," he whimpered into my neck. _

"_Oh Bella, Bella," he whimpered as he looked into my eyes ._

_"Bella, Bella, Bella"_

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me. If you can will you please open your eyes," Alice pleaded. I slowly opened them, only to look up and find Alice and Esme looking down at me with a worry wrote across both of their faces.

"What happened?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

Alice looked at Esme and then back at me.

"You fainted when I told you that Edward was on his way here with Jasper," she said.

I attempted to sit up and Alice put her hand out to help me but I told her with my eyes that I was alright.

"When will they be here?" I asked when I finally managed to sit up on the bed.

Alice took a piece of her hair and started twirling it. It was a nervous habit that I knew well.

"Jazz rang me when they left LA, which was like two hours ago and it takes three hours to fly into Port Angeles from LA, so they'll be landing in about an hour," she said nervously. Suddenly my heart jumped up to my throat and I couldn't breathe.

"I can't face Edward yet Ali. I'm not ready," I whispered in breathless gasps.

Esme sat next to me, took my right hand into hers and lovingly rubbed soothing rings around the palm with her index finger.

"You can do this Bella. You are a strong girl and I have every faith that you will get through this. Just remember that we are here for you and that we love you," she cooed.

Alice sat down on my other side and put her arm around my shoulder. "Why don't you go have a shower so that you can calm down and freshen up. Mom is going to ring your parents and tell them that you are staying here tonight," she said.

I smiled at my best friend and her mother gratefully and got up and headed straight into Alice's bathroom.

APOV

As I watched my best friend leave the room I couldn't help but worry about her. My temper had nearly gotten the better of me when Jasper rang and told me what Edward was thinking just before they left LA. But I realised that Jazz had only told me so that we could be prepared. I already thought that Edward was a jerk but this was a new low even for him. Some of the things that he was telling Jazz on the way to the airport were so horrible that I couldn't even think of telling Bella half of what was said.

_Flashback_

_We were just leaving my dad's office when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my Jazzy ringing. I answered the phone with a big smile on my face. _

_"Hi Baby," I purred. _

_There was silence on the other end and for a second I thought that he had hung up, until I heard him talking to someone else on the other end of the phone. _

_"Hi Alice," he answered in a depressed tone and I instantly got worried. _

_This didn't sound like the sweet loving guy that I had been talking to for the last month. _

_"Is there something wrong, Jazz?"_

_He was silent for at least two minutes before he answered. _

_"Ali, I am at the airport and we are about to get on the plane to Port Angeles to see you and Bella." He whimpered._

_This time it was me who was silent on the phone as I thought about what he was saying. I kept opening and closing my mouth trying to ask the question that I needed to ask but at the same time not wanting to hear the answer._

_"When y-you say w-we. Please say it's you a-and Rosalie or anyone else other than who I think you m-mean!" I croaked._

_The only thing that I could hear on the other end was Jazz taking a few deep breaths. _

_"I'm sorry love, I really am, but I'm coming with Edward," he whispered._

_My heart was breaking when I heard how unhappy he sounded, but I couldn't think about that when I knew that Bella would end up being the most hurt. _

_"Alice, I haven't got much time but I need to tell you what happened so you can prepare Bella for this visit. I had you on loud speaker when you told me that Bella was pregnant. Emmett overheard you and he told Edward. Edward went crazy and he was calling Bella a whore and a slut and other names I wouldn't tell a lady. He is convinced that she tricked him. He told me on the way to the airport, that he was going to make sure that she gets rid of the baby. If she doesn't then he will find a way to ruin her reputation. Ali, I need you to stay with Bella when Edward and I call and if she wants to talk to him in private then you need to stay within hearing distance," he cried. I could hear how much this was upsetting him. _

_"I promise Jazz. I won't leave her side," I answered as tears started falling from my eyes. _

_"Edward just came from the men's room and they are calling our flight, so I will see you later darlin," he said and hung up the phone. _

_I put the phone into my bag and got into the car with my mum and Bella. As my mum drove us home I continued to look out of the window so that Bella wouldn't know how upset I was. _

_End Flashback _

Just thinking about the way Edward fucking Masen is portraying Bella makes me want to yell and break something, but what I need to do is keep my emotions under control. Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jazz.

"Hi Jazz, " I squeaked into the phone.

"Hi Darlin. I'm ringing to let you know that we are in Port Angeles and that we will be there in about forty five minutes," he said.

I looked over toward the bathroom door just as Bella emerged fresh from the shower. She had a worried look on her face when she realised I was talking on the phone to Jasper. Looking at her now made me realised that I needed to protect her from Edward prick Masen at all costs. Just then a thought came to my mind.

"Ok Jazz. We will meet you both in Forks diner in forty five minutes," I said. I hoped that if we were in public Edward would't be so hard on Bella and Jazz and I could be in the next booth.

"Ok love, we will see you then." He said and hung up

I could almost hear the smile in his voice when I suggested the diner, I looked over at Bella and couldn't help smiling too.

"Come on Bells, let's have you looking fabulous as we have to be at the diner in forty five minutes." I told her as I dragged her over to my closet.

***~****AA****~***

EPOV

Jasper and I boarded the plane from LA to Port Angeles. To say that I was nervous and scared as hell was the understatement of the century. The way I had talked to Jasper about Bella was a sick thing to do, but I just didn't really know this girl. She came across as innocent and shy but that could all be a cover up for all I know. I specifically remember asking her if she was on the pill and she had said that she was. So as far as I was concerned all the evidence pointed towards her tricking me. I know that there are people out there like that and if she doesn't agree to an abortion then I will make sure that I bring her down. I'll show her to be the liar that she is, because under no circumstances am I going to be a father at the age of twenty.

I sat there in my comfortable first class seat thinking of relieving some tension with the blonde air hostess who kept adjusting her cleavage whenever she came my way. Jasper looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"You've got to kidding me. Once a man whore always a man whore" he spat when he saw me looking over at blondie licking my lips.

I looked at him silently asking him what his problem was.

"Edward you're my best friend, but I honestly don't think I know you anymore. We are on this plane to see a teenage girl that you knocked up and all you can think about is getting your dick wet. You really are a piece of work man," he said with venom.

I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes and decided that going after the blonde air hostess wasn't worth the trouble. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Jasper shaking me awake telling me that we were landing in Port Angeles.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and waited for the plane to land. But now that we were finally here the thought of seeing Bella was scaring me shitless. I started walking through the terminal amazed at how small the airport was. Jasper rang Alice to tell her we were on our way and we got into the hired car and made our way to Forks.

"Edward, Alice told me that she and Bella would meet us in a diner, so remember that we will be in a public place and don't let your anger get the better of you," he scowled.

She must be up to something if she wants to meet me in a public place, I thought to myself. She thinks that I won't be able to get upset with her if there are other people around. Well she better not push me too far or she is going to get hurt.

After about half an hour Jasper pulled up outside a diner which looked like a hole in the wall. We got out of the car and he locked it behind us. I looked around the diner when we entered and suddenly forgot to breathe when I saw her sitting at a booth with her friend. She looked beautiful with her skinny black jeans showing off her curves, blue silk blouse that looked amazing against her creamy skin and showed off her breasts. They weren't big or small, but just the right size. I remembered her long thick mahogany hair, and how it flowed down as far as her waist. She had a beautiful smile on her face as she spoke to her friend and dipped her straw repeatedly into her coke.

At this moment I really wished things could have been different. Just as we were about to go over to them a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes stopped at their booth to talk to her. I began to see red when he put his arm around Bella.

Back off buddy, she's mine and mine alone, I thought.

Fuck where the hell did that come from? I had to remember that the bitch was out to ruin my life and she can feel free to date all the fuckers that she wants. I smirked when she shook him off her and started to look annoyed. He walked away with a cocky grin on his face.

Right, let's get this show on the road I thought as I walked over to her.

BPOV

I was really starting to think that Mike must be the most stupid motherfucker on the face of this planet. He still thinks that he is god's gift to women and no matter what I do, he just won't take the hint that I'm not interested. As Mike was thankfully walking away I looked towards the door and saw Edward walking towards me. Edward looked sexy as hell in his tight blue Levi's and black fitted t-shirt.

"Ali, they're here," I whispered. She put down her coke so that she could look around and then got up out of her seat squealing.

"Jazzy, Jazzy. I've missed you," she giggled as she ran into his arms. Once she had her arms around Jasper as she looked over her shoulder coldly at Edward and threw him a furious look while he flashed her his crooked grin.

"Hi Alice, it's good to see you again," he said confidently.

She looked at Edward as if he was a bug that must be squashed instantly and then looked back at me.

"Bells, do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, but please don't go far," I said nervously. I knew I needed her close by to be able to get through this.

"Okay, but I will be right over here," she said pointing to the booth directly across from me.

Edward slid in next to me but before he could say anything the waitress came over to take our orders. She was only interested in helping Edward, while ignoring me. As soon as we told her our orders she left and Edward then turned to face me.

"You're pregnant?" He spat.

"No shit Sherlock. Straight to the point," I said sarcastically.

He looked at me with a cold dark look in his eyes and asked.

"How much is it going to take?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he really believe that money was going to solve this?

"How much is what going to take?" I glared.

He looked at me as if I was stupid. "The abortion!" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Suddenly I was seeing red. How could he think that I would get rid of my baby. I may only be 16 years old and I may not be ready for this but I am not a killer.

"I am not having an abortion and I don't know what makes you think I should. I'm keeping this baby," I spat.

Edward was about to say something when the waitress came over with our food. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I was too fucking angry. Alice and Jasper kept looking over at us with concerned looks on their faces. With one flutter of her fake eyelashes at Edward she left us alone. Edward looked over at me with the same cold dark look in his eyes. His face went red as his temper got the better of him.

"LISTEN HERE, I REFUSE TO BE A FATHER. ESPECIALLY WHEN THE CHILD'S MOTHER TRICKED ME TO GET PREGNANT. I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE VERY DIFFICULT IF YOU INSIST ON KEEPING THIS BABY," he yelled getting up.

As quick as a flash Jasper and Alice were next to us.

"Edward calm down, you're losing it," Jasper pleaded.

Tears started falling from my eyes. I just couldn't believe that this was the same loving and sweet guy that I gave my virginity to. He honestly believed that I tricked him. Alice put her arm around my shoulder whispered soothing words into my ear.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JASPER. SHE FUCKING TRICKED ME BY TELLING ME SHE WAS ON THE PILL WHEN SHE CLEARLY WASN'T," he continued to yell and then looked over at me.

I honestly couldn't remember if he had asked me if I was on the pill.

"Were you even a virgin? Or was that a lie too?" He spat at me.

I got up from of my seat and stood in front of him. I made a fist and then punched him right in the face. He staggered back and looked at me in shock, as if he couldn't believe that I had it in me.

"Now you listen to me you lily white son of a bitch. I have never tricked anyone or made anyone do anything against their will. You can throw whatever you want at me but the fact remains that I'm pregnant and that I'm keeping this baby. You can like it or lump it Edward Masen. "

He continued to stand there with his nose in his hands until he took his wallet out of his jeans. He took out a bundle of notes and threw them on the table.

"There is about $2000 there. It should be enough to pay for you to get rid of that thing inside you. It has been five weeks since the premiere so you aren't that far gone. If I find out that you are still pregnant by your 12th week then I will follow through on my threat. If you think that today has been bad then remember that it is nothing compared to how it will be if you test my patience," he spat with venom and walked out of the diner.

I picked up the $2000 and stormed out of the diner with Jasper and Alice following. I stood in front of Edward and threw the money in his face.

"Fuck you, Edward Masen. I don't want your stinking money. Me and my baby will be fine. I have only one fucking thing to say to you. Stay the fuck away from me and this baby. As far as I'm concerned you do not exist," I screamed and walked over to Alice's car.

"You're going to regret this Bella Swan. Mark my words." He shouted after me. I got into the car and Alice got in next to me. No words were spoken as she drove us back to her house. As soon as she pulled up outside her house I jumped out of the car. Esme opened the door and looked at me with motherly concern. I fell into her arms and sobbed uncontrollably. I felt someone lift me up and carry me up to Alice's room and lay me down on her bed. Esme silently asked Alice to go into details. When she was finished telling Esme everything she lay on the bed next to me and stroked my hair, as I cried into the pillow. I must of dozed off because the next thing I knew Esme came into the room with Alice.

"Bella, Bella, are you awake?" Esme was frantic.

I nodded yes as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Bella, it seems that news about your pregnancy has spread because of what happened in the diner and as you know your father is a regular there. I held my breath praying that she wouldn't say what I thought she was going to say,

"He just rang and he's not happy. He's on his way over here with your mother," she whispered.

I lay my head back on the pillow wondering if this day could get any worse.

**So what do you think?**

**Was Edward right to react the way he did or was he been a Jerk? What will Charlie and Renee do now that they know what is happening?**

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think.**

**For all news, updates and teasers for my stories go to my group on facebook robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973 or friend me on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan**


	9. Chapter 9

All Alone

**Thank you to all of you who are sticking with this story. It is only going to get better. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

_Previously_

_"Bella, it seems that news about your pregnancy has spread because of what happened in the diner and as you know your father is a regular there. I held my breath praying that she wouldn't say what I thought she was going to say._

_"He just rang and he's not happy. He's on his way over here with your mother," she whispered. _

_I lay my head back on the pillow wondering if this day could get any worse. _

Chapter 9

EPOV

I was sitting in my comfortable first class seat on my way back to LA, feeling like my heart was about to beat right out of my chest after what had happened with Bella. I knew I'd been an asshole to her but I had to get my point across, no matter what I had to do. I had to make sure that no baby of mine ever come into this world. I couldn't let myself feel that kind of heartbreak again especially after what happened with Emily.

Emily and I had grown up together. She was my first everything but she was also the first and only girl to break my heart. We had our first kiss when we were 13 years old and had sex for the first time when we were 15. It was on my 16th birthday that she broke my heart and I never fully recovered.

I swore from then on that I would never let another girl get close to me and hurt me the way she had, but then Bella came along. The very second I saw her in her white cocktail dress at the party, I had felt a tightness grab at my heart. She looked so beautiful and innocent and I knew that I had to make her mine. I took her virginity selfishly when I knew that I couldn't keep her and now everything is fucked up. She's pregnant and I can't put myself through that kind of hurt and pain again. She needs to get rid of it. There is no question about it. I can't trust anyone with my heart again, not even an innocent little baby. I leaned back and closed my eyes hoping that I could get the last few days out of my head.

BPOV

"How long will they be?" I asked, putting my right arm over my eyes as I laid back on the bed. Esme looked at Alice and then back at me.

"They said they were just leaving the house, so I'm guessing around ten minutes" she whispered.

At that moment the doorbell rang. My eyes filled with tears just thinking about how disappointed my parents were going to be in me. I wasn't ready to face them just yet, but when the doorbell rang for the second time I knew that my time had run out.

My parents were already sitting on the Cullen's white leather sofa when I came down the stairs. I had never seen my father looking as angry as he did at this moment, and my mother's eyes were red and puffy from crying. I felt my heart breaking; knowing that I was the cause of this. Sitting across from them were Esme and Carlisle. Esme looked worried and Carlisle looked nervous. I looked over at my parents and gave them a small smile. When I saw how fierce my dad looked, I quickly cast my eyes down to the floor.

"Hi," I whimpered.

Esme got up, came over to me, and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Why don't you come over and sit down, sweetie," she cooed. I nodded and went over and sat down in the love seat. My father's face turned blood red as he looked at me.

"Bella, I refuse to be the talk of the town! So I need to know what you plan to do next?" My dad stated firmly.

I had never heard him talk like this and I knew that I couldn't sugar coat what I had to say, so I decided that best thing was to whip off the band aid with one quick swipe.

"I am about 5 weeks pregnant and before you ask if I'm keeping the baby, the answer is yes," I said still not looking my father in the face.

The only sound that I could hear in the room was my mother's sobs. I looked up at my father, only to find the anger rolling off him in waves.

"And how the fuck do you plan on raising a baby? You're only 16 years old. What does the baby's father say about this? That is assuming you know who the father is," my dad snarled.

I broke down in tears, as he continued to throw insults at me until he said the one thing that made me snap.

"You are having an abortion, Isabella," he hissed between his teeth.

I jumped up and pointed at him in the chest.

"I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME. I AM SO SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME TO KILL MY BABY. DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME BUT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES AM I GETTING RID OF MY BABY," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My father's face went going from red to purple at this stage. I had never gone against my father before, I had always looked up to him, but this was my baby and nobody was going to take it away from me. Not Edward, not my father, not my mother. Nobody!

"Isabella, you are 16 years old. We are your parents. It doesn't matter what you want or say. You are having an abortion and that is all I'm going to say," he smirked.

I looked over at Esme and Carlisle begging them with my eyes to help me. Carlisle got up and stood on one side of me and Esme stood on the other.

"Charlie, let's talk about this calmly. Bella told you that she doesn't want to have an abortion. I know that she is underage and it is within your rights to take her to the clinic, but do you really want to force her into killing her child, your grandchild," Carlisle asked him.

My dad looked at my mother and sighed as he looked back at me.

"Isabella, it is your decision," he said calmly, almost too calmly, before adding. "But if you do have the abortion you will have your family to help you through it all but..."

I looked at my father with tears falling from my eyes and my whole body shaking.

"B-bu-but wh-what d-dad?" I stammered.

My father continued to look at my mother and nodded his head. My mother lifted her head from her hands, and I could see the tears still fresh in her eyes, and then she spoke for the first time.

"But if y-you keep the ba-baby, you can forget about your family. You will have to leave our home and survive on your own. We won't ha-have anythi-anything more to d-do with y-you," she sniffed.

Suddenly my legs gave out below me and everything went black.

***~****AA****~***

APOV

I felt completely helpless, as I watched my best friend leave my room to go speak with her parents who were in my living room. I knew how protective her father was, but I also knew that he didn't like to be subject of town gossip, especially when it was about his family. I needed to be there for my friend while she talks to them, in some way. So I sat on the stairs and listened in on their conversation.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Charlie Swan, the man who always swore to protect her and love her above all else was trying to force her into an abortion. I tried to set my mind at ease by telling myself that he was only upset and worried, until I heard her mother talking.

I jumped up and was halfway down the stairs when I heard a loud thump and my mother screaming.

_"Bella"!_

I ran into the living room to find Bella passed out on the floor. My mother was kneelt down next to her, my dad looked furious, but Bella's parents were simply standing there looking down at her. My dad walked over to them and looked at Charlie.

"I think that it would be best if you leave, and don't worry about Bella because she has a family here that will love her and the baby. We will stand by her and support her. Alice and Esme will be over tomorrow to collect her belongings," he hissed between his teeth.

But Bella's father didn't look intimidated, he stood his ground as he looked at my dad.

"My daughter will do the right thing. There is no way that she will choose anything else over her own family. She will be back home soon and then we can put this whole ugly mess behind us," he smirked and left with Bella's mother following close behind silently crying.

Dad looked furious but quickly calmed down has he lifted Bella up off the floor and laid her down on the sofa.

"Daddy, will she be alright?" I cried.

He nodded.

"She'll be fine. She will wake up as soon as she is ready," he told me. He got up and I sat down in the place he had vacated. My parents left the room and I started talking to Bella.

"Bella you're my best friend, I love you, and I'll be here for you no matter what. I will be by your side through it all. It is you and me against the world," I sniffed.

My parents came back in the room, my father sat down on the sofa opposite to me and my mom wiped Bella's face with a cold compress, telling her that everything was alright.

"Alice, your mother and I have agreed that Bella should stay here with us, and that we will support her and the baby. Are you alright with that?" my dad asked.

I couldn't help the excitement that came over me. I jumped off the couch and gave then a hug whilst jumping up and down on the spot.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," I squealed.

My mom started laughing at my excitement and my dad joined in as I continued to hug them both. They were just about to say something else when I heard Bella.

"Esme"

She slowly opened her eyes to look at me and my mother and asked.

"What happened?"

BPOV

_I was sitting in the middle of a crowded ballroom with my parents. My dad kept shouting so that he could be heard over the crowd. _

_"You're nothing but a stupid little girl. How can you look after a child? You're only a child yourself," my dad screamed. I then heard a smooth velvety voice behind me. I turned around to look into the amazing green eyes of Edward Masen. _

_"You think that you can have a child Bella. How can you when there is nobody who will support you. Your parents don't want it and I don't want that thing growing inside of you. So do everyone a favour and get rid of it," he spat._

_I slowly sat down on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs as I rocked back and forth. _

_"No no no no NO !"_

_"I don't care what you say. I'm going to love my baby no matter what. It doesn't need any of you," I cried as I continued to rock back and forth. Everyone around me started laughing._

"_Stupid girl!" _

"_I pity her__.__" _

"_She doesn't know what she is getting into__.__"_

_I then heard the one voice that always calmed me. _

_"Bella, we will take care of you. We love you. Everything will be alright," I heard Esme say from far away. _

_I looked around for my second mother but I couldn't find her. I could still hear her. I closed my eyes willing for all of this to go away. _

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking into the eyes of my best friend and her mother.

"What happened?" I asked.

Esme started wiping my face with a cold cloth.

"You fainted sweetie. But don't worry about a thing, we are here for you," she cooed.

I looked around the living room and the only people I could see were: Esme, Carlisle and Alice.

"Where are mom and dad," I asked, already knowing the answer. Esme was about to answer when the phone rang.

"Hello," Carlisle answered. He paused while the other person spoke.

"Yeah hold on," he said.

"Alice, it's Angela," he said handing the phone over.

"WHAT," she squealed, almost busting my eardrums.

"Dad, turn on the entertainment channel. They are talking about Bella," she screamed hanging up the phone.

Carlisle picked up the remote control and switched it to the entertainment channel. There on the screen was a picture of Edward Masen and they were talking about me.

_"A source of ours has stated that actor Edward Masen has allegedly got a small town girl from Forks, Washington pregnant. Witnesses at the small town's diner reported seeing Masen and the girl in a heated discussion about what they were going to do about the birth of the baby". _

"_Here is Jane Murphy__,__ who is at Forks diner with the details."_

A petite woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came on the screen.

_"Thank you Rebecca. I'm standing here outside Forks diner__,__ the place where just earlier today heartthrob Edward Masen confronted local girl Isabella Swan, who is only 16 years old__,__ about being pregnant with his child. It is reported that Isabella met Masen when she won tickets to the premiere of BITE in Seattle. Witnesses said that Edward wasn't exactly jumping up and down with joy at the thought of becoming a father. _

She then started to interview some of the locals, asking them what they thought about it. I was about to ask Carlisle to turn it off when I saw Lauren Mallory come onto the screen to be interviewed.

_"Bella Swan is known as the slut of Forks High. It doesn't take a lot for her to drop her panties. Bella planned to seduce Edward Masen. Infact, she boasted before she left for the premiere that there was no way that he would be able to resist her," she smirked. _

Jane took the microphone from her.

_"Well there you have it. Is Isabella Swan an innocent party in all of this or was this the making of her trapping Edward Masen? Back to you Rebecca," she said. _

Carlisle got up and turned off the TV. I buried my face into my hands and cried. I was going to be the laughing stock of Forks. I didn't know what to do. My parents had thrown me out and now there was no way I could go back to school.

"Come on Bella, let's get you upstairs to bed. Things won't look so bad in morning", Esme cooed, as Carlisle lifted me in his arms and carried me to my room. I didn't have the energy to change out of my clothes and fell into a troubled sleep.

***~****AA****~***

The last few weeks had passed in a blur. I was now known as the town slut. Every day was the same. All I did was wake up, shower, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, dinner and go to bed. But the day that hurt me the most was the day I had gone to my parent's house to collect my stuff with Alice.

_Flashback_

_Alice parked the car outside my parent's house and turned off the engine. _

_"Okay, let's get this over with," she said taking off her seat belt and opening the car door. I got out and walked up the foot path to the front door. I was too scared to let myself in__,__ so instead I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and then the door was opened by a very worried looking Alec. I love my twin brother and hated the fact that I was causing him so much pain. _

_"Hey sis! I take it that you've came for your stuff," he stated sadly__._

_My heart went out to him, as I knew he was stuck in the middle. Alec and I had always had a special bond. When one of us hurt__,__ the other one would hurt too. _

_"Yeah"_

_I was afraid that I would break down if I gave him more than one word answers. He nodded and stood aside to let us in. _

_"Dad is at the bar and mum is at the grocery store, but she'll be back soon." he warned me. I nodded and walked upstairs to my bedroom. _

_Alice went into my bathroom and started packing my toiletries. I was packing my books into a box when I heard the front door slam, moments later my mother walked in to my room. She stood at the door glaring at me. _

_"Are you finished yet? I have to do dinner for my family," she sneered. My eyes filled with tears when I saw the fury in her eyes. _

_"Why mom? Why are you doing this to me?" _

_"Because you can't live here anymore." She said and stood up just a bit straighter._

_"Mom." I started but I couldn't even finish, my mouth was open but nothing was coming out._

_"Your father won't have it__,__" she tried to explain._

_But this was unexplainable. I expected them to be hurt but not this__._

_"You can't just disown me!" I yelled, my hands shaking._

_"Stop that!" She yelled back._

_But I couldn't calm myself._

_"No, this is not fair!" I shouted and my hands went to my stomach absentmindedly. Her eyes followed._

_"No Isabella__,__ this!" She pointed at my stomach "isn't fair!"_

_"You want a baby, you want to be pregnant, then you need to leave my house." She growled._

_"That's not what I want! I don't want a baby but I have no choice in the matter!" I cried, my hand clutching my stomach_

_Alice came in and put her arm around my shoulder while looking at my mom with hate filled eyes._

_"Come on Bella. I will come back with my mom to get the rest of your things," she said walking me out to the car. _

_End flashback_

That was a month ago and I was now 9 weeks pregnant. I was suffering from terrible morning sickness. I was known as the slut of the school. And on top of all that I felt like Alice, Esme and Carlisle were keeping something from me. Every time I walked into a room they would be talking about something, but they would stop the very second that they saw me.

_Knock__,__ Knock !_

Esme stuck her head around the door.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

I gave a small nod and laid back on my bed.

"I'm fine Esme," I answered. She gave a small nod and smile.

"Bella, could you come to the living room, as there is something that we would like to talk to you about," she asked.

I sighed and got up off the bed and followed her to the living room. Alice was sitting on the love seat and Carlisle was sitting on the couch opposite her. Both Carlisle and Esme looked nervous and Alice refused to look at me. She just sat there looking down at her hands and playing with her fingers.

Carlisle looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella, we know how hard a time you are having in Forks so Esme and I have decided to do something about it." He looked at Esme before continuing.

"We have spoken to Esme's brother Eleazar and his wife Carmen, who live in LA. We think that you should go and live with them for a while," he whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They wanted to get rid of me. Nobody wanted me.

"Y-Yo-You want t-to ge-get rid of m-me," I cried. Esme stood up and came over to my side. She took both my hands into hers and looked me in the eyes.

"No sweetheart, never. I'm sorry that we blurted it out like that. Please let me explain. We see how rough it is for you here so we have looked into other options. After checking out different schools, that may help you we came across City of Angels in LA. It has a wonderful teen mother's program. I spoke to my brother and he decided to let you and Alice come and stay with him and his wife," she stated kindly.

I looked up and looked over at Alice.

A- Al-Alice is com-coming," I sniffed. Alice got up and pulled me in for a hug.

"Of course I'm coming. You don't think you are going to get rid of me that easily," she squeaked. I started to get excited about the idea of leaving this place with my best friend.

"What about my parents? They are not going let me go so easily," I stated.

Esme looked over at Carlisle with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You do know your parents are not going to give up on you having an abortion and we also need a plan to stop Edward Masen from bothering you. So we told your parents that we are sending you to a home in Seattle for unwed mothers, so that they can arrange an adoption," she laughed.

Her laugh was contagious and I started to laugh with her.

I then thought of Alice and Jasper. Surely Edward would find out from Jasper what was happening. Alice looked at me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Bells. I've already told Jasper that I need to be there for you. So we've decided that we will keep in touch through Skype, email and phone calls," she smiled.

A big fat tear escaped from eyes. I have the greatest friend a girl could ask for. I looked around the room and felt safe and loved for the first time since all this started. I pulled Esme and Carlisle into a bear hug, before asking.

"When do we leave?"

**What do you think? I hope that you have a bit more understanding why Edward can't trust Bella. Did you expect that reaction from Charlie and Renee? Is Esme and Carlisle doing the right thing in sending Alice and Bella to LA?**

**Please Please Pretty Please with Edward on top review and let me know. **

**For all news, pictures and teasers on all my stories go to my group on facebook robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	10. Chapter 10

All Alone

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

_Previously_

_"Don't worry Bells. I've already told Jasper that I need to be there for you. So we've decided that we will keep in touch through Skype, email and phone calls," she smiled. _

_A big fat tear escaped from eyes. I have the greatest friend a girl could ask for. I looked around the room and felt safe and loved for the first time since all this started. I pulled Esme and Carlisle into a bear hug, before asking._

_"When do we leave?"_

Chapter 10

APOV

The last few weeks had been very difficult, as I don't like keeping secrets from my best friend but I did understood the reason why my parents needed to do it. They told me that they wanted to find out more about the school and make sure it was suitable for Bella and I.

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy day in Forks and I had been sent home from school after fainting in Biology at the sight of blood. The school nurse thought it was best if I went home and relaxed, but I didn't want to leave Bella. It was only a week since the town found out that she was pregnant and people were still giving her a hard time, especially the troublesome twosome Jessica and Lauren. When I left the nurses office I went to look for Angela and it didn't take me long to find her. I told her that the nurse had sent me home and asked if she would keep an eye on Bella and make sure that no one bothered her. Satisfied that she was alright, I drove home. When I pulled up in front of my house, I was surprised to see my parent's cars in the driveway because they were never home at this time. _

_I walked in and found them in the living room talking quietly. They stopped the second they saw me and my mother jumped up and walked towards me._

_"Alice, come in and sit down. We need to talk to you," she said as she took my hand and led me over to where they were sitting. I sat down opposite my parents on the couch. _

_"What's up?" I asked._

_My dad looked at my mother and my mother looked at me. _

_"Well honey, we couldn't help but notice how miserable Bella was. We think that the best thing to do is give her a fresh start some place that she won't be looked down on and judged for what happened," she answered. _

_I couldn't help but stare at them in disbelief. How could they even think about sending her away! She is my best friend and I had promised to stick by her through all this and it is a promise that I was going to keep. _

"_MOM, DAD, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? HOW CAN YOU SEND HER AWAY LIKE THIS AND TO SOMEWHERE THAT SHE DOES'NT KNOW," I yelled. _

_My parents were shocked to hear me yelling. I rarely yelled, so when I did they knew to take notice and not to mess with me. _

_"Alice, I need you to calm down and let me explain", my mum begged. _

_"MOM, WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN. YOU ARE SENDING MY BEST FRIEND AWAY AND I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT I'M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR IT. IF SHE GOES THEN I GO TOO," I continued to yell._

_My mother started opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. My father banged his fist on the table. _

_"ENOUGH" he shouted. _

_I looked over at my dad as he continued. _

_"Alice Cullen, you will never, EVER talk to your mom or me that way again. You are going to sit here quietly and listen to what we have to say. Is that clear?"_

_I nodded. "Yes daddy," I whimpered._

_"As your mother was saying before we were rudely interrupted. We don't think that it is good for Bella to stay around here and things will only get worse when the baby is born. So we have looked into High Schools that help pregnant teens and there is one called City of Angels in LA. Your cousin Irina goes there and Kate just graduated from it last year. They have an excellent teen mother program and we sorted it out with Eleazar and Carmen for her to stay with them. They will help her with the baby and I will be setting her up with an account and a credit card for anything that she will need." He stated. _

_I remembered my Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar, and knew that Bella would be in great hands, but my two cousins were a different story all together. Irina, who was the same age as me, was a spoilt brat. She was extremely vain and looked down on everyone and anyone. I knew she would hate Bella just because she was pregnant and would not want Bella taking the spotlight away from her. Kate was the same. She was 19 years old and a sophomore at UCLA. She was totally boy crazy and went after any guy that caught her eye, even if it meant stealing him from another woman. It was those facts alone that sealed it for me._

_"Fine Dad, but I stand by what I said. If she goes, I go with her. I'm not going to let you feed her to the sharks alone," I demanded._

_Dad looked at mom and then back at me. _

_"We'll see what we can do, but first I want to ask you a question. What are you doing home from school?_

_End Flashback_

They both had a long talk to my Aunt and Uncle and decided that it would be best for Bella if I went with her. It was now February and we were leaving for LA in two weeks, just in time for the new semester. My parents had already set up an account and credit card for whatever Bella and I needed.

Bella's due date was the 1st of August, so we would be starting our junior year about six weeks after her due date. She would be turning seventeen about five weeks after the baby was born. My parents had made lots of plans and had decided to hire a nanny, so that Bella could continue school. They had also concluded that it would be best if Bella didn't come back to Forks until she was at least eighteen, as they believed that if Bella came back before then her parents could take the baby away and have it adopted because she was a minor and they were her legal guardians.

With a sigh I got up and went into Bella's room; only to find her crying whilst sorting through her clothes. I walked over to her and put my arms around her, giving her a tight hug.

"What's wrong Bells?" I cooed.

I continued to hug her while she cried.

"I-I was g-go-going through m-my cl-clothes and nothing f-fits anymore," she sobbed.

I smiled to myself, knowing what we had to do to rectify this.

"Well then, we have to go shopping and buy you some maternity clothes."

She was about to protest, but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Bella you need new clothes, especially for LA. It's a new start, new look, new city, new life." I smiled.

Bella looked like she was deep in thought, so I went in for the kill.

"Please Bella," I begged. She smiled as I continued to beg. I knew that she could never say no to me, so I took advantage of it.

"Ok then," she said.

She started to laugh while I jumped up and down. I was about to tell her to go and get ready when my cell phone rang. I quickly answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello" I spoke into the phone.

The other end of the phone was silent for a few seconds before they spoke.

"Er - Hello Alice, this is erm Edward. Is Bella there with you?" he asked.

BPOV

Typical Alice, always finding a reason to shop, I thought as I continued to look through my clothes. Behind me I heard Alice's ring tone, Fashion by Lady Gaga.

_I am, I'm too fabulous_  
><em>I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts<em>  
><em>I live, to be model thin<em>  
><em>Dress me, I'm your mannequin<em>

_J'adore vivienne habillez-moi_  
><em>Gucci, Fendi et Prada.<em>  
><em>Valentino, Armani too.<em>  
><em>Merde I love them Jimmy Choo<em>

She answered the phone and after saying hello she paused for several beats before yelling into the phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH FUCKING TROUBLE? HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER ANYWAY?"

She was clearly pissed and I wouldn't want to be the person on the other end of the phone.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO AND THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT YOU ARE TALKING TO HER. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE?" she continued to yell.

I went over to where she was sitting on her bed and put my hand on her arm to try and calm her down. She looked at me with wide eyes and then put her hand over the mouth piece.

"It's Edward. He wants to talk to you," she says gently.

I felt tears prick my eyes and I started to shake uncontrollably. I was now 11 weeks pregnant and it was two weeks since Esme and Carlisle had told me that they were sending Alice and I to LA. Edward told me that I had until my 12th week to get rid of our baby and it looked like I was out of time.

"I-I can't ta-talk to h-him Alice," I hiccupped, as tears freely started falling and I couldn't help the overwhelming fear from washing over me. She nodded and went back to the phone.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKER? DID THAT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN?" she continued to yell her voice dripping with venom.

I couldn't listen to anymore so I put my hand out for the phone. She hesitated before handing it over to me.

"He-Hello?" I said in a shaking voice.

"Hello Isabella," he said in a smooth and controlled voice. When he said my full name, I knew that he meant business.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Isabella; did you make the appointment with the clinic to get rid of that thing yet?"

I was stunned into silence. What was he trying to do to me? I really and truly didn't need this shit, and I'd had enough of his crap to last me ten life times. He'd already told me his feelings, my parents had disowned me and the whole town was talking about me but this was the final straw and I finally snapped.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME EDWARD MOTHERFUCKER MASEN AND YOU LISTEN TO ME GOOD. I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ALL THAT I CAN TAKE FROM YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE IN THIS GOD FORSAKING TOWN. I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN EXACTLY SHY IN TELLING ME BUT LET ME GET THIS ONE THING STRAIGHT. THIS IS MY BODY AND MY BABY AND NOBODY IS GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO. YOU GOT THAT FUCKER," I yelled so loud that Esme came running into the room to make sure that I was alright. There was silence on the other end of the phone

"Fine Bella, if you want to fight dirty then so will I. I will be on the next available flight to Forks and I will personally take you to the clinic myself," he hissed and hung up the phone.

I threw the phone at the wall, and it wasn't until it smashed into a dozen little pieces that I remembered that it was Alice's phone.

"I-I'm so-sorry abo-about your ph-phone Alice," I cried as I laid down on my bed crying and shaking. I have no idea that Esme was sitting next to me on my bed until she spoke.

"Bella listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Just tell us what happened," she asked with emotion.

I turned around to face Esme and Alice and told them that Edward was planning on coming here and taking me to the clinic to have the abortion.

Esme's face went from worried, to sympathetic, to angry. Alice put her arms around me and held me close while we both cried. Esme got up and stormed out of the room.

"Bella, I'm going to check on my mother. Why don't you wait here," she asked as she got up to leave.

I shook my head and got up with her.

"I'll come with you," I told her.

She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Okay then. Come on."

We went down into the living room to find Esme on both the phone and her laptop.

"Okay how long will you be?" She asked into the phone.

She paused before speaking again. "Half an hour. Okay Carlisle I'll see you soon then," she mumbled and hung up the phone before she quickly dialed another number.

She started checking something on her laptop as she waited for the person on the other end to answer the phone.

"Hello Eleazar, it's me. There has been a change of plan. The girls will be on the next available flight." She paused and then continued.

"Yeah I know that you're not prepared but we need to bring our plans forward a couple of weeks, as a few problems have come up and so the girls need to come to you now."

"Mom, are you alright?" Alice interrupted

Esme nodded.

"I'm fine but I want the two of you to go back to your rooms and start packing whatever you can. Anything you don't pack, I will send on to you," she said calmly.

Alice and I looked at each other before turning to go to our rooms. I didn't know what to pack because nearly everything I owned was either too tight or too small. I took everything out of my closet and threw them on the bed wondering what I was going to do. After about half an hour of going through my clothes and trying to figure out what to take with me, Alice came storming into my room.

"Why don't you pack up your stuff from the bathroom and I will pack your clothes," she sighed.

I nodded and went into the bathroom.

"Alice, Bella, where are you?" Esme called.

I went back into the bedroom as Alice called to her mom.

"We're in Bella's room"

Esme came into the room.

"Right, you're both on the 11.30pm flight from Seattle to Los Angeles tonight. It is a non - stop flight and you should arrive at LAX at about 2am," she whispered.

I could hear the sadness in her voice and I wanted nothing more than to tell her that we would be alright and that we loved her.

Acting on impulse I threw my arms around her telling her just how much I loved her and that she was more of a mother to me then my own was. I pulled back with tears falling freely from her eyes.

"It will take three hours to get you guys to the airport and we need enough time for the both of you to check in, so we will be leaving in about half an hour," she smiled weakly.

"Mom, what about Edward? He is coming here and when he finds out that Bella is gone ..." she said not wanting to finish the sentence.

Esme looked at me and then at Alice.

"You leave Edward Masen to me and your father," she smiled through her tears.

Alice shook her head in despair.

"But mom, we are going to LA. That is where Edward lives. What are we going to do?" she squealed.

Esme gave a little snicker.

"Alice honey, are you forgetting that you told Jasper that Bella was going to a home for unmarried teens in Seattle?" Alice nodded as Esme continued.

"Well then you need to keep to that story. I'm sure that Jasper will have told Edward and when Edward gets here I will tell him the same thing." Esme smirked, before adding.

"Oh and please hurry up. We are pressed for time, so Alice are you sorted?"

Alice laughed.

"Oh mom, yee of little faith. I have been packing for the last few weeks. The only thing that I really needed to pack was my hair products and make - up," she gloated.

Esme smiled and left the room. Alice went back to packing my clothes and I finished packing my accessories from the bathroom. Forty five minutes later we were on the road to Seattle airport in Carlisle's black Mercedes-Benz. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about leaving Forks, a place that I had lived all of my life. I knew that what my parents had said and done was unforgivable, but they were my parents and I still loved them. I would also miss Alec, not only did we share a womb but we also shared our love for our family and each other.

But I have my baby to think about and Alice is coming with me to LA. Esme told me that my parents thought that I was going to a home for unmarried teen mothers in Seattle. I hope that my family will never find out where I am. I see the hurt and disappointment in their eyes and I hate that so much. Maybe they were right to disown me. The night of the premiere I had been overcome with emotion and I'd felt like I was living a dream. But if I'd known then what I know now, I would of done a lot of things differently.

We finally got to Seattle airport with an hour and a half to spare. Esme and Carlisle went to check in for us whilst Alice and I went to the shop to pick up a few magazines to read on the flight. The headline from US magazine jumped out at me.

EDWARD MASEN DENIES THAT HE'S THE FATHER OF ISABELLA SWAN'S BABY.

I briefly read through it.

_Edward Masen (20) the star of the new vampire movie BITE denies that he is the father of the pregnant teen's baby. _

_Edward Masen says. I met Isabella Swan at the premiere in Seattle. I posed for photos with her and that was all there was to it. We were never together in a sexual way. Besides I don't go for brunettes, I like blondes, Isabella Swan is simply not my type. _

_Melanie Adams says: If that is true Edward then why did you both make a scene at the Forks diner?_

_Edward Masen_ _says: Well let's put it this way. Isabella Swan is not as innocent as she makes out to be. She contacted my manager Ted and told him that she was pregnant with my child and that she needed money to have an abortion. She threatened that if I didn't pay for it then she would tell everyone that I was the father and that I'm trying to make her get rid of the baby. I went to Forks to try and talk to her and to help her but she didn't want my help. She only wanted my money and when I refused to give her any she caused a scene. _

_Melanie Adams says: What would you say to Isabella now if she was reading this?_

_Edward Masen says: Isabella, I'm sorry that you are going through so much right now and I don't hold any ill will against you. I hope that you will find your happiness. _

I couldn't read anymore. I couldn't believe that he would lie about me like this. Didn't those two nights at the premiere mean anything to him? I totally lost it.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed as I ripped the magazine up into little pieces and fell to my knees. I barely felt Alice pulling and trying to get me steady on my feet. She took another US magazine from the rack and looked through it. Her face went purple with anger.

"Bella, I'm freaking out about it as well but we need to catch our flight. Let me pay for these magazines and then we can go," she said softly and went to the counter.

I stood as still as a statue. When she came back we went outside to where Esme and Carlisle were waiting, they took one look at me and knew something very wrong.

"Bella sweetie, what's wrong? Esme asked.

Suddenly my legs went from under me. Carlisle barely caught me before I hit the ground. Alice was mumbling names like bastard, prick, son of the devil, cock sucker. Esme pulled her to one side and asked her what happened. Alice showed her the magazine, before she walked back over to me

"Bella, I know that you are upset but you really need to catch your flight. They are going through customs now," she cooed.

I nodded so she handed me my ticket.

I clutched my ticket and glared at the bold black words that said my name and it hit me again that I was really leaving to start a new life in LA and I couldn't keep the tears from falling. Carlisle pulled me in for a giant hug.

"Be safe Bella" he whispered.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He went to say goodbye to Alice while I said good bye to Esme. She pulled me in for a motherly hug.

"Bella, I know that you are hurting but remember what I said before. It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." She whispered in my ear.

I gave her a small nod telling her that I understood when I really didn't. I would love to kill the person who came up with that saying.

Thirty minutes later Alice and I were settled into our first class seats, as the plane took off. I didn't know what to expect in LA, but I did know it was going to be a fresh start for myself, my baby and my best friend.

**A/N **

**What do you think? They are finally off to LA. What do you think will happen when they get there.? I know that nobody like's Edward at the moment but I promise that there is a reason for his behaviour. **

**Please please please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**You can find all information, teasers and pictures of my stories on my facebook group robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973 or on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan**


	11. Chapter 11

All Alone

**A/N**

**Thank you to all for the wonderful reviews. **

**On another note, I got a guest review saying that she was disgusted with the way this story was turning out. That nobody can force a girl into abortion and that I should be ashamed of myself for writing a load of lies. I would like to remind that person that this is the work of fiction. None of it is real and I have to write it like this to take the story the way I had it pictured in my head. If you don't like what I am writing then nobody is forcing you to read it.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

_Previously_

_"Bella, I know that you are hurting but remember what I said before. It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." She whispered in my ear. _

_I gave her a small nod telling her that I understood when I really didn't. I would love to kill the person who came up with that saying. _

_Thirty minutes later Alice and I were settled into our first class seats, as the plane took off. I didn't know what to expect in LA, but I did know it was going to be a fresh start for myself, my baby and my best friend. _

Chapter 11

BPOV

"Bella, wake up! The captain has switched on the 'fasten your seatbelt' sigh," Alice whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I hadn't meant to doze off. The last thing I remembered was getting comfortable in my seat and closing my eyes when we had been in the air for about twenty minutes.

Once Alice told me that we are landing, I was suddenly wide awake. I fastened my seatbelt and waited for the plane to land.

***~****AA****~***

Thirty-five minutes later we were waiting at luggage claim in LAX for our bags. Suddenly I heard a squeal coming from behind us.

"Ali sweetie, you have come at last."

I turned around to see a woman in her late thirties or early forties, wearing a mini skirt, and a top at least two sizes too small.

"Hi Aunt Carmen," Alice said softly, as she fell into her embrace.

"How is my sweet and wonderful niece?" she cooed.

After hugging Alice for about five minutes she turned to me, and looked me up and down.

"You must be Isabella? Look at you, you're such a sweet young thing. It is lovely to meet you. I just wish that it was under better circumstances, but don't worry we will take good care of you and your little one," she said all in one breath, while stroking my stomach.

I instantly felt uncomfortable with this kind of affection. Thank goodness Alice picked up on it.

"Okay Aunt Carmen, we are both tired, so please lead the way, "she said.

We started make our way out of the airport, but when we were approaching the exit Alice shot off and ran like a bat out of hell and threw her arms around some guy. He was good looking, tall and slim, with black hair and grey eyes. He looked to be in his early forties.

"Uncle Eleazar, I can't believe that we are here. I have missed you so much," she squealed.

He pulled out of the embrace, laughing heartily.

"Alice, Alice, you never change. You're still a ball of energy," he laughed, whilst twirling her around.

He pulled back and then looked at me.

"Let me guess! You're Isabella," he stated.

"Just Bella," I smiled. He took my hand to shake it but at the last second he decided against it and pulled me in for a hug instead. He stepped back when he was finished.

"I'm Eleazar, but you can call me Uncle Eleazer, as from now on you're family," he smiled.

I smiled back, liking him more and more. I wondered how a guy like him could be married to a woman like Carmen. I took an instant liking to him, but Carmen made me feel very uncomfortable, as she kept looking me up and down.

Give her a break Bella. You only just met her and she is giving you a roof over your head. She can't be all bad, I thought to myself.

Eleazer finally decided to break the silence.

"Okay everyone, let's get into the car so that we can go home before anyone gets any older," he joked.

We walked to the car park and got into a Toyota RAV4 EV and drove towards Beverly Hills. It was about 2.45 am, so it was no wonder that my eyes started dropping. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was shaken awake by Carmen.

"Isabella? Wake up, we're here!" she said in a demanding tone.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the place that Alice and I would be calling home for at least the next year and a half.

It was a single-story French contemporary, with a shared driveway. Inside were marble and hardwood floors, high ceilings and French doors. I couldn't believe that this was the place that I would be staying. It was the kind of place that movie stars lived in. Suddenly it hit me like a bolt out of the blue and I got very afraid. What if Edward lived in a place like this? The only thing that I knew was that he lives in LA. He could be the next door neighbour for all I knew. I was shaking as I got out of the car, thinking that there where spies all around the place waiting to report back to Edward.

Once I was out of the car I tripped on the marble driveway and blackness took over.

***~****AA****~***

I felt like I was in a daze and the voices that I could hear sounded like they were coming from a badly tuned radio. I heard Alice, but couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Not a good idea...You don't know what you have done...She is going to run...Get her out of here...She can't know that she is here."

Then I could hear Carmen's voice.

"She is the best...Isabella should be grateful...If she is not happy."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in a big cream room with a king size bed and pine furniture. Sitting on the bed next to me was Alice, and her aunt and uncle were standing at the end of the bed. I looked towards Alice.

"What happened?" I croaked.

Alice looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"You fell out of the car and knocked yourself unconscious," she said.

Carmen came towards the bed.

"Isabella, I have the ob-gyn here. She is a good friend of mine and she is the best that there is. Would it be okay if she took a look at you, to make sure that you and the baby are okay?"

I looked at Alice and noticed that she had gotten very pale. She looked like she was going to be sick at any moment. I didn't understand what the problem was. It was only the ob-gyn.

"Sure, I have no problem with that," I said weakly.

Carmen went to get her, while Alice took hold of my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Bells, I honestly don't think that you will want this person to be your ob-gyn. Please let us get you someone else," she begged.

"What is the problem Ali?" I asked feeling confused.

Alice took a deep breath before answering me.

"Bells, the ob-gyn that my aunt Carmen called is..."

She didn't get chance to finish, as we heard a gasp coming from the door way. I looked over at the woman that stood there frozen on the spot.

Edward's mother!

I laid my head back in panic.

"OMG, OMG, OH MY GOD!" I chanted. Alice looked from me to Edward's mom, with a scared look on her face. Dr Masen finally shook herself out of her daze and came over to me.

"Bella, you need to calm down. It is not good for you or the baby to get yourself worked up," she cooed.

I looked over at her and knew that in just a few hours my time in LA would be over, and that Edward would know where I was. That thought alone sent me into another panic. Dr Masen whispered something to Alice and Alice held my hand and started stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she whispered soothingly.

I finally calmed down so the Dr Masen could exam me.

After giving me an examination and checking for the baby's heartbeat with her stethoscope, she finished up and put her things away. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7am. Apart from my nap on the plane, Alice and I have been awake for twenty four hours straight.

Elizabeth Masen looked at me with motherly concern.

"Bella everything looks to be alright, but I need you to come in for an ultrasound as soon as possible," she said calmly.

I nodded at her and she turned to go. I knew that I couldn't let her leave like this.

"STOP!"

"Dr Masen, as my doctor I'm asking you not to tell your son where I am, but as his mother I understand if you can't keep this from him. However, if you do tell him I will have no choice but to disappear again. I won't be forced into having an abortion, not by him, not by anyone," I cried.

A flash of sadness came over her face but it was gone as fast as it appeared. She came over to me and took both of my hands into hers.

"Bella, as your doctor I can't tell Edward anything without your consent. Please understand though that he does have a good heart. He's just not thinking straight and he truly believes that he is acting in your best interests. But I know that he will hurt if you do have an abortion and as his mother I have to tell you that Edward isn't what you think he is. It is not my place to tell you but I need you to realise that he has gone through a lot in his short life. I promise I won't tell him where you are, but I ask you as his mother and grandmother to your baby that you go to him when you believe that the time is right."

I smiled at her and told her what she wanted to hear.

"I will, I promise."

She nodded as she took out her organiser.

"I need to know what the date of your last period was?" she asked while going through her organiser.

"Erm, it was the 7th of November, only 12 or 13 days before the premiere of BITE." I told her.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know only too well the date you met my son in Seattle Bella," she laughed.

She continued to go through her organiser.

"I'd estimate that you are around 12 weeks 3 days pregnant. I know that you are only just getting settled in but I would like to do an ultrasound as soon as possible. Today is Tuesday so would it be possible to come to Westside Pregnancy Clinic on Friday at 2pm, so that we can get everything done then?"

I told her yes and she made a note of the appointment.

"Bella I want to talk to you, not as your doctor, but as the grandmother of this baby. I was wondering if I could tell my husband and maybe even Emmett where you are?" she asked nervously.

I suddenly felt another panic attack coming on. Before I knew it Alice was next to me with her arms around me. She looked at Elizabeth with fury flashing in her eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. HOW COULD YOU ASK HER THAT? WE JUST MOVED AWAY FROM HOME SO THAT YOUR BASTARD OF A SON CAN'T FIND HER AND YOU ASK HER PERMISSION TO TELL HIS FATHER AND BROTHER WHERE SHE IS? IF YOU TOLD THEM, THEN WE MAY AS WELL PUT A SIGN ON THE HOUSE SAYING EDWARD MOTHERFUCKING MASEN YOU WILL FIND ISABELLA SWAN HERE," she Yelled.

Elizabeth looked shocked at the way Alice yelled at her but nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. Of course I won't tell them but Bella, please think about letting me be a part of my grandbaby's life. He or she will be so loved by us and our family," she begged with tears in her eyes.

Alice was still trying to comfort me as well as trying to calm herself down.

"I think you should leave, Bella and I have been awake for over twenty four hours and really need to get some sleep. We will see you Friday," she snapped and turned away from her to show her that she was done here.

She continued to cuddle into me while I cried into her shoulder. I could barely hear Elizabeth Masen leaving the room. I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, so I closed them and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

***~****AA****~***

I slowly opened my eyes, yawned and looked around the big bright room, forgetting for a second where I was. Then I remembered I was in LA. I then suddenly remembered seeing Elizabeth Masen and that she was now my ob-gyn. I jumped out of bed so quickly that my head started to spin. I got a little dizzy so I sat down again. After a few minutes I got up again, only slower this time. I didn't know what to do or where I should go. The only place I had seen was the inside of this bedroom. I didn't even know where Alice's room was. Then I got the sudden idea to ring her cell because I really and truly didn't want to go looking in every bedroom for her. Just as I was about to ring her, my cell beeped with a new message.

_Are you awake yet? –A_

I smiled to myself thinking that she always knows the best time to ring or text.

_Yeah, just woke up. Can you come to my room? -B_

_B right there. – A_

I laughed as I put my cell down on the bedside locker, and went to have a look in my suitcase to find something decent to wear. Fresh as a daisy the little pixie came charging into the room.

"Stop what you are doing right now," she commanded putting her hands up.

I froze where I stood, while she went over to my suitcase and went through the clothes that she packed for me.

"Why don't you go and have a nice hot shower and I will find you something to wear," she said, not even bothering to look up from the clothes that she was scattering on my bed.

I went into the bathroom without a second thought. I knew that when Alice gets into this mood, it's best to simply let her be. I striped off my pjs and put the water on hot. Once I got under the spray I started to think about everything that had happened over the last few weeks and how much my life has changed. If someone had told me three months ago that I would be pregnant with Edward Masen's baby and that I would move to LA just to get away from him, I would have laughed in their face.

As I stood in the warm shower I continued to think. I thought about everyone that I had ever cared about. I thought about Esme and Carlisle, my mom and dad, Alec, Alice, Angela and Edward. Out of everyone Esme, Carlisle and Alice were the ones that had stood by me through it all. I felt so stupid for ever falling for Edward's charms, but he made me feel so special. Sadly, I know now that he makes everyone who he sleeps with feel special. I'm not the only one. I can't help but think back to the night that we were together and how wonderful and sweet he was.

I sank to the floor in the shower and pulled myself up into the foetal position and cried. I cried for my parents and my brother. I cried because of how much I had turned Esme, Carlisle and Alice's lives upside down. And finally I cried for Edward and the man that I thought he was. I so badly wanted him to be the man that I fell in love with at the premiere and for him to be a father to our baby, but I knew that wasn't going to happened. I continued to cry until the water went cold. I could faintly hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella are you alright in there?" Alice said frantically.

I couldn't bring myself to answer her, but the next thing I knew Alice was putting a towel around my shoulders and bringing me into the bedroom. She threw a bathrobe over me and continued to rub her arms up and down over mine, to get some heat into my body. A fresh batch of tears came to surface.

"Why Ali? Why can't he love me and our baby? Why do I have to love him as much as I do?" I cried.

She stopped running her arms over mine and pulled me in for a hug. For such a small person she is awfully strong.

"I don't know Bells. I wish for your sake that I did. The only thing I can say is that I believe that he has deep dark issues and that they have nothing to do with you. But remember you and the baby have me, my parents and my aunt and uncle. I promise you that we won't let you down."

I cried in her arms for at least another hour before she pulled me up and told me to get dressed, so that she could show me the rest of the house and get something to eat.

Shortly after she had me dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a size bigger than I usually wear, and a white tank top with a pair of black flat sandals.

We went to explore the house and I had honestly never seen anything like it before. I simply fell in love with the kitchen; it was very spacious and had everything that you would ever need. I loved the granite counters in there too. Alice introduced me to Heidi, a lovely woman in her fifties who was the cook. As soon as she met me she pulled me in and gave me a motherly hug. After we finished a lunch of ham and cheese subs, we continued to look around the house. I absolutely adored the beautiful poolside setting and mountain views.

We could hear sound coming from the pool side, so we went to investigate it.

Lying on a chair next to the pool was a girl about the same age as Alice and I. She was very skinny, but also very beautiful. She looked every bit the California girl, with her long blonde hair, tanned body and blue eyes. She was dressed in a shocking blue skinny bikini. Alice walk right up to her and took the ear buds out of her ears.

"Hi Irina, there is someone I'd like for you to meet," she smirked putting her hand out to me telling me to come over. I hesitantly walked over to her.

"Bells, this is my cousin Irina. Irina this is my best friend Bella," she introduced.

Irina looked me up and down, huffed and went to put her ear buds back into her ears. Alice got to them before she could and Irina looked at her angrily.

"What do you want me to say to the little charity case Alice? Do you want me to welcome her to the family? I don't think so," she said smugly.

I could tell that Alice was about to lose it when the vain in her temple started to pop. She was about to lay into her but Irina wasn't finished.

"Do you expect us all to feel sorry for her because she is a slut and can't keep her legs shut? How can I bring my friends around here now, when my home is invaded with a slut who is pregnant?" she spat hatefully.

I was stunned into silence. For the life of me I didn't know what to say but Alice lost it.

"You fucking tramp. How dare you speak that way about her when she is standing there next to me and besides you're a fine one to talk? You must have slept your way through the entire High School by now. You know what? Not everything is about you Irina," she yelled, her voice dripping with venom.

Irina was taken aback. She was obviously a spoilt princess who wasn't used to being spoken to like that, and who usually got everything that she wanted.

She looked from Alice to me and then back to Alice again.

"You might have everyone else running around after you, but don't expect me to feel sorry for you. You are nothing but a slut and a whore, so you better stay away from me so that I won't catch anything," she smirked.

She went again to put her ear buds back in but Alice grabbed them along with the iPod and threw them into the pool. We could hear Irina screeching as Alice took my arm and walked up towards her room.

When we got to her room the tears that I was holding back came on like a waterfall. Alice tried to calm me down.

I looked up at her, my eyes red and swollen from crying so much.

"Wh-why does s-sh-she hate me so mu-much?" I hiccupped.

Alice gave me a sad smile.

"Because she is a spoiled princess who is used to being the centre of attention," she explained.

I continued to cry in Alice's arms, before I fell into a deep and troublesome sleep.

***~****AA****~***

The next three days went by fast and before I knew it, it was the day of my ultrasound at Westside Pregnancy Clinic. Carmen had tried to help get me settled into her home but I simply wasn't comfortable around her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was just something off about her. In the end she left me alone with Alice. Carmen had not been very pleased when she had heard about the iPod incident and didn't truly believe Alice when she told her what Irina had said about me, immediately jumping to Irina's defence.

Uncle Eleazer was going to drive us to the clinic and then after drop us off at the mall, as we needed to buy some school supplies ready for starting school on Monday. I felt so nervous about starting at the new school. Unfortunately Irina also goes to that school, and I can only imagine what she has been saying about me. I am so grateful that Alice will be there with me.

Uncle Eleazer pulled up outside the clinic at 1.45pm, fifteen minutes early. Alice and I got out of the car and walked in through the front doors of the clinic. What I saw next made my heart jump to my throat. It wasn't the receptionist whom caused this reaction; it was the person that she was talking to...

Edward.

**Love it/ Hate it?**

**How do you feel about Edward's mother been Bella's ob-gyn? What do you think of Carmen and Eleazer? Isn't Irina a bitch?**

**Please please please review. I love reading them all. I will also be posting the outtake of Esme and Carlisle confronting Edward when he turns up looking for Bella in Forks in the next day or two.**

**A picture of Carmen and Eleazer's house is on my fanfiction page in my facebook group **

**you can join the group for all information, pictures and teasers of my stories robsessed73 fanfiction **

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	12. Outtake 1

**A/N**

**This is not a chapter, instead it is the outtake of when Edward went to Forks to confront Bella only to discover that she was gone and faced with Esme and Carlisle instead. **

**Please enjoy**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight Characters and Quotes. **

OUTTAKE 1

EPOV

I woke up with a killer headache. Fuck only knows what I ended up doing last night. The last thing I remembered was ringing Tanya and asking her to meet me at some bar in Downtown LA. I turned over in bed and was confronted by her strawberry blonde hair fanned out on my pillows. I groaned at the sight of her plastic body, and wondered what the fuck had made me ring her, let alone dipping my dick in her. I couldn't stand the bitch.  
>Ever since I got back from Forks three weeks ago everything had been totally fucked up. I knew what I had said was cruel, but I truly believed that it was in Bella's best interests to get rid of the baby. I mean why would she want to have a baby with a loser like me anyway?<p>

"Eddie!" Tanya yawned. 

I hissed at the sound of her nasally voice, calling me by the name that I hated. I jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower, before she said anything else. I turned the water on hot and stepped in. I had been in the shower for only two minutes, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Tanya. Her hand left my shoulder and made its way down to my rock hard cock. I caught hold of her hand before she had the chance to start rubbing it. 

"Tanya, get the fuck out. Don't you understand the meaning of privacy?" I snapped. 

"But Eddie, I can feel how much you want me," she whined massaging my balls. 

Fuck this shit. I don't need it. I put my hand over hers and she smiled smugly, most probably thinking I was going to help her continue. 

As if 

"Tanya, how can I say this nicely? Oh wait, I can't!" I smirked and put my lips to her ear. I could feel her shivering against me. 

"Get the fuck out of my shower, out of my house and out of my life," I snarled in her ear. 

She stepped back as if I slapped her. 

"Edward, sometimes you really are a real jerk," she growled and ran naked from the bathroom. 

I turned off the shower and waited for her to leave, before I left the bathroom. When I heard the front door slam, I gave a sigh of relief. I had only just put a towel around my waist when I heard my door bell.  
>"Son of a bitch, can't that woman ever take a hint?" I hissed. I went to the door and opened it without checking who it was. <p>

"Tanya, I swear the fuck..." I stopped when I saw that it was my mother, father and Emmett at the door. 

"Mind if we come in," said a very pissed off Emmett, before he stormed into my house with my parents, before I could say a word. 

"Not at all, and please come in." I said sarcastically when they were already inside the door. 

I closed the door and turned to face the firing squad. My mother came up to me and slammed a magazine into my chest. 

"Would you care to explain this?" she hissed. 

I looked at the magazine and I noticed that it was an interview that I gave about Bella last week to US magazine, after what happened at the Forks diner. 

"Erm-yeah, it's an interview that I gave," I mumbled while looking at the magazine. 

Emmett looked at me with fury flashing in his eyes. 

"Edward, how can you be such an asshole? Did it ever cross that tiny little fucked up brain of yours, what this is doing to Bella? No, you wouldn't even begin to think about that, because you're too much of a selfish bastard to think about anyone but yourself," he said his voice dripping of venom.  
>My mother was looking from Emmett to me. <p>

"Edward Anthony Masen, I can't believe that you could be so stupid. After everything that happened with Emily, all the hurt, you go off and get another girl pregnant! And then make her look like trash, before lying by denying it. I remember her from Seattle. She was such a lovely girl, and if you're not going to be there for her then she will have our support and..." 

Emmett stopped her before she could continue. 

"Mom you don't have to worry. Bella's friend, Alice, was in touch with Jasper and told him that Bella is going into a home for teenage mothers and then she plans to give the baby up for adoption," he told her gently.  
>I didn't really listen to what my mother and Emmett where talking about until I heard the words Bella and adoption. <p>

"What the fuck? No way. No baby of mine is going to be born, only to pop up years later looking for daddy. I forbid it," I yelled.  
>Emmett looked over at me. <p>

"What's your problem? At least she is thinking straight. She is thinking about that poor innocent child. Bella told Alice, and Alice told Jasper, that no matter how a baby is conceived, they all should have a chance at life. You really should take a leaf out of her book. 

I put my hands through my hair and started to pull at it. 

"Emmett, you don't understand. She can't have that baby. I can't have her going through with it. She is only going to get hurt. Yeah, I know that I'm hurting her now, but it is nothing compared to how much she will hurt if she has my kid. She is too beautiful and innocent to have my baby and put up with my shit," I said desperately. 

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and nodded his head. 

"Shit man, Emily really did a number on you didn't she?" 

My dad gave me a disappointed look. 

"Edward, I'm going say this and say it only once. I have only met Bella once and I liked her. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders. Let her do what she thinks is best for her and the baby. If you push her to do something that she doesn't want to do, she will hate you and you'll regret it," he said.  
>For a second I did feel guilty. What I was doing was no better than what Emily did to me, but I quickly swallowed down the guilt. I had to see this through; I knew it was in Bella's best interests to get rid of the baby. And she needed to do it soon! <p>

My parents and Emmett left ten minutes later. I sat on the couch and drank an ice cold beer, while I thought about what was going to happen. It had been four weeks since I saw her in Forks, so she must be around 11 weeks pregnant by now. I was running out of time, so I realized that I had to act now. 

I took another long drink of my beer, and went through my contact list, until I came across Alice's cell. Two weeks ago Jasper and I had got drunk and he gave me her number. I don't think he even remembers giving it to me.  
>I pressed call. <p>

"Hello!" she answered on the second ring. 

"Hi Alice, this is Edward. How are you?" I asked nervously. 

"What the fuck do you want? Haven't you caused enough fucking trouble. How did you get this number anyway?" Alice screamed into the phone. 

I put the phone away from my ear, so she wouldn't bust my ear drums. 

"I got the number from Jasper, but don't be mad at him. He probably doesn't even remember giving it to me," I laughed. She didn't say anything, so I continued. 

"Alice, I really need to speak to Bella. I was thinking about her and would like to talk to her. Is she there? Can I speak to her?" 

She paused before she answered. 

"You have no right to and there is no fucking way that you are talking to her. Why don't you just leave her the fuck alone?" she continued to yell. 

"Alice, I know that you are pissed off at me but I really need to speak to her. You seem to forget that she is still carrying my baby. If you don't let me talk to her then I will have to come there and talk to her in person," I said trying to stay calm. 

"It's Edward. He wants to talk to you," she said to Bella. 

"I-I can't ta-talk to h-him Alice," I heard Bella stammer. My heart sank, knowing that she was scared to talk to me. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I just need her to realize that what I was doing was in her and the baby's best interests. 

"Did you hear that you motherfucker? Did that make you feel like a man," Alice screamed into the phone. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

What the fuck was I doing to this angel? I swallowed the guilt just as quickly as it came when I heard Bella asking Alice for the phone. 

"He-Hello?" she said into the receiver. My mouth went very dry when I heard her voice. It took all my self control not to say that I was sorry and that I want to be with her and our baby, but I knew that I couldn't. I only had to think about what that whore Emily did, to remember why I couldn't have any child of mine come into this world. 

"Hello Isabella," I answered coolly. 

She didn't say anything, so I continued. 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Isabella; did you make the appointment with the clinic to get rid of that thing yet?" 

I felt like a complete bastard the second it came out of my mouth, but I had to remember that I was doing this for her own good and that she would thank me some day, but nothing could prepare me for what she said next. 

"Now you listen to me Edward motherfucker Masen and you listen to me good. I have had just about all that I can take from you and everybody else in this god forsaking town. I know what you want. You haven't been exactly shy in telling me but let me get this one thing straight. This is my body and my baby and nobody is going to tell me what I fucking do. You got that fucker," she screamed. Clearly she was pissed off. 

I was stunned into silence. I never let anyone talk to me like that. Fine, if she wanted to do this the hard way then let the games begin. 

"Fine Bella, if you want to fight dirty then so will I. I will be on the next available flight to Forks and I will personally take you to the clinic," I hissed into the phone before slamming it down. 

I went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Jack and poured myself a generous glass before I picked up the phone again. I quickly dialed the number for my driver and he answered after the third ring. 

"Hi Jared, could you have the car outside for me in ten minutes, to take me to LAX?" 

I hung up before he had a chance to respond and dialed Seth's number. I told him that I was leaving for LAX. By the time I got some clothes together and left the house, Seth and Sam were already waiting for me in the car.  
>I jumped in and told Jared to take me to LAX airport and told them all that I was going to Seattle for a few days. Seth looked at me as if I had lost my mind. <p>

"Edward, please don't tell me that you are going to Forks to do what I think that you are going to do?" He begged. 

"Mind your own fucking business," I hissed at him. 

He continued to glare at me coldly. 

"Edward, I love working for you man but if you try and push her into doing something that she doesn't want to do, then I will be handing you my notice," he threatened. 

Who the fuck did he think he was threatening? Did he forget who he was working for? 

"Seth, if you fucking threaten me again then I will be giving you your marching orders. I don't take kindly to being told what to do," I snapped but he just laughed. 

"Please Edward, why don't you fire me? Then let's see who will put up with your shit," he laughed. 

Before I could tell him to shut the fuck up, the car stops. 

"We are here Mr Masen," Jared says. 

"Thanks Jared," I smiled and jumped out of the car with Seth and Sam in tow. 

I walked into the airport and purchased one first class ticket and two economy tickets for Seth and Sam, from an overly flirty sales rep. I looked down at my ticket. 

MASEN, EDWARD ANTHONY  
>LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL (LAX) – SEATTLE - TACOMA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT<br>BOARDING TIME - 18.15 PM 

I looked at my Cartier watch and saw that it was five pm. I had an hour to go through customs and board the plane.

*~All Alone Outtake~* 

Three and a half hours later I was leaving Seattle airport. I was so tired and didn't think there was any point driving the three hours to Forks tonight, so I decided to ring the hotel Seattle and make a reservation. I could then get something to eat and rest up before going to Forks tomorrow morning. 

Seth sorted out a rental car and drove the three of us to the hotel. As soon as we got to the hotel I went inside, whilst Seth got my bags. 

Behind the reception desk was a girl who looked just slightly younger than me. There was nothing special about her, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be fresh out of high school. She looked up at me and her eyes went wide when she recognised me. 

"H-Hello and we-welcome to t-the Hotel Sea-Seattle," she stuttered. I looked her up and down and gave her my crooked smile, the one that makes all girls panties wet. 

"Hi beautiful, I have two rooms reserved. One twin room and the other one is a double room with a king size bed," I smirked. 

She looked at me speechless. I cleared my throat and she shook her head as if she was coming out of a daze. 

"I'm so-sorry sir. Here are your keys," she stuttered handing me over the keys for the rooms and information on the hotel. 

"And if you need anything. Anything at all, then please don't hesitate to call me and I will help you with whatever you need. My name is Debbie by the way," she said fluttering her eyelashes. 

I gave her my crooked smile and leaned forward and whispered into her ear. 

"In that case, can you be in my room in fifteen minutes?" 

She shivered and nodded yes.

*~All Alone Outtake~*

I opened my eyes to the daylight and brightness coming in through the window. I groaned and turned on my side to get a few more minutes sleep. I then saw the receptionist lying in bed next to me naked. I was sporting a major woody, so I put my hands around her and explored her body. Once she had woken up, I held my rock hard cock in one hand while I pushed her head down to meet it with the other. She might not be the best but she could get the job done. I decided that I wanted to come in her wet pussy instead of her mouth. I pushed her off and quickly put a condom onto my hard length.

She put a hand out to stop me. 

"You don't have to do that, I'm on the pill," she purred. 

I continued to roll the condom on. 

"Listen sweetheart. If you want my cock inside you then it will have to be wrapped up. If you don't want it wrapped up then I will have to cum in that hot little mouth of yours. I will never have unprotected sex again. No matter what! I learn from my mistakes," I told her. 

She nodded for me to go ahead and I buried my hard cock inside her. 

*~All Alone Outtake~* 

Two hours later Seth was driving us towards Forks. I was deeply satisfied. I looked down at the piece of paper she gave me. 

Call me  
>Debbie<br>555-6958 

I quickly opened the window and threw the piece of paper out. I only had one night stands and rarely did seconds. 

Two and half hours later we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and stopped outside Forks Diner. I looked at Seth and Sam as if they are crazy. 

"What the fuck are you doing? I can't go in there," I exploded. 

Seth and Sam smirked at me. 

"If you want something to eat then you have to come in. If not then you can wait in the car while we get something to eat. I don't know about you or Sam but I'm hungry," Seth smirked and got out. I looked at the diner and then at the bar across the road. 

"I think that I would prefer to go to the bar across the way," I told him.  
>Sam looked at the bar and then back at Seth and what did the fuckers do?<p>

They laughed. 

"Go ahead man. It's your funeral," Seth continued to laugh and went inside to the diner. 

I walked across to the bar and I suddenly forgot how to breathe when I saw the name of the place. 

SWAN'S BAR 

"Please dear god let this be a coincidence," I moaned to myself as I walked inside. 

A man in his late 30's with black hair and a moustache came up to me. I looked at him and knew that this was Bella's father. He has the exact same eyes that I had been dreaming about for the last three months. 

"What can I get you?" he asked putting a coaster on top of the counter.  
>"Erm, a Budweiser please." I answered nervously. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure me out. <p>

"Do you have some ID son?" 

I took my fake ID out of my wallet and showed it to him. He nodded and gave me a Budweiser on draft. 

I drank the Budweiser down in record time and practically ran out of the bar, before he recognised me. I went across to the diner to where Seth and Sam were. I found them talking to a guy who looked about 16 or 17 years old.

They both looked worried when they saw me coming. 

"Hey, are you finished yet because I need to get going," I told them. I looked over at the guy they were talking to and he looked at me with pure hatred. 

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen," I smiled putting my hand out to shake his. He looked at my hand and then at me with a disgusted look on his face. He stood up and looked me in the eyes. 

"I know who the fuck you are, but from the look of you you don't know who I am. I'm Alec Swan, Bella's twin brother," he spat. 

I paused for a few seconds not knowing what to think or say. 

"Hey Alec, I don't know what to say but all I know is that I'm here to try and make things right," I finally said. 

"Make things right! You embarrassed her, you lied about her, and you made her feel like shit. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass," he snorted. 

"Alec, I know that you are upset but can you look the other way for now? For me?" Seth pleaded. 

Alec looked from Seth to me. 

"Fine, I will do it for you. But only because I respect your family and because I'm dating your sister Leah. But if he crosses my path again then I won't be responsible for what I will do," he said and stormed out of the diner without another word. 

I turned to look at Sam and Seth. Seth looked at me. 

"I saved your ass," he smirked. 

"Isn't that your job?" I snapped and walked out to the car. They came out two minutes later and we got into the car. Sam put on the GPS so that we could find the Cullen estate. It was a hard place to find but we found it in the end. The place was huge and I suddenly wished that I had brought Jasper with me to keep Alice calm. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. From the corner of my eye, I saw the curtains moving and then footsteps. 

The door opened and I came face to face with a man either in his late 30's or early 40's. 

"May I help you?" he asked. 

I looked him up and down and realised that this must be Alice's father. 

"Hello Sir, I'm Edw.." 

He put his hand up to stop me. 

"I know who you are but what the hell do you want? Haven't you cause enough trouble?" he hissed. 

I was about to answer when a woman with long caramel hair came to the door. 

"If you're looking for Bella or Alice then they are not here, but please come in. My husband and I would like to talk to you," she said her voice dripping with sweetness. 

I signalled to Seth and Sam to stay put, and followed Alice's parents into the house. They led me into their living room and told me take a seat. 

"First let us introduce ourselves. My name is Esme Cullen, and this is my husband Carlisle. We are Alice's parents and pretty much Bella's as well. We took her in when her parents kicked her out after they found out that she was pregnant. We have a few things to say to you but first we would like to hear your side of everything." she said stated. 

I felt a lump in my throat as I started talking. 

"Firstly, Mr and Mrs Cullen, I never wanted any of this. It is a long story, and one that I don't want to get into, but the fact remains that I don't want to have children. I feel like Bella will ruin her life if she has this baby and there is no way that I can be a father. I think that it is in Bella's best interest to abort this pregnancy. She will regret it later and she will thank me in the long run," I said nervously. 

Esme looked to Carlisle while Carlisle looked at me. 

"I have a few questions for you. Firstly, is this baby yours?" he asked. 

I nodded and he slammed his fist on the coffee table. 

"SAY IT," he shouted. 

"Y-Yes the baby is mine," I answered. 

"Secondly, did you lie to the newspapers and TV?" 

"Yes I lied, but I did it for a good reason," I whimpered. 

He looked to his wife before he continued. She nodded for him to go ahead. 

"So tell me the reason that you lied, and made a girl like Bella look like a tramp," he spat. 

I looked at the both of them and realised that I had not only hurt a beautiful innocent girl like Bella, but the whole family. 

"I-I don't know how to answer that. Bella is a beautiful girl and from the first moment I saw her I was speechless. She was so innocent, lovely and pure. I knew that I wanted her and was a selfish bastard and went after her. I have a past and when I found out that Bella was pregnant, I was outraged. I wanted her to have a good life and she can't have that if she has my baby. So I lied because I wanted her to see that I was no good for her and for her to get rid of the baby on her own. 

Carlisle nodded. 

"Lastly, are you still going to torment Bella into having an abortion? 

I nodded yes. 

"You have to understand Sir. She can't have this baby, she will ruin her life. I'm going to continue to talk her into aborting this baby. I'm sorry Sir but if she doesn't then I'm going to have do this the hard way," I swallowed 

Carlisle looked at me and grinned. 

"You got that Esme?" he smiled at her. Esme took out her cell phone  
>"Every word," she smiled and played back the recording of our conversation. <p>

He got up and pulled me up off the couch. 

"Now, you listen to me you snot nose punk. Bella is in a home in Seattle for teen mothers. If I ever hear that you tried to find her or even if you see her in the street you better walk the other way. If you don't then I will make sure that this recording is played on every news and radio channel. Then let's see what that will do to you precious career," he spat. 

His face was red with fury. 

"Now get the hell out of my house and stay out." He yelled before he threw me towards the door. 

I walked out and got into the car. 

"Where are we going Edward?" Seth asked. 

"I will be staying in Seattle for a few days guys. I need to think about some things before I go back to LA," I answered. 

Seth drove us back towards Seattle and away from this cursed town. 

I didn't know what I was going to do, but somehow I was going to have to find a way around this problem and have it settled once and for all.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Please Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**For all information, teasers and pictures of my stories you can find them on my facebook group robsessed73 fanfiction**

**you can also find me on facebook under the name fiona mckelvey keenan or on twitter robsessed1973**

**I will be back in a few days to post a regular chapter. **


	13. Chapter 12

All Alone

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

_Previously_

_Uncle Eleazar pulled up outside the clinic at 1.45pm, fifteen minutes early. Alice and I got out of the car and walked in through the front doors of the clinic. What I saw next made my heart jump to my throat. It wasn't the receptionist whom caused this reaction; it was the person that she was talking to... _

_Edward. _

Chapter 12

EPOV

I sat back in my comfortable first class seat, on a plane heading home to LA. I couldn't help but think about the past few days and my encounter with Alice's parents. After seeing them I went to Seattle and met with a private investigator and asked him to find Bella for me as quickly as possible.

_Flashback_

_I stood outside a grey building looking at the name in big bold writing outside._

_**JASON JENKS.**_

_It looked like this was the only way I was going to find Bella. Nobody else was willing to help me. Alice had changed her number, so I had no way of contacting her. And ever since Jasper found out that I had stolen the number from his phone he had been ignoring my calls, but I knew that he wouldn't help me anyway. He is loyal like that. Whilst in the car I started to think about the conversation that I had had with Alice's parents and I knew that I really needed to find Bella. It was not just about her aborting the baby anymore. I had finally realised that I had been a selfish prick to her and I needed to make sure that she was alright, and explain the reason behind my actions. I never went into full details with anyone about what happened with Emily, except Emmett. My parents only knew bits and pieces. I needed to find her, so that we could sit down and actually listen to each other and maybe come to a compromise. _

_I walked in though the doors and went straight to the receptionist. She was a petite blonde and when she looked up at me her eyes went wide with recognition. She quickly recovered._

"_May I help you?" she purred, fluttering her eyelashes. _

_I ignored her obvious attempts to flirt with me, as my mind was fully focused on Bella._

"_My name is Edward Masen and I am here to see Mr. Jenks," I sighed._

_She gave me a big wide smile and spoke into the intercom. _

"_Mr. Jenks. There is an Edward Masen here to see you," she said without taking her eyes off me._

"_Send him in," he answered. _

_She got up and told me to follow her. She led me to a big brown door with the name Mr. Jason Jenks written on it. I walked in to find a middle aged bald guy sitting at the desk. _

_He stood up and put his hand out to shake mine. I shook it firmly and sat in the chair opposite him. _

"_Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, but as I told you on the phone, it is of upmost importance," I said._

_He looked at me with a grin on his face._

"_There is no problem Mr. Masen and my two daughters are big fans of yours. Now how may I help you?"_

"_I'm looking for a girl. Her name is Isabella Swan. She is 16 years old and pregnant. I was told that she was in a home for teenage mothers here in Seattle but I checked it out and there are only two of them and they have never heard of her. I really need to find her. She was staying with her friend's parents, but they won't help me. Her friend has also disappeared. I can't tell you how important it is to me that you find her and I don't give a shit how much it costs. You have to help me."_

_I wasn't past begging at this stage. He looked at me with a thoughtful look on his face. _

"_Maybe I can offer my services Mr. Masen," he said after pausing for a second. _

_I smiled for the first time since I had made the phone calls to the homes for teenage mothers. _

"_Thank you."_

_I took out a card from my wallet and handed it over to him. _

"_I will give you all the help and information that I can, but I suggest you start in Forks or Port Angeles where she is from. Hopefully someone will know something," I smiled and walked out the door. _

_End flashback_

I breathed a sigh of relief when the captain put the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign on. I hated flying but usually when I flew, I would get some in flight entertainment from the airhostesses. I had noticed several making not so subtle hints, but I wasn't in any frame of mind for it. The only thing I could think about was Bella and wondering where she was and if she and the baby were alright.

The plane finally landed and I practically jumped off it and ran out of the airport with Sam and Seth in tow. Thank goodness there were no paparazzi around, or it would have taken my forever to get out of the here. I checked my watch and saw that it was only noon. I got into the car that was waiting to take me any where that I needed to go and thought that there was only one place that I wanted to go. To the only person I could rely on. She is the only woman in this world that I can trust and god help me I needed her now.

"Jared, could you take me to my mother at the Westside Pregnancy Clinic."

He nodded and drove me straight to the clinic. I took a look at my watch again and remembered that I had a photo shoot at 2pm, so I would just have enough time to take her to lunch. I decided not to ring her to tell her that I was coming, but to surprise her instead. I needed her advice on what to say to Bella if and when I saw her. Jared pulled up outside the clinic. My mother is the best ob-gyn in LA and if the circumstances were different, I would have been honoured to have her be the one to help the mother of my child through her pregnancy, and have her deliver her grandchild.

I walked into the reception and saw that Sandy was sat behind the desk. She was always good for a quickie. I looked at my watch again and saw that it is now 12.15pm. If I was lucky and lunch was finished with my mother quickly, Sandy might be able to give me some stress relief before I go to my photo shoot. I walked up to her desk and gave her my crooked smile, which all the women loved. She looked really good today with her long blonde hair loose and shining, a very short skirt that I could have easy access to and a sleeveless blouse. I gave Sam and Seth the sign to stay at the door.

"Hi Sandy," I flirted.

She looked up and blushed bright red, while biting her lip. I couldn't help but compare her blush to Bella's. I remember that when Bella blushed and bit her lower lip at the same time it made my heart race but when Sandy did it I felt nothing.

"Is my mother available?" I asked. She looked down at her appointment book and then looked back up at me.

"You're in luck, she just finished with a patient and doesn't have another one until one o clock," she answered fluttering her eyelashes.

She went on the intercom and told my mother that I was here to see her. My mother was silent before telling Sandy to show me in. She got up and walked in front of me to my mother's office, swinging her hips and fuck me if just looking at her shoes didn't give me hard on.

Before she could open the door to let me in, I leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Don't go anywhere. When I'm finished talking to my mother I would like to have you for lunch," I said seductively.

She blushed again and then left me to walk into my mother's office. When I went into the office my mom looked up at me and if I didn't know any better I would have said that she was nervous about having me here.

"Hi mom," I greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She quickly composed herself and looked me in the eyes.

"Well hello son, this is an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked sounding a little nervous.

I wondered what she was so nervous about. It wasn't the first time that I had visited her in here.

I quickly decided to try and get her to relax.

"Well I thought that I would take my wonderful mother to lunch before I go to my photo shoot," I answered.

She looked from the intercom, to the door, to her watch and her eyes widened in alarm when she saw the time.

"Edward, I'm really sorry but I have a VIP patient in twenty minutes. You know how much I love seeing you, but I really need to get back to work before she comes. So why don't you come home tonight and I will make your favourite dinner," she begged.

It didn't take a genius to realise that she was trying her best to get rid of me, so I got up to show her that I gotten the hint.

"Okay mom, I'll come home around 6pm."

I walked around her desk and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. I could swear that I heard her give a sigh of relief as I left. I wonder who was so important that she would simply brush off her youngest son, whom she never sees. I walked up to Sandy and gave her my prize winning wink. I leaned in and gave her a kiss under her earlobe.

"Meet me in the copy room," I whispered seductively in her ear.

I was about to stand up straight when I felt electricity in the air and suddenly got hot under the collar. The only time I felt this way was when I was with Bella. I stood up and slowly looked towards the door, but found nobody there and decided that as I must of imagined it. I shook my head trying to get rid of the image of her. Now I definitely needed some stress relief before my photo shoot. I went to walk into the copy room when she stopped me.

"Give me two seconds," she pouted.

She picked up the phone and dialled an extension number.

"Heather, could you please take over at reception so that I can go for my lunch," she asked into the receiver.

She waited until the person on the other end was finished and then hung up the phone.

"Okay, I'm ready for my lunch now and I am in the mood for a nice juicy sausage," she said fluttering her eyelashes.

I groaned and practically dragged her into the copy room, forgetting for a moment about the electricity that was in the room only five minutes earlier.

BPOV

I stood frozen when I saw Edward standing there, not even five feet away from me. I looked around and saw Seth looking straight at me. He walked over to me.

"You better get out of here and I promise that he won't know that we saw you," he whispered.

Alice quickly recovered, took my hand and dragged me out of the door and back to her Uncle Eleazar's car. He looked at us both with surprise written on his face.

"Is everything alright girls?" he asked concerned.

Alice shrugged.

"Just drive and we will explain when we get away from here," she said quickly.

I started shaking violently from the shock of seeing Edward so close. Did Dr Masen send for him and tell him to be here, so that he could take me to abort my baby. Angry tears came to my eyes.

"HOW DARE SHE!"

Alice and her uncle jumped at the sound of my yelling. Alice looked at me with worry in her eyes and her uncle pulled into the parking lot next to a park.

"Okay you two, will one of you please tell me what happened?" Uncle Eleazar asked, looking between Alice and myself.

Before I could say another word, Alice told him what had happened at the clinic. Eleazar's face went from worry to fury as Alice continued to tell him. He started the car and drove us straight back to his LA home. When we got there Carmen was stood at the front door with her hands on her hips, stamping her foot.

She looked around and then motioned for us to go inside the house. We all followed her quietly into the living room. She closed the door and then turned to face us.

"Will someone please explain to me why I had Elizabeth Masen on the phone asking if Isabella was doing okay, because she missed her appointment?"

Her eyes were flashing as she looked from Eleazar to Alice and lastly to me. She continued to look at me for a fraction longer than necessary. Eleazar quickly told Carmen what had happened. She sat down on her leather cream sofa nodding her head.

"There is no way that Elizabeth would do that," she said, before she picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, may I speak with Elizabeth Masen please?"

She paused while she waited.

"Hi Liz, I have Isabella and Alice here with me. I was just told that Edward was at the clinic when they arrived and they ran before he could see them. You know the situation that we are in. Is this going to be a problem?"

She paused again as she listened to Elizabeth's answer. I could hear bits of what she was saying.

"_Edward...just visiting...photo shoot...tried to get rid...quickly...if she can...I will wait."_

"I understand Liz and thank you. She will be with you within the hour."

Carmen hung up the phone and looked over at us. I was shaking in Alice's arms. Carmen looked at me as if she was doing me a favour.

"Liz told me that she will wait there for you considering who you are and that you should be there within the next hour."

She continued to look at me with a flat line on her mouth.

"Don't worry. Edward is gone. He had a photo shoot this afternoon"

She continued to look at me as if that explained everything. Everything I had been feeling since I got here only a few days ago suddenly got the better of me and I started yelling.

"Do you honestly think that I'll go back to the clinic knowing that that bastard could walk in at anytime? I just moved away from my family and friends to get away from him and you expect me to go and have his mother check me and my baby out in a place where I only just saw him not even an hour ago. If you insist that I still go there then I may as well be back home in Forks because I'm obviously no safer from him here. At least in Forks I'll be away from all this hell and that spoilt bitch that you call a daughter," I yelled and stomped out of the living room and up to my bedroom.

I slammed the bedroom door shut in a temper, locked the door, threw myself on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

***~****AA****~***

_I was in the shower with the hot water falling down over my body as I washed my hair. I suddenly heard the shower door open and I felt a bolt of electricity as he grabbed my hips with his strong hands and rubbed his erection against my butt cheeks. He slowly turned me around and I looked into those green eyes that I loved so much. He smashed his lips to mine as his hands left my hips and travelled up to my breasts. _

_He palmed my breasts roughly, and I cried out into his mouth. The _

_feeling was unbelievably erotic. He laid wet kisses up and down the exposed flesh of my throat. The feeling of being held so securely was exhilarating, and I panicked at the thought that there was a possibility that I might never get to feel it again. My grasps turned frantic as I yanked at his hair. I was desperate to get him as close to me as possible__._

_His lips moved with mine, hesitant at first, but gradually picking up in their urgent nature. He took my bottom lip between his, and kissed it gently while running his smooth, cool tongue across the surface. _

_I groaned and my closed eyes actually rolled back in my head. God, how long I'd wanted to taste him. All I could think about was putting his hard length into my mouth. I slowly went down onto my knees. __I began to stroke the base with one hand, while I sucked the rest of him as far back as I could. My other hand cupped his balls while I sucked him as if he was my very own personal Popsicle. I heard his breathing become uneven as he tried to pull out, but I only sucked him harder._

_"Bella, I'm going to come, I'm coming baby..." he cried out as a desperate warning, but I didn't pull back. I only took him harder and deeper and he shot down the back of my throat, while shouting my name._

"Bella, Bella"

I opened my eyes with a fright at the shouting through the door. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in the shower with Edward but in my bed in LA. Alice continued to shout at me to open the door as I sat up and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I slowly got up and unlocked the door to let my best friend into the room.

I went back to the bed and got under the sheets, as she came over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I just spoke on the phone with mom about half an hour ago. She was furious when she heard that Carmen set Edward's mother up as your OB-GYN. After I got off the phone with her she rang Aunt Carmen and tore her to pieces. I'm surprised that you didn't hear it all with the amount of yelling that Carmen was doing. It was when mom said that they were considering moving out here, so that they could keep a closer eye on us that she calmed down. She told her that there was no need and that she would change your ob-gyn."

Alice took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bells I'm really worried. I don't know what is going on with Carmen or why she is so against my parents coming here, but I promise I will find out," Alice told me with a worried look in her eyes.

I looked at the girl who is like a sister to me with tears shining in my eyes.

"Alice if I change OB-GYN now, Elizabeth Masen could easily tell Edward where I am and all of this will be for nothing. He can make me have an abortion. It is legal until I am twenty weeks pregnant. Right now the baby already has a beating heart, tiny little hands and feet and all of his/her body systems are now present," I said scared that Edward would walk in here and demand to take me to a clinic.

Alice smiled.

"I was thinking about that Bella. I think that it is time to recruit Emmett, Rose and Jasper. There is no way that Edward will come anywhere near you if we have them watching over you 24/7. Also my parents did something that was so unbelievably brilliant, I think that Edward would really have to have a screw loose if he came anywhere near you after what they did," she laughed.

I looked at her and couldn't help but wonder what Esme and Carlisle could have done. I didn't have long to wait before Alice blurted out the whole story.

"Remember when Edward came to find you the day after we left to come here?" she asked.

I nodded, remembering that we had to leave in a hurry. I also remembered that it was around the same time that I saw the article about Edward denying that he knew me and denying that the baby was even his.

Alice laughed as she continued.

"Well when he arrived at our house, my parents tricked him into admitting that he was trying to force you to have an abortion. He also admitted that the baby was his, but he said that he didn't want it. He then told them that he would do just about anything to make sure that the baby is never born. He actually had the nerve to make it sound like he was doing this for you."

I could feel a new batch of tears coming to the surface.

"What is there to be happy about, Ali? He admitted that he wanted to hurt my baby. I don't see why I should give my baby a death sentence by telling his brother, his brother's girlfriend and his best friend where I am. I should do everything I can to make sure that anyone that is even remotely connected to Edward Masen is never around me."

"If you let me finish I'll tell you," Alice said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

I nodded and told her to finish.

"Mom recorded the entire conversation. She warned him that if he ever came near you again, the recording would be in every magazine, paper and TV channel in America. Can you imagine what that would do to his career and reputation if it got out," she chuckled.

I mentally high fived Esme and burst out laughing at the thought, but just as fast as I started laughing I also started to sober up. I may hate Edward Masen but I need to believe that the guy I met in Seattle is still in there somewhere. It is as if there are two guys. One of them is the guy that is a monster and wants to hurt me and my baby, but the other one is the person that I met in Seattle. He is the one that I love and that would never hurt me. I need to hold on to my Edward for as long as possible, otherwise I will fall apart.

"Alice, my head is going to go into overdrive so would you mind if I slept on it and let you know tomorrow what we should do," I pleaded, suddenly very tired, even after sleeping the day away.

She nodded and gave my arm a quick squeeze.

"You sleep and I will talk to you tomorrow," she said and left the room.

I got up and changed out of the clothes that I fell asleep in and threw on my old sweats and the Kings of Leon t-shirt that I stole from Edward in Seattle. I sometimes wonder if he has even missed it or if he thinks about me and our baby.

After getting comfortable under my nice warm blanket, I fell into a deep but troublesome nightmare, where I dreamt that Edward found me and dragged me to an abortion clinic.

***~****AA****~***

I woke up to a warm humid LA day. It is Sunday and the day before Alice and I start school. It has been two days since the disaster of almost bumping into Edward at his mother's clinic. I started to think about what is in store for us today and groaned. Carmen had talked Irina into inviting her friends over for a party so we will know some people when we start school tomorrow. She also brought it upon herself to invite a few people of her own. Alice, who always enjoys a good party, can only see a disaster in the making. Also, I will be meeting Irina's sister Kate today. If she is anything like her sister then I am in for a long day.

"_Knock Knock!"_

Alice popped her head in the door.

"Good morning sister," she said cheerfully.

I cocked my head to one side and squinted my eyes.

"And what may I ask makes you so cheerful," I asked in wonder.

She gave me a wicked grin.

"Well, my sweet Bella. We are in LA and today we will show these snotty California girls just how awesome we Washington girls can be," she smirked and threw a clothes box down on my bed. I looked at it then looked at her.

"While you where wallowing in self pity yesterday. My car arrived from Forks, so I went and did a bit of shopping for today's party," she smirked.

I thought back to yesterday and remembered that I spent the day wondering if I should let Alice tell Emmett, Rose and Jasper where we were. I have pretty much made up my mind but I have to wait for the right time to tell her.

I carefully opened the box that she gave me and gasped when I saw what was inside.

It was a black paisley and floral cutwork design dress with a boat neck and tiered capped sleeves. It's perfect for my figure. I looked at the size and noticed that she got it a size bigger then I used to wear before I got pregnant. It should fit me comfortably.

I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Ali. I absolutely love it," I grinned happily. She hugged me back before pulling away.

"Go have a shower while I go get my hair and makeup accessories. We only have four and a half hours before the party starts," she grins and left the room.

I walk in to the bathroom and enjoy a lovely long shower. When I came out she was sitting patiently on my bed, surrounded by all her make-up and hair accessories. She also had another large box on the bed and told me that it was her dress for the party.

She spent the next four hours playing Bella Barbie, but I have to admit that it was all worth it in the end. I wore the dress and it showed off all my curves but it also showed the fact that I was beginning to show my pregnancy and I couldn't be prouder. She softened my hair and left it straight down my back and kept my make-up to a bare minimum.

Alice looked stunning in a light pink embellished dress that was ruched at the bust. The bodice had a cross over style front and a sweetheart neckline with light padding on the bust. She took my arm and said.

"Shall we show them how awesome us Washington girls really are?"

I laughed along with her as we made our way downstairs to where the room was full to bursting with people. It looked like an episode of Beverly Hills 90210. As soon as we entered the entire room stopped and looked at us. I instantly felt very uncomfortable. Carmen came over and gave us a fake smile.

"Hello girls, you both look adorable and Isabella I see that you are glowing. Pregnancy certainly agrees with you," she said smugly.

She dragged us around introducing us to everyone and anyone. After an hour I had had enough. I looked around for Alice but couldn't find her, so I walked outside to get some fresh air. I was outside for about five minutes when I felt someone behind me. I turned around hoping that it was Alice but instead it was a slightly older version of Irina. She walked up to me while looking me up and down.

"Hello Isabella, I'm sorry that we are only just getting a chance to meet. I'm Kate, Alice's cousin," she smirked.

I knew instantly that I didn't like her, but she was Alice's cousin so I gave her a chance.

"Hi Kate. It's nice to meet you and please call me Bella," I answered politely.

She continued to look at me and then gave me an evil grin.

"I didn't come out here to chit chat with you Isabella. I came to give you a warning. I know that you are nothing but a liar and a whore. The fact that you are going around telling people that you're having Edward Masen's baby is just so low. Do you know what this would do to his career if people started believing you," she spat.

I stood there like a dumb bitch. I was just about to tell her to mind her own fucking business when she continued.

"I know Edward Masen on an intimate level. I have had him repeatedly in my bed, so I know for definite that he would never lower himself by being with a common slut like you. So I'm warning you Isabella. Stop spreading lies and stick to your own kind, or I will make your life in LA a living hell. Edward Masen is so out of your league," she smirked and walked away.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I suddenly became nauseous. I ran over to the nearest flowerbed and threw up what was in my stomach. I felt someone pulling my hair away from my face, as I continued to throw up until I had nothing left. The person that was holding my hair back gave me a bottle of water and I greedily drank the entire thing. I turned around to thank who had came to my rescue. I looked up into the eyes of a guy who was at least 6 feet 5ins tall, with black eyes and long black silky hair tied back into a pony tail. He was kind of beautiful but nowhere near as beautiful as Edward.

"Th-Thank yo-you," I stuttered.

He gave me an open mouth smile and I noticed of how white his teeth were.

"You're welcome Isabella," he answered.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Everybody knows your name, seen as you're the guest of honour at this party," he laughed.

I laughed too, feeling fifty shades of stupid. Of course he would know me.

"Well, can I at least know your name," I asked nervously

He smiled again and stuck his hand out.

"My name is Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you."

**We couldn't have a story without Jacob in it. But will he be a good guy or a bad guy? I know that your disappointed that Edward and Bella didn't see each other yet but I promise that there is a reason behind everything. **

**Well done to all that have guessed correctly about Kate been the one that Edward had a one night stand with. Can you see her and Irina out to make trouble for Bella?**

**Please Please Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**The pictures of the dresses that Alice and Bella are wearing at the party are on my fanfiction group on facebook. Robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or follow me on twitter robsessed1973**


End file.
